Au Natural
by dustytiger
Summary: It starts with Prentiss and Reid's wedding. How did they get there? How do Reid's headaches play a role? Find out! Longfic get ready!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Au Natural (Prologue)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: I have been working on this for a long time now but it's finally ready to post. The prologue is a bit of a tease but I promise it'll be worth it. The idea for the beginning of their relationship has been haunting me for a while but you'll see how this plays out. In this fic Prentiss doesn't leave. Not really overly AU cause she hasn't yet on screen we just know it's happening. This whole fic is pretty much just about happy stuffs after dealing with Reid's headaches you'll see. The title took me forever but I listened to a See Spot Run (band not movie or book) and here it is… finally!

* * *

"Reid, breathe man," Derek Morgan reminded Spencer Reid.

It was only then that Reid noticed that he had, in fact, not taken a breath since the doors had opened revealing Emily Prentiss in a long fitted ivory halter top dress. He took a deep breath and couldn't stop staring at her. The hundreds of people who were in the historic church seemed to have disappeared and all he could focus on was that they were really going to be married. He forgot that he once thought he might elope and embraced the moment. The only thing that mattered to him was that by some stroke of luck he was able to have this moment. The socially awkward genius, who believed at points in his life that he would never find a girlfriend, let alone a wife, was watching the love of his life walking toward him happy to accept him as hers for the rest of their lives.

Prentiss' mother had chosen almost everything to do with the wedding, the guest list, the menu, the location, the flowers, the groom's attire, leaving Prentiss to choose her own dress and the couple to choose the date and wedding party. The one thing Prentiss had insisted upon was that she didn't want a substitute to walk her down the aisle, although David Rossi had offered, many times. If she could not have her father beside her she would do this her way. Emily Prentiss was going down the aisle herself when her eyes locked with Reid's, taking deep even breaths trying to forget how many eyes were upon her. She knew some of the dignitaries who didn't know her well were going to whisper about her choice but it didn't matter to her. Rossi had offered more than once to walk with her but she just didn't feel right accepting the offer. Her mother thought it was her daughter just being stubborn, and maybe she was but she wanted her dad and no one else.

When she reached her soon to be husband she took his hand and nothing else mattered to her. The journey had brought them to this point hadn't been easy but they were there and no one could dictate how she felt in that moment. There was a point she thought she might never be able to have him in her life again and now they were standing at the alter together. She couldn't help but feel blessed especially after everything they had gone through to get there. As much as she knew that eloping like he'd thought they might would save headaches she also knew she wanted this moment, taking his hand after walking down the aisle and she knew doing it any other place but this church she'd always wanted to be married in would not feel as perfect. She was thrilled, and despite having such a large group gathered the only people she really noticed was the wedding party; their family.

Morgan, who was the best man, was standing next to Reid scanning the people in the pews, no doubt looking to see who he might be interested in getting to know better during and after the reception. Both David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner were standing beside Morgan looking far too comfortable in their tuxes and in the situation she wondered how many times they had been groomsmen before. She made eye contact with each of her maids of honour, Penelope Garcia and Jennifer Jareau. Garcia was already starting to get misty eyes while JJ was whispering to her son to stop fidgeting. Little Henry Lamontange was the ring bearer but being only two he was playing with the pillow, his fingers, his tie, his buttons and anything else he could distract himself with, much to the chagrin of his mother.

The minister cleared his throat and began the ceremony. The whole church remained fairly quiet as they exchanged their vows, which they'd written themselves. Prentiss even began to tear up as Reid promised his eternal love for her. It still amazed her that he had given her a second chance and that had led to this. When she began to recite her own vows she promised not to let her past hurt them again which caused goose bumps to form on Reid's arms and she could see there were tears in his eyes which he was trying to hide.

The minister looked at Henry. "Can I get the rings?"

"Mommy gived 'em to Unca Dewek cause I was a loose 'em!" Henry replied, making the crowd chuckle.

The minister smiled at the little boy as Morgan took out the rings, giving them to the minister. He gave Reid Prentiss' ring. As he placed the ring on her finger his hands were shaking. She smiled at him trying to reassure him that it would be all right and he seemed to relax. It still amazed her that she had such an effect on him. When he put his ring on her finger her emotions finally got the better of her, everything started to feel much more real. The tears that had been welling up for the better part of the ceremony finally began to fall. Reid instinctively used his thumbs to wipe her eyes as he had done the times she had cried in front of him in the past. It was a sweet and loving gesture and there were content sighs heard from various guests in the church.

Finally the ceremony ended and as she kissed him gently could feel the blush of his cheeks. As much as he had told her he was all right with this she had wondered how the kiss might go. She knew he never liked public displays of affection which was part of the reason she'd originally wanted a smaller ceremony. Even with everything almost over she still found it amazing that he'd agreed to do this for her. After they left the chapel they went to a park her mother had chosen so they could have their pictures taken.

Prentiss never thought the photographs could take longer than the ceremony. But her mother had insisted that almost every photo be shot and reshot until she felt it was just right. Again she was amazed by Reid's ability to grin and bear it. She knew that when she looked back on the day the pictures would bring back fond memories but she still wondered if her mother was taking it a step too far. She was starting to get annoyed by everything when Reid reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear lovingly. She smiled at him and for a moment all the stress started to disappear. It amazed her that he knew her well enough to know exactly how and when to do something so sweet.

After the pictures were finally done being taken they got into the limousine to go to the reception. Both of them were glad for a few minutes alone together. Prentiss ran her fingers along his face tenderly. He again brushed her hair away from her face. There was something about that simple gesture that took her to another plain and she hoped he'd always do it. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his long fingers across her cheek. He then brushed his lips against hers in a sweet embrace.

"I love you," she whispered pulling away from him.

"I love you too," he assured her.

"I still can't believe you endured all of this today just for me."

"Emily you were there for me when I thought I was going to be diagnosed with schizophrenia, or cancer or some kind of inoperable brain tumour that might leave me not remembering how to tie my own shoes. You helped me find out what was wrong with me and to learn how to live with the diagnosis. I would do anything to show you just how much that meant to me and if that means one day of being incredibly uncomfortable in order to become your husband then I'll take it."

"Spencer I wanted to help you, but today is different."

"I don't see it that way. I know this wasn't exactly how you thought our wedding might be, but I know that none the less you are happy, and that's what matters to me Emily." He kissed her softly.

"Mmm," she sighed into the feather light kiss. She kept thinking about how in a few hours they would be on their honeymoon where no one would be able to interrupt them for a full week. She never thought that she would find a way to coexist with her mother, but somehow being with Reid had given her that chance. She knew that a part of it was because her mother had always wanted her to be introduced as Doctor and Missus at her wedding, but somehow Prentiss had found someone who made her happy, who also was approved by her mother and they had become closer than they'd ever been as a result. Reid endured anything her mother threw at them just to see Prentiss happy and she couldn't ask for anything more. It still amazed her that they had found their way to this place after her faked death. There was a point she was afraid she would never earn his friendship again and now she knew and so did a lot of other people who were there that day that they had each other's hearts; and were committed to each other for the rest of their lives.

End Prologue (or the beginning really)

Notes: So that's that. I've had this written for months now but I needed the fic to be pretty much done before I started to post it. This is gonna be a long one. I will update daily barring something strange happening with ff. Let me know what you think lovelies. heart and hugz -trista


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Au Natural (Part 1)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point? And what is up with Reid's headaches?  
Notes: Thank you for the support so far. I have a lot anonymous reviews on this one which I think are people I know… sign in or at least add your screen name so I know it's you. I finally did a real wedding for Reid and Prentiss! So this is the beginning how things started to change. I really feel for Reid with headaches. But I'll explain that more when I reveal the diagnosis.

* * *

Emily Prentiss had been surprised that Spencer Reid hadn't shown up to meet the rest of the team as he said he would. Although he didn't drink he always came to socialise with everyone early in the night and would excuse himself explaining he needed to write a letter to his mother. He'd given her a key to his apartment long before she had gone into hiding, and hoped that it still worked. She was worried about her friend and needed him to know she still cared. She put the key in the lock and was surprised when it moved. She opened the door and was greeted by a dark apartment. She wondered for a moment if he was even home.

"Who's there?" she heard her friend groan from a room in the back.

"It's me Reid!" she called.

"Please, keep your voice down."

"Sorry… Where are you?" She made her way through the apartment finally seeing an open door on the right.

She went inside the room and discovered it was Reid's bedroom. She couldn't see much of anything it was so dark. There were streetlights everywhere, and she didn't understand how his room on the second flood could be so dark. She scanned the room looking for the silhouette of a window on the wall and didn't see one. She could tell he was lying in the bed, but didn't notice he was curled up in the fetal position in the darkness.

"Reid?" she asked.

"Emily what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was worried about you. We all went out for dinner and drinks you always come."

"I needed to lie down."

"Is it your headaches again?"

"I thought they were gone but for the last week and a half they've been back worse then I remember. Right now I can't stand light," his voice was low.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No…"

She had never heard him sound so scared before, and she wanted to help somehow. She went over to him and pulled him into his arms, hoping somehow an embrace would help him to feel better. For a moment he stiffened because of her closeness, but soon relaxed into the embrace. For the first time since she'd known him she realised that he wasn't used to being touch, which explained why he rarely shook hands with anyone they met. She couldn't help but feel that this felt right somehow. It was like he fit in her arms. She realised just how long it had been since she had this close to a man and despite the circumstances she wanted to feel this more often.

"Emily, I'm scared," he admitted after a long silence.

"Reid it's just a headache," she tried to assure him.

"Last time they lasted for months, they never really went away it just would be more tolerable some days. Emily this isn't just a headache, I've had headaches before and I know this is something very different."

"Then we can find out what this is and make you better."

"I tried that every doctor I saw said there was nothing wrong. In the end they all claimed what I was feeling was psychosomatic. A week after I saw the last specialist and was considering talking to my mother's doctors I woke up and the pain was gone. I don't want to go through that again Emily but I need to know what this is so I can stop it from happening again."

"Then we'll find different doctors."

"I went to every one that's covered by my HMO, with my mom's care I can't go to a doctor who isn't approved. Besides, even if I could somehow save the money to see those doctors by the time I got an appointment I might not have symptoms anymore, so how could the possibly find out what's going on?"

"I can help!" she assured him. "I have trust funds I've never touched. Money talks Reid."

"I can't ask you to do that for me Emily," he sighed. "I don't think paying more money will find a doctor who will see this as anything but a mental disorder, it's entirely possible that this is that start of me developing schizophrenia and if that's what this is I'd rather not know."

"I want to help you, and I'm offering you're not asking. I know that this is something Reid, I don't want to see you in this much pain again. Please let me help you."

"What if they just tell me it's all in my head again?"

"Reid, I can see how much pain you are in right now you can't fake that. I've seen you fighting for your life and refuse pain killers. I know that this is real and we'll tell everyone until someone believes us even if it means having to ask my mother for every cent I have ever refused from her."

"Why would you do that for me?" he asked.

"Because you're my friend and I want to help."

"Thank you Emily, but you really don't have to do this for me."

"I want to, stop arguing and let me do this for you."

"Is that the only way you'll stop speaking?" She simply nodded. "Not to be rude but I'm falling asleep here. This is the first time in days where I've found a position which doesn't hurt my head more to be in."

"I'll be here when you wake up, Reid," she assured him.

Prentiss was amazed when only a few minutes later his breathing began to slow indicating he'd fallen asleep. Her heart swelled realising how much he trusted her. She was glad that their friendship was finally back on track after everything it had been forced to endure in the past year. As much as she didn't want to ask her mother for anything she'd do anything to Reid to make up for what she had done to him. As she sat in his bed she found herself getting tired and began to slowly move to see if he would wake up. After a few long minutes she was laying down with him next to her. She curled up into the embrace and soon found herself falling asleep as well.

End Part 1

Notes: So that was that… I'm gonna have their friendship kind of get stronger for a while then the fun starts. I promise I will reveal what I think the headaches are soon. This has been in my head for a long while so I'm glad I made it work while working in some fuzzies too. You'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Au Natural (Part 2)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: Thanks again for the support on this guys. It means a whole lot. So glad this is being written. Reid's diagnosis comes in part four so you don't have to wait too long for it. It's kind of fun to make their relationship evolve I am usually impatient to get the fuzzies but this is fun too.

* * *

The next morning she woke up to find Reid still curled up next to her. She sighed softly seeing a content look on his face. She got up slowly knowing she needed to talk to her mother in order to help her friend. She got up slowly, glad to see that he was still asleep, knowing the rest would do him well. She then went into the kitchen and dialed her mother's number and waited for an answer. She was relieved when she heard her mother's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi," Prentiss said uncertainly.

"Hi Emily," her mother responded. "How are you?"

"I'm all right Mother, and you?"

"I'm good, it's nice to hear from you."

"I'm sorry it's been so long."

"I understand that you're busy Emily. Is there something wrong?"

"That's not the only reason I call you, but yes there is something wrong, and I'm hoping you'll be able to help."

"I can try Emily."

"I need access to one of my trust accounts."

Prentiss could tell that her mother was surprised by the statement. She had never asked for access to any of her accounts before. Prentiss had never wanted her parents' money before but she knew that whatever her mother asked for it would be worth it to make her friend better. She cared about Reid in a way she'd never cared for anyone before and she had to prove to him that whatever was wrong it was real.

"Why?" Elizabeth Prentiss asked unable to hide her shock.

"My boyf- fr– Spencer…" Prentiss stammered.

"Emily, just come out with it please."

"I want to help Spencer find a doctor who might actually diagnose his headaches as something real. Do you know anyone?"

"I do, and he practices in the area. I'll give you his number and tell him you'll be contacting him. Spencer, is this the Doctor Reid you work with? Why would you ask me for money to help a co-worker?"

"Mother, I don't want to have to explain this to you, please, but he's more than just a co-worker."

"All right, I understand, but I would like you to both come to dinner with me one night. I feel like it shouldn't be too much for a mother to ask to meet the young man her daughter is in love with outside of work."

"Mother," she sighed. "He's one of my best friends it's not like that at all. I just want to help him."

"You keep telling yourself that Emily. I know that this young man must mean a great deal to you if you're willing to ask me for money; even if it is rightfully yours. I'll see you for dinner after he's feeling better."

"All right, and thank you – Mom," Prentiss told her.

"You're welcome Emily."

They made small talk for a few minutes longer until Reid came into the kitchen wearing a loosely closed robe. Prentiss was sure she heard her mother laugh, as if something was about to happen between the pair, before she hung up the phone. Prentiss' jaw dropped surprised by how toned the genius was. Prentiss couldn't help but stare at the exposed skin which showed his belly button and an intriguing line of hair leading to his pajama bottoms. Upon seeing her gaze Reid's cheeks went red and he quickly closed his robe.

"Sorry, Reid," Prentiss stammered. "I just got off the phone with my mom I must have been in that zone. She's giving me access to one of my accounts and she's going to call with the name of a doctor who she thinks can help."

"That's great, thank you. I'm not sure when I'll be able to repay you."

"This isn't a loan, loans between friends ruin friendships. I am able to help and I want to do this so I'm doing it that's all there is to it."

"As long as you're sure about that."

"I am I have been able to access to the account since I turned twenty one and I never used it, I didn't have a good enough reason to before now."

"Thank you Emily," he said his voice thick with emotion. "I'm sorry if I caused you any stress by having to talk to your mother."

"That's what friends do, I wanted to help you. My mother would like us to come to dinner after you're feeling better."

"That seems fair. I would like to be able to thank her myself, I don't see a problem with that."

"Thank you Reid, what would you like for breakfast?"

"I normally have coffee but there should be some eggs, and bread in the fridge if you want something."

"Coffee isn't breakfast, and I don't want to eat alone. Do you like French toast?"

"I'll have a piece. I'm going to start the coffee."

He went to the coffee brewer and started to make the coffee as Prentiss began to mix up some batter to make French toast. She started to cook their food. She smiled when Reid handed her a coffee, prepared just as she liked it. They then sat down and ate their breakfast together, neither of them mentioning the fact they had shared a bed the night before. Reid mostly rambled on about the origins of the most popular breakfast foods, while Prentiss listened; despite what the team thought she found the random information he would share very interesting.

End Part 2

Notes: Normally I don't write Prentiss' mother as very loving or just avoid her but I want to try to write her a little differently this time. I think after everything that happened with Prentiss her mother might want her in her life and understand her choices a little more. You'll see what I mean as we go along.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Au Natural (Part 3)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: Thank you again for the support on this. I hope the pace is working for everyone I am really liking it a lot. Sorry tonight's posting is a little late… I got home from work after buying some fresh veggies and got distracted cooking them. Well enjoy!

* * *

The team were all making calls and collecting their personal items after wrapping up another case. Reid was glad that they were home from the rough case. His headaches were still not getting better and he had an appointment the next day with the specialist the ambassador had recommended. He hadn't wanted to cancel the appointment, but he still wasn't ready to tell his superiors there was something wrong with him, fearing they might overreact without a diagnosis. They would think that taking time off might be the best thing for the young man, but Reid found having the team, his family, close by seemed to keep his stress levels down and that helped keep the headaches from getting worse. He could see Rossi was still in his office, but the rest of the team seemed to have gone for the night other than Prentiss who was sitting writing a letter at her desk.

"Emily?" he asked.

She looked up from what she was doing. "What's up Reid?"

"Do you want to play a game of chess tonight?"

"Sure, it will take my mind off everything that just happened."

"That's what I was hoping."

"You can finish whatever you're working on I can go get a coffee or you can meet me at my place whenever you want."

She shrugged. "This can wait. Let's go, how about you get the coffee started and I'll pick up a pizza?"

"All right that sounds good. I'll get those cupcakes you like for dessert."

"Great I'll meet you at your place in half an hour."

"I'll leave the door unlocked for you."

"Thanks."

The two of them went to their own cars, and as planned after making their respective stops before they met at his apartment. They enjoyed their pizza and then began to play an intense game of chess snacking on the cupcakes as they played. The whole night Reid seemed to be slightly distracted, like he was deep in thought. Prentiss assumed he was worried about his appointment the next day. She had talked him into letting her go with him to the appointment after it was made, other than if they were on a case so no one would be suspicious if they both had to leave a case for unknown reasons.

"Checkmate," Prentiss said to break him from his silence.

She saw him jump slightly then his eyes began to scan the board wildly. "Checkmate?" he asked, confused, his king was fully protected.

"I thought that might bring you back to earth. Usually you're a fountain of facts during a chess game. What's going on in that brain of yours, Reid?"

"I suppose we are going to find that out tomorrow," he sighed.

"Is that the problem?"

"Somewhat. I was re-reading the literature the doctor's office sent me. There are tips on how to ensure that the appointment is well used. It also mentions that patients should try to get a good night's sleep before the appointment to not have any doubt about the symptoms."

"It's hard to sleep when you have an important appointment on your mind."

"It's hard to sleep when your head is so sore you can't find a comfortable position to sleep in."

"Is it that bad today?"

"I won't know until I fall asleep- if I fall asleep. Emily can I ask you a favour?"

"Of course you can."

"The night you fell asleep here, or I fell asleep and you stayed with me," Reid stammered. "Despite the pain that was the best night's sleep I can remember having. I was hoping that maybe… you might want to… well."

"Reid, are you asking me to stay with you tonight?"

He blushed. "You don't have to, but I was hoping you wouldn't mind."

"I don't mind at all. My go bag is in my trunk."

"Thank you I appreciate it. I know this is asking a lot but do you think you might want to stay in my room?"

"I thought that was what you needed. I'll do anything if it will make tomorrow go better it's worth it. What are friends for?"

"Thank you so much Emily. You're a good friend."

"Anytime," she assured him, although her reasons were not entirely selfless.

Their game didn't last much longer, and Reid won, although it was close he always felt challenged when he played her. He wondered if she had deliberately lost so they would end up having an early night. He knew that it was the best idea to go to sleep earlier but he never liked to do that. He wondered if maybe she had enjoyed the night they had spent together as much as he had, but then worried that it was too much to hope for.

"I'm going to go get my go bag," she told him.

"Let me get it for you," he said standing up to get his coat.

"Thank you Reid."

He went down to her car to get her go bag. When he brought it in he let her change and get ready first. He then went into the bathroom to change into his own pajamas, a pair of boxers and an undershirt, and brush his teeth. When he went into his room he smiled seeing her sitting up in his bed reading the book that had been on his side table. He got into the bed, taking another book. They both read silently next to each other for half an hour before Prentiss closed her book and flicked off the light on the side table. Reid did the same thing a moment later.

They both laid next to each other stiff as boards for a few long moments, neither wanting to be the one who made a move closer to the other. Even with so much on their minds it didn't take much time for them to both fall asleep, on opposite sides of the bed facing opposite walls. Knowing the other was there helped them to relax and allow sleep to take them.

Prentiss woke up in the middle of the night surprised to feel Reid's arms wrapped around her. Her legs were tangled in his. She sighed softly, wanting to move and stretch but not lose the warmth of his body. She moved her head and rested it on his chest a small smile forming across her face as she heard the beating of his heart. She yawned and drifted off to sleep again when normally she would lie awake for a while after waking up but having someone close made he realise she was safe from the Irish monster who had once wanted hers and her family's lives.

Reid woke up minutes before his alarm was supposed to go off and seeing the content look on Prentiss' face decided it would be better if he turned off the alarm before it would scream and wake her. He laid there for a few minutes longer before running his fingers along her cheek gently. He watched her eyes flutter but not open. He didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful, but knew they needed to get the day started to get to his appointment. He ran his finger along her face again.

"Emily," he said softly. "Emily, it's time to wake up."

Prentiss was surprised to feel a light touch of someone's finger's along her cheek. It took her a moment to realise that the voice talking to her was Reid's. She opened her eyes slowly and stretched out a little bit. She flopped back on the pillow.

"I know it's early I'm sorry, I shut off the alarm I didn't want to wake you, but…"

It was only then that she realised her head was on his chest and she hadn't moved anything but her arms since she had woken up. She thought it was nice that he didn't want to disturb her. There was a part of her that wanted to stay like that and pretend for a few minutes more that they could be something more than friends. But they both knew they had things to do and places to be. If she was like this with any man but Reid she would try to make a move, but she didn't want to lose her best friend again.

"Sorry Reid," she whispered moving, already missing the closeness.

"It's okay. You can sleep a few more minutes while I start some coffee and breakfast."

"Thanks."

She watched him leave the room and she flopped back into the bed, but her mind couldn't stop racing. She knew he had only asked her to stay because he wanted his appointment to go well, but the fact of the matter was that she also slept better when she was there; she couldn't help but wonder if that might change their friendship. If it did she was excited for it. Reid was one of her closest friends but there was a part of her that wanted more. He was one of the kindest and most gentle people she knew and she was sure that would translate well in how he loved a woman.

Reid meanwhile was in the kitchen, putting on some coffee, and looking in is fridge for ingredients to make them both breakfast. His mind was racing with thoughts of the woman who was still in his room. Waking up to find her curled up to him was one of the best feelings he had felt in a long time. He had almost forgotten about the pain of his headaches just by having her so close. He wondered if maybe everything was related to stress and hoped she would be there for him no matter what the diagnosis might be. As much as he wondered what it might be like to change their relationship he was terrified he might lose her. So he had reserved himself to only asking for what she could give, and right now it seemed like that was her friendship.

End Part 3

Notes: We find out in the next part what is wrong with Reid! I'll try to post early tomorrow cause I'm having a girls' night and I don't wanna forget.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Au Natural (Part 4)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: Thank you as always for the kind reviews. This is the part where we find out what's wrong with Reid. This idea has been in my head for a while now. I really had hoped that CM would explore the idea again this season so here's my explanation. As a person who has suffered from migraines since I was thirteen years old I totally feel Reid's pain. The symptoms are based on my own new diagnosis. I'm not a doctor I just know what I've experienced.

* * *

Prentiss watched helplessly as her friend sat in a chair waiting for his name to be called. She had agreed to come with him to this appointment to help calm his nerves, but she wasn't sure how much she was really helping. She took his hand and squeezed it gently. She was surprised when he turned toward her and smiled slightly, feeling more at ease.

"It's gonna be fine, Reid," she assured him.

"I'm relieved I'm not alone this time, thank you Emily," he told her.

"Any time Reid. Let's get your mind off this."

"I've tried," he sighed.

"Let me try something."

"Okay."

"You never did answer me about whether or not you wanted to have baby geniuses, Reid."

Every time she had tried to ask him he had somehow weaseled out of answering her. She was curious if that was something he had thought about. Reid was such a fountain of knowledge about so many subjects but this one seemed to throw him off and there was a part of her that liked to see him have to struggle with the question.

"Honestly Emily I don't know why everyone seems to think if I had children they would be geniuses," he explained. "There is just no correlation between intelligence and genetics."

"I know, Reid. I just wonder if you've thought about being a parent."

"I would be lying if I said I've never thought about what it might be like if I became a father, but I don't think it's a good idea. When JJ was pregnant I thought the whole thing was more than a little unnerving. If I became a parent I would want to support my child from the first day I found out about it, but it would be difficult for me to support my partner if every time the baby kicked or moved I recoiled away like a timid cat."

"You might be less unnerved by pregnancy if you did research about it. I also think if it was your wife who was carrying the baby you would have completely different feelings than watching your friend who is like a sister t you and seeing a pregnancy for the first time. With your wife it would be your child growing, a child you wanted. I'm sure it would be different, you'd want to know everything that was going on because that's how you always like to learn."

"You might be right. Still I would need to find someone that I trusted to have a family with. Despite what Morgan seems to think I have dated, but as you know it's just difficult with this job. I'd like to have someone to come home to, and it would be nice to have something normal in my life like a family. But it's not as easy as all that. Women see me as curiosity more than a viable mate."

"I understand that, this job can make it difficult to find someone, but JJ has made it work."

"She's very fortunate, I'd like to find that, but there is more to my decision than just finding someone who might want to have a family as well."

"What do you mean?"

"I would have to find a woman who understood the risks if we were to have a family. My mother's condition is genetic, and although the chances of my child getting schizophrenia are slim as I haven't been diagnosed, there is still a significant risk that my wife and I would need to discuss. I also think it would be a bigger challenge for me to be a parent because I didn't have much of a childhood between being in accelerated classes and having to help take care of my mother. Any woman who I thought I might want a family with would have to understand I would need time to really learn and understand a child's needs. You can't learn to be a good parent from books, you learn most of that from your parents. I learned from a mother who was sick but tried to be a good mother when she was lucid and a father who abandoned me. That would be difficult past to have to co-parent."

"You've thought about this a lot."

He nodded. "I have. I think it would be amazing to be able to watch the woman I loved bring our child into the world but I have never been that fortunate."

"I think you might be surprised Reid."

The doctor then came out calling Reid's name before they could take the conversation any farther. The two of them stood up as the nurse showed them to an exam room. Prentiss was surprised that Reid had not let go of her hand, but was relieved. She wanted to be there for him the whole way, and she thought this was his silent way of telling her he needed that. There were two chairs in the doctor's office and they sat down and he took her hand again as they waited for the doctor to come in. The door opened and the both looked at the doctor, with worried looks on their faces.

"Doctor Reid, I assume you'd like your wife to stay for the exam today?" she asked.

"Emily is my friend," Reid stammered. "But I'd like her to stay if that's all right."

"That's fine, if that makes you more comfortable. Now let's get to the bottom of these headaches."

The doctor began to ask Reid questions about the headaches, what he had done to treat them, and what other doctors had said. Prentiss was amazed to learn so much about what Reid had been through the year before. She felt guilty for not being there for him sooner, although he had somehow hidden the truth of the amount of pain he'd been in at that time from everyone. No one else in their close knit team knew how much pain their friend was in.

"Doctor Reid, after everything you'd told me, I have an answer for you," the doctor told him.

"Really?" he asked, surprised after all the appointments he had been to and all the research he'd done he was sure he would never be diagnosed with something real, something that had a name.

"What you're suffering from are cluster headaches."

Reid let out a sigh of relief, unsure what to say. A part of him wanted to back to the doctors who had told him what he was suffering from was psychosomatic. He wanted to tell them it had been real the whole time, and that it now had a name. He could research the condition, and he could maybe find relief from the pain.

"What are cluster headaches?" Prentiss asked breaking her silence.

"They are a severe form of migraine. They are called clusters because often the pain can last for months and in some cases even years at the time. A lot of people think of cluster headaches as only debilitating nocturnal headaches and are often misdiagnosed as migraine. But the fact that these headaches went away for a period makes me even more certain in my diagnosis."

"How do I make them better?" asked Reid.

"That's the difficult part, I'm afraid, these headaches are exceedingly difficult to treat. Using pain medication can lead to abuse, and rebound headaches mostly you need to do what you have been doing. Treat the pain when it's extreme and learn ways to live with the pain when you have it. Now that we know what these are it explains why your CT scans came out normal. Almost every sufferer finds different methods give them relief from their headaches, and it's a matter of finding what works best for you."

"That's it?" Prentiss asked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have better news. Your friend is in no real danger, and he does have a diagnosis but unfortunately there is no quick cure."

"I am happy that I have a diagnosis Emily," Reid assured her.

"Doctor Reid I'd like you to try to come once a week until you are out of this cluster. We can discuss different treatment options and see how each one works until we find the right fit."

"Thank you, I'll try to but it might difficult with my work."

"I understand but I think it will help in the long run."

"I'll do my best to see you as regularly as possible."

The doctor then gave Reid a list of various triggers and things which could make the headaches worse as well as a short list of different treatments to try. He quickly read the list. Reid was glad had he an answer. It wasn't the worse possibility but it also wasn't one of the better diagnoses he could have been given. He hoped that now that he knew what the problem was he could find something to help the headaches go away quickly.

End Part 4

Notes: All of the info I have in this fic comes from my own experience with cluster headaches, and research I have done trying to keep the pain down while I wait for an appointment with a specialist. I honestly hope that at some point this ends up being Reid's diagnosis because it would bring awareness to the condition. I'm not looking for sympathy by writing this fic I am just hoping to make my more aware of what these headaches are and just how difficult it can be to live with. Going months without any real relief from a headache is something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. (My current cluster started in mid-February). Every time I was the episode with Reid waiting in the hospital I think of myself waiting at hospitals for treatment cause that's exactly what I do so that's what inspired me to give him the same headaches as I have. I hope everyone liked this part.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Au Natural (Part 5)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: This part is a little short, it ties up some lose ends. Thank you again for the support. It means so much to me hearts and hugz.

* * *

Reid decided to treat Prentiss to lunch as a thank you for going with him to the appointment and everything she'd done to get him there. They were waiting for their meals, having not said a lot since they had left the doctor's office.

"Reid, aren't you disappointed by the diagnosis at all?" she asked him finally.

"Honestly no. I'm glad it's not something more serious," he explained.

"But there might not be a way to get them to go away permanently. I thought if you were given a diagnosis you would get treatments options too."

"I had hoped for that too, but I have learned how to live with them. Emily I was starting to think that I might be developing a late onset schizophrenia, or even cancer. It may be difficult to treat but it's something that I can live with I have for two years now."

"Why didn't you tell anyone sooner?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want to worry anyone. I only told you in hopes that you would open up about your own secrets."

"I'm sorry that I didn't," she sighed. "But you have to understand…"

"I do Emily you wanted to keep us safe. It took me a long time to see just how true that was. But I am glad that I told you the truth about the headaches because without you I never would have found out what was wrong with me."

"Even if there might not be anything that can be done about them?" she asked.

"What I am suffering from has a name, that's all I wanted. I needed to someone to tell me that my pain was real. I heard so many times that what I was suffering from was psychosomatic when I knew that it was real. I was starting believe that I was going crazy until today. It might be difficult to treat what I have, but it's impossible to treat something no one believes is there."

"I am glad you got some answers but I wish there would have been better news."

He shrugged. "Out of the options I think that this was one of the better diagnoses. I'm glad I told you about it and that I don't have to do this alone this time. Thank you for everything."

"What are friends for?" She was playing with the straw of her drink. "Reid are you going to tell Hotch what's going on with you now that you know what it is?"

"I still don't want to. I think he knows there is something going on with me, but I feel like he would worry too much. I've learned more or less how to cope with the pain daily. It doesn't affect my work and if it starts then I'll reassess. I think that the rest of the team knowing might be more of distraction in the field. I have thought about telling them and I've decided against it."

"I think I understand, and you know I would never betray your trust, right?"

"Of course I do Emily."

She was about to say something else when their food arrived. Reid could tell that she was worried. He waited for the server to scurry away then gently touched her hand. She looked up at him and a small smile formed across her face. She did feel reassured by the simple gesture. Reid didn't pull his hand away the connection they both felt was so strong.

"I promise you that when the time is right I'll tell Hotch about this. I just don't want everyone asking me how I am feeling daily," he explained.

"They'd only ask because they care about you," she explained.

"I know. I'm just not ready for everyone to know. I haven't even told my mom about this before now I was afraid to worry her. Now that I know what this is I'm going to tell her I'm just not ready for anyone else to know."

"All right Reid. If you need anything you know you can ask me."

"Thank you Emily."

They began to eat their meals not saying much more. Prentiss was surprised that Reid trusted her so much. She never thought that his mother didn't know about the ordeal that he was suffering through. But she understood why he didn't want worry her before he knew what was happening. She was relieved she had been able to help him find the answers he needed but was still worried about him since he was still not going to tell the rest of the team the truth.

End Part 5

Notes: This is just kind of the wrap up of the last part. Thank you for the support and for accepting what I chose to be wrong with Reid.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Au Natural (Part 6)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: Thank you as always for the support on this fic. After this part the fic goes mostly fluffy. Parts eight through ten are where they really change their relationship so not much more of wait now.

* * *

Reid had been doing research about his diagnosis for days. He never thought that having a diagnosis could be so frustrating. The more information he found about the condition he was suffering from the fewer answers he seemed to have. Every source he found had different cures but none of them were anything he'd want to try. He had hoped that having a name for these headaches would mean he could stop the pain, but all he could do was continue to manage it, and hope they would go away again.

He'd barely spoken to anyone since his appointment. He had thrown himself into doing research and had even asked for some time off. He sighed when he heard his phone ringing again, then turned off the sound. He looked at the missed calls and felt a slight pang of guilt seeing that most of the missed calls were form Prentiss. She had been so supportive through everything, but he needed to be alone with his thoughts. He'd written his mother a letter in hopes that it would help him sort out how he was feeling but he was just more confused. He started to re-write the letter when his doorbell rang.

He wanted to ignore it, he knew who it was, but he also knew she would find a way to get in even if he didn't answer the door. He put down his pen and went to the door. He was not at all surprised to see Prentiss standing there; she looked partially hurt and partially angry.

"What gives Reid?" she demanded. "You let me stay for you exam but then you shut me out? You take personal time without telling me!"

"Please, Emily don't shout," he mumbled, putting his fingers on his temples.

"I'm sorry Reid, but I can help. You just have to ask, you know that."

He sighed. "I can't ask you to come and have a sleepover every time the pain spikes. As much as your presence helps with my pain management I can't always count on that. Eventually I'll be forced to find another way."

"Reid I'm not going anywhere," she promised. "Not again not when you're like this."

"I can't ask you to this for me."

"I want to. Please let me help, at least until you find something else that helps."

He hugged her. "All right, but if you can't for any reason I'll understand."

She laughed. "It's adorable that you think I have time to date. Even if I did I'd want to be right here with you Reid, that's what friends do for each other."

"You're a good friend. Do you mind playing a game of Scrabble tonight?" he asked her. "I need to distract myself from the research I've been doing."

"Sure," she assured him, and watched him take out the game.

"What did you find that made you take sick time?" she asked after they were well into the game.

He shrugged. "The pain was bad it wasn't about the research."

"I know when you're lying to me Reid, what's going on?"

He sighed knowing she was right, she was the only member of team who could really profile him. "Emily, please."

"I've seen you in worse pain. Reid, please tell me," she almost begged him taking his hand, but feeling her body start to goose bump she let it go.

Reid felt energised the moment she'd touched him and wished it had lasted longer. "Cluster headaches are most often known as suicide headaches because of the high prevalence of people suffering from them taking their own lives to escape the pain."

"Reid you're stronger than that, and if ever you think you might not be I want you to tell me and I'll do what I have to to help."

"Thank you."

He was about to touch her face but instead he gently squeezed her hand. They smiled at each other for a moment before they then both looked down at their Scrabble tiles trying to cover what they were feeling. Prentiss then began to place her tiles on the board excitedly. They had been playing for over an hour when Reid looked at Prentiss and noticed she was trying to hide a yawn.

"Let's get some sleep," he told her. "I can leave the game for the next time you're over."

"I'd like that," she told him. "Today seemed longer without you there."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This is the first time I've seen you take a sick day. It was just odd not having you there."

"If I call in sick again I'll warn you," he assured her.

Prentiss didn't want to tell him how much she enjoyed staying the night next to him, and how comforting she found it to wake up tangled in him. She had never really enjoyed sharing a bed with any of her ex-boyfriends but it was different with Reid. She knew she might be setting herself up for heartache but after her ordeal in hiding hearing someone breathing next to her helped her to know that nightmare was over. When she woke up and found Reid asleep next to her she was able to fall asleep again not thinking twice about a monster being after her.

"When do you want to set up that dinner with my mother?" she asked him looking through her go bag to be sure she had what she'd need.

"How about the next evening we don't have a case?" he suggested. "There's no point in drawing it out. I do want to thank her for helping me to get in to see that specialist so quickly. I had hoped for better news, but at least I know what I'm up against now."

"I'll call her tomorrow and we'll get it over with."

"I don't think it will be as bad as you think."

"You clearly don't know my mother."

He shrugged. "Would you like to change first? I've got some shower gel and shampoo under the sink if you need it."

"Reid it baffles me that you are single."

"I look odd when I'm naked."

"I don't believe that."

He laughed nervously. "Maybe one day you'll get to judge that for yourself."

She could feel goose bumps starting to form as she thought about Reid naked. She knew it was wrong to think about her friend like that but she couldn't help herself. She excused herself to the washroom to change. After she had changed he went into the bathroom, and she listened as he put the water on. He might again started to try, so she took a book trying not to think about how amazing it would be to sneak into the shower behind him.

Reid came out wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms, pulling on a white undershirt, his hair still wet, and already starting to curl. Prentiss had to stop herself from staring at her friend. She pushed aside all the naughty thoughts going through her head and focused again on her book. They both stayed up for a little while longer reading, he took his cue from her, shutting his light off just after she did. Just like the last time she had been in Reid's bed they both fell asleep facing opposite walls and woke up tangled in each other's arms. She just hoped that no one on the team would question why they both arrived minutes apart, especially if started to happen more often.

Notes: The suicide headaches information is true. Even researching something you actually have online can be scary. Things are going to start to get going between them soon. I hope the pace is working for everyone. It's strange for me to go so slowly. But it's fun... well let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Au Natural (Part 7)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: Dinner at Prentiss' mother is upon on us… get ready. I told you I was going to show a softer side in this fic so that's what I did. In the next part they have to talk about their relationship. You'll see… enjoy!

* * *

As he had promised Reid had gone to Ambassador Prentiss' the next night they did not have a case, which happened to be a Friday during an early spring snow storm which would have melted had it happened during the day. He didn't want to stall the dinner or offend the ambassador so they had gone despite the weather warnings. The whole night had gone better than either of them had expected. Reid was amazed the whole night seeing how Prentiss must have grown up. He knew it must not have been an easy childhood, being forced to act like an adult but it still amazed him.

"Spencer, how are you feeling?" the ambassador asked him as they sipped on coffee waited for their dessert. "Emily told me about your diagnosis."

"I'm feeling all right today," he told her. "At the moment my doctor and I are looking into foods which might be contributing to the headaches."

"It must be difficult to that with your job."

"It's been a challenge, although so far nothing seems to making a difference. I'm optimistic we'll find something to make the pain go away permanently."

"I certainly hope so."

The maid came back into the room and placed their plates down in front of them. After the dished had been cleared away they all made their way until the sitting room where Prentiss and her mother enjoyed a glass of wine. Reid declined explaining he didn't often drink and that alcohol could trigger another headache. They hadn't planned on staying late but the whole evening had been going so well neither of them wanted to say anything. They didn't have to work the next day, and Reid was just happy to see Prentiss spend some real time with her mother she seemed so happy.

Reid looked outside and noticed the storm had gotten worse since the last time he looked. He knew they had travelled in worse weather, but the lateness of the night combined with the wind made him more nervous. The lateness of the snow storm meant that it would be harder to predict what might be under the slush as they drove. He looked over at Prentiss and could see her still smiling and didn't want to be the person to bring that to an end.

"It's really coming down out there," he informed them both.

"You're more than welcome to stay, so I won't worry," the Ambassador offered. "Unless of course you have somewhere else you need to be."

"No we don't have anywhere we need to be, until morning if we get a case," Prentiss replied. "Spencer do you have your go bag?"

"It's in my trunk, but what will you use?"

They had taken Reid's car and hers was parked in his parking spot at his apartment, with her go bag likely inside of it. Neither of them had expected to stay the night, but knew it was better not to risk travelling on the slick roads when they didn't have to. Prentiss was getting along so well with her mother Reid was glad that she would get more time with her, even if he wasn't entirely comfortable with the situation.

"I keep a few things here just in case," she assured him. "The road to the highway makes me nervous too. Would you mind bringing in my purse while you're out there?"

"Sure no problem," he assured her before going outside to retrieve the items.

When he got to the house the maid took the bags assuring him she would put them in the room they would be staying in before she showed him to the guest bathroom to freshen up from being out in the wet snow. Reid didn't think anything of it and went back into the living room. He smiled when he saw Prentiss curled up on the couch with a glass of wine laughing with her mother. He knew their relationship had been strained at times but was glad to see this evening seemed to be light hearted.

"Spencer, welcome back," the Ambassador said, with a genuine smile. "I hope it wasn't too bad out there."

"It's just frozen water it dries quickly. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said, sitting down next to Prentiss.

"Mom and I were just talking about when I was a kid and how I used to love snow storms."

"You never told me that before."

She shrugged. "I guess it never came up before. I'm glad we got to this tonight Mom it's really helping me to remember things I thought I'd forgotten."

"I'm glad Emily," the ambassador told her. "Do you remember the time you decided you wanted to build Frosty?"

Prentiss laughed. "Spencer, you need to hear this," she told him, patting his knee playfully. "There was one time my parents were at a function during a snowstorm, and I got away from my nanny."

"Emily makes it sound like it was an anomaly for her to escape from her nannies," laughed the ambassador.

"It's not my fault they didn't like what I like, anyway, apparently the entire room of dignitaries were looking for me anywhere they could think a five year old could hide."

"After about twenty minutes of searching," the Ambassador continued. "Someone stepped outside to have a cigarette, and there was Emily all bundled up on the balcony building a snowman. Her father had promised to let her make Frosty and it had slipped his mind. When she saw the snow on the balcony she got in her head to build her snow man, even if her nanny didn't want go outside in the cold. By the end of the evening about half a dozen of the men were outside helping her to build her snowman, and the host even let Emily use of his top hats to make it really look like Frosty."

Emily burst out laughing. "I still remember how mad I was that my snowman didn't come to life! My dad told me that it was after Christmas so the snow might not be magic anymore."

"Do you have any memories like those?" Ambassador Prentiss asked.

"I grew up in Las Vegas, there would sometimes be snowflakes, but there wasn't snow to speak of," Reid explained.

"Not exclusively about snow, about your childhood Spencer."

"We never knew when my mother might have one of her bad days, so we didn't venture far from home. Some of my fondest memories are of my mother reading to me."

"That's really sweet," both of the women cooed.

The three of them talked for another few hours about various milestones in Prentiss' childhood. Reid liked hearing these kinds of stories and he could tell that listening to her mother relive those times was helpful to his friend as well. Finally they began to get tired and the ambassador excused herself telling her daughter that her old room was set up whenever she got tired. Neither Reid nor Prentiss wanted to say anything and said goodnight to her mother.

End Part 7

Notes: So that wasn't so bad right? I promise things start to take off in the next part… thank you for being patient hehe… but you know they have to get together cause of the prologue. I hope you're still enjoying this… heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Au Natural (Part 8)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: So a few of you had an idea where this was going. I hope you like this part. There's no real action in this one but I like it anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

The two of them stood in the doorway of Prentiss' old bedroom. Reid could not believe that this was actually her room growing up. It was larger than some of the apartments he had lived in. There was a four post bed, with matching mahogany night stands, dressers and even a wardrobe. There was a doll house and a chest which he assumed was either a hope or toy chest. It took them both a moment for the truth to sink in.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Reid asked, keeping his voice quiet.

"I think my mother thinks we're dating," Prentiss sighed, ushering him into the room and shutting the door. "We have a nice night and then she goes and she pulls something like this!"

"Emily don't get upset, please, tonight has been really nice let's not change that over a room. It's not like we haven't shared a bed before."

"I know, but Reid…"

"I understand now."

He tried not sigh, but he was a little hurt. They had spent the whole night bonding and now he realised that she saw him as nothing more than a friend. Prentiss realised right away that she had hurt his feelings, but she hadn't expected to.

"We can talk to her tomorrow it's late," he assured her. "I'm tired let's just try to get some sleep."

She sat on the edge of the bed. "What do you understand now? What does that mean? Why do you look like I just kicked your puppy?"

"I don't – Can we talk about this another time?"

"I would rather we talk about this now."

"I don't see how it will help the situation. It's already awkward enough as it is don't you think?"

Prentiss' jaw dropped. "Spencer you can't be thinking what I think you're thinking."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I think we should just go to sleep."

"I think there's too much thinking going on and not enough talking."

"Emily please," he sighed.

"How do you know I'm not thinking the same thing?"

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I know what your mother thinks about this, and I think…"

She put her fingers against his lips to silence him. "Stop saying think. Reid – Spencer, you don't mind that my mother is under the impression that we're a couple?"

He shrugged. "It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"What do you want?"

He shrugged. "You're my best friend, and as much as I don't want that to change I know that the times you've stayed at my apartment – while I've had headaches were the best nights of sleep I've gotten in my entire life and a part of me would like to explore that further."

"I want that too, but this isn't exactly the right place for that."

"I am aware of that," he assured her. "Emily I've become quite adept at not letting my desires get the better of me when you're around me. We can talk about what we might want from our relationship without it leading to my crawling on top of you like a horny teenager. I know how to control that part of myself especially where you're involved."

Prentiss' cheeks turned slightly red. "Spencer, are you saying what I'm hearing?"

He nodded. "I've had fantasies about you Emily from the moment I first met you, but I knew that I couldn't act upon them because of our jobs. After we became friends I didn't want to risk that so I never told you I wanted to be anything more than your friend."

"You've been hiding your feelings from me for five years?"

"In my defense I did try to show you, but you would tease me so I stopped. I assumed you weren't interested in me in that way. Like JJ told me once, dating me was like dating her little brother."

"I would never think that, I'm just surprised that you never told me how you felt. I never meant to tease you Reid, I just didn't know how to react because I wasn't sure of my own feelings until recently."

"I think I understand. Emily I'm not the kind of person who makes friends easily and I haven't had a girlfriend for more than a few months. I never wanted to risk what we've shared. I would rather have had you in my life as my best friend the rest of our lives than risk telling you I wanted more only to find out you didn't."

She brushed her fingers against his cheek. "Sometimes I forget just how different your life has been Spencer. I don't want to risk our friendship either but I want us to move forward."

"I'd like that too. Then we are on the same page. Where can I brush my teeth and change?"

She was a little surprised that he seemed to be pulling away. She realised that her mother's home hadn't been the ideal place for them to talk about where they wanted their relationship to go but she had expected something that might hint at more than friendship. He had waited over five years to tell her the truth and now that he had he seemed to be pulling away.

"Just through that door," she told him pointing to a closed door he'd assumed was a closet.

Reid picked up his go bag and went through the door. He took a deep breath then relieved himself, brushed his teeth and changed into a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. He didn't have an undershirt in his go bag as he only wore them when he knew he would be sharing a bed with his friend. He came out of the bathroom and Prentiss' gaze fell immediately to his bare torso. The nights they had spent together he had only gotten a glimpse of how he looked with his shirt off, and now that she was able to look she couldn't tare her eyes away. She wanted to know more about where that patch of hair led to.

"Emily," he asked, his cheeks slightly red. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

She stepped closer to him, touching the edge of the small line of hair just below his belly button. "Because I find that very sexy, it makes me think of what might be beyond what I can see."

"Emily," he warned her. "I think this might be best left for another day. It's getting late."

She sighed. "I suppose you're right."

She went into the bathroom and began to her nightly routine. When she came out she was wearing the shirt Reid had been wearing, much to his surprise. He was already under the covers, and she turned off the light before crawling into the bed next to him. He moved closer to her, as if testing the waters, to see if this was really different than the times in his apartment. Feeling him so close to her not trying to pretending they were alone they fell asleep she gladly laid her head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat began to lull her to sleep.

End Part 8

Notes: So that's the beginning of them trying something new. There's just another part with Prentiss' mom that I needed to write you'll see next. Then things really start to take off. Let me know what 'ya think. Heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Au Natural (Part 9)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: Thank you as always for the support on this. I have been told in the past I have made Reid very out of character so I'm trying to really work on that. I hope it shows. Things start to really take off in the next part. I hope everyone likes how I'm writing everyone cause I know I do. Yay fluffy happiness!

* * *

Prentiss woke up the next morning and looked at the clock in the room. She sighed softly, but knew she wouldn't get back to sleep. She had had slept better than she had in a long time. She got out of the bed quietly and ventured toward the kitchen. She didn't want to wake the maid so she began to look for what she wanted. Finally finding the coffee, and filters she started a pot of coffee. She was surprised to hear footsteps behind her.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Emily?" the ambassador asked.

"Mom, you're up early."

"So are you Emily. You didn't have to make coffee."

Prentiss shrugged. "I wanted to."

"Is Spencer still sleeping?"

Prentiss nodded. "It's so rare that we get to sleep in with our on schedule. Besides he looked so peaceful I couldn't bear to wake him. I thought if I made some coffee he might smell it and wake up, and if that doesn't work I'll bring a cup up to him to soften the blow of being woken."

Elizabeth laughed. "Emily you've got it bad."

Prentiss laughed as first knowing her mother didn't realise how new their relationship was. But then it hit her; her mother was right, she did have it bad for Reid. She was so comfortable in Reid's shirt she hadn't bothered to put on a robe before leaving the bedroom and venturing down the stairs in search of coffee. When she had started the coffee she had hoped it was Reid who was behind her in the kitchen; watching her wearing his shirt, maybe fantasising about what he would do to her if they hadn't been in her mother's home. She enjoyed that despite his being upstairs sleeping the smell of him still filled her nostrils every time she took a breath. She hadn't even kissed Reid yet and she knew she was more in love with him than she had been with any other man she'd known.

"I'm happy for you," her mother continued. "You need a man like Spencer in your life."

Prentiss was surprised that her mother was accepting her relationship even though she wasn't sure herself where it was going yet. She poured herself a cup of coffee then poured one for her mother and for Reid.

"Thanks Mom, I'm going to go see if Spencer is awake yet."

"All right, after you've had your coffee why don't we all go for brunch?"

"That would be nice."

Prentiss then went up the stairs to the bedroom. She opened the door slowly and smiled when she saw Reid standing up stretching out. He was still only wearing the pajama bottoms he had been wearing the night before. She tried not to look but it was hard not to be curious. She moved her eyes slowly up his body finally meeting his eyes. She could tell he was surprised to see her still wearing his shirt but he didn't say anything about it.

"Morning Reid," she said.

He smiled at her uncertainly, then mumbled, "oh, um, good morning Emily."

"I brought you some coffee, my mom wants us to go for brunch with her this morning. I think she wants to show you off."

"Show me off?"

"Yes, at whatever posh restaurant she chooses to go to she is going to tell everyone she knows you are Doctor Spencer Reid my new boyfriend, emphasis on the doctor part."

Reid was surprised to learn that this was the point of going for a meal. He was even more surprised that Prentiss might want to have another meal with her mother. She had spent weeks worrying about the dinner they had agreed to go to, because of their strained relationship. Despite his belief that the night before had gone well he wasn't sure how she felt about the whole experience. He was surprised that she was still wearing his shirt, since she had already seen her mother that morning. He was glad that she wasn't hiding their relationship from her mother, but thus far they had only talked about changing their relationship and she could still change her mind after they left her mother's home.

"Do you still want to go?" he asked her, worried that she might enjoy more time with her mother.

She ran her fingers thru his hair smiling, trying to show how relieved she was about hearing his thoughtful question. "Thank you for asking. I do want to go if you're comfortable with that. My mother and I aren't fighting over whatever she thinks is going on between us and it's a nice change."

"If your mother wants to do that I don't see how it will affect us so long as it doesn't bother you. It's not like are going to be seeing those people again any time soon, and I don't see how it could be wise for us to hide our new relationship from anyone regardless of the consequences."

"All right I'm glad you feel that way. Why don't you get dressed while I tell her?"

"Okay, but what about you?"

She smiled. "My mother has already seen that I'm wearing your shirt, besides it's comfy and I want to wear it as long as possible. I'll change after I tell her you've agreed to go so she doesn't wake someone up to make us something now."

He nodded in agreement and she left the room while he went into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. He was nervous about agreeing to go to brunch with them, but he also wanted to be able to spend more time with Prentiss. It felt nice to be able to let his guard down and show her the side of himself he'd always had to keep hidden before. She was his best friend, and he was afraid of risking that friendship but whatever was developing felt right. He went back into the bedroom and was surprised to see Prentiss with her back to him only wearing her underwear.

"Oh! Emily I'm so sorry," he stammered, his cheeks bright red.

"It's fine," she assured him pulling a dress over her head and turning to face him.

"I didn't know that you were changing. I didn't mean to walk in on you- I didn't see anything."

"It would be fine if you did," she assured him. "You're still in your jammies."

She ran her fingers along his chest, as she did his breath caught. She could feel goose bumps forming all over her body. She leaned in closer to him and was just about to touch her lips to his when they heard a wrapping on the door which startled them away from each other.

"The only opening they had is in forty five minutes," the ambassador called, not wanting to open the door. "Can you both be ready in ten?"

"Yes, mother," Prentiss assured her.

"Great I'll meet you in the car."

The two of them sighed softly. "I guess this is to be continued."

He nodded. "I'll go get changed."

He disappeared into the bathroom and came back dressed in his typical work clothes. Normally she thought he looked somewhat awkward but looking again she thought he looked adorable, even his mismatched socks didn't bother her. She straightened his tie as an excuse to touch him again before they left the room and met her mother in the car.

End Part 9

Notes: That was mean wasn't it? I'm not gonna write the brunch. I tried and I didn't like it. So the next part is gonna be them after they go out with the ambassador and where they finally get to not just talk lol hope you enjoyed this


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Au Natural (Part 10)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: All right so no more talk, just a bit of action. This fic is remaining t rated… also they haven't been on a date yet. Just sayin' Reid isn't that kind of guy, even with his best friend lol… Anyway things are really starting to take off from now on… I'm still editing later parts so I don't have an exact chapter count at the moment but there's over thirty… Also I need to figure out my epilogue so yeah… I'll give a chapter count when I've got but there's lots of fic left and lots of daily updates hehe…

* * *

Reid pulled up to his apartment complex. He had been relieved when he saw it come into view, he wanted to relax and really talk with Prentiss now that they were out of her mother's house. A part of him worried that she might change her mind now that they were really alone. He knew he could accept that if he didn't do anything to change their friendship. He parked the car next to hers and half expected her to get into her car and leave, but instead she followed him inside his apartment.

"Spencer – Reid was that just for show?" she asked him as she sat down on the couch.

"Of course not, I was going to ask you the same thing," he replied.

"Why?"

"Emily, I'm not exactly good with women, nor have I had much luck when it comes to long term relationships. I've not had many girlfriends in my life. I have been scared since this morning that I might do something to jeopardize our friendship. You're one of my best friends and I can't imagine losing you, again."

"I'm nervous too, and I don't want to lose you either, but I want to see where this goes. We can't ignore this anymore."

"Then it's agreed then, we move forward?"

She nodded. He then leaned in closer to her brushing his lips softly against hers. It took Prentiss a moment to realise that it was really happening. She relaxed into the embrace and ran her fingers through Reid's hair. She had wondered for a long time what it might be like to kiss Reid. She thought it might be awkward or slopping but in reality it was better than anything she'd imagined before. His touch was so soft but still left her no room to question that this was what he wanted from her. Had she known the man could kiss like that she would have made it a point to try it sooner. She moaned softly into his mouth enjoying the taste of coffee that clung to him.

Reid's heart was racing he had never before taken the chance on kissing a woman first, but everything was different with Prentiss. The moment their lips touched he knew she was different from anyone else he'd been with. His mind was focused on her, and on the kiss, no other thoughts were crowding his mind. All he could think about was how good and right it felt to kiss her. They shared the embrace for a long moment before she began to run her fingers up his chest. His heart began to race and pulled away brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes again and relaxed as he did so and he made a mental note that it seemed to calm her.

"Spencer," she whispered her eyes closing again and resting her forehead against his breathless.

She couldn't believe he'd rendered her almost speechless from just a kiss, but like everything with Reid this was different from anything she'd ever experienced. She then her lips toward his again but he pulled away from her. She looked at him confused. He gently ran his thumb across her cheek, committing the look on her face to memory. If this was the last thing he saw he would die a happy man, she looked truly content.

"Emily, if we keep this up we're going to end up in my bedroom," he told her, his voice thick.

"I don't see a problem with that," she assured him again trying to find his lips again.

"I do. I think it would be best if we took this slowly."

"We've known each other for five years I would hardly call this fast." She ran her fingers up his chest and he took her hand to stop her.

"I suppose, but that being said we haven't been on a date yet. I know we are doing things differently but I do want to take you date before this goes any further."

"I don't need that Spencer," she assured him. "Dates are meant to help you learn about your partner to see if you are compatible if you are going to get along. We already know we are. I know you better than I knew my most serious boyfriends. We both know what we want and I don't see the point in delaying it."

"It's not a matter of not wanting this, Emily. I have had to get rather creative the last few times you've been over to hide just how much I have wanted that. But arousal and release isn't what I want right now." He brushed her hair with his fingers. "I want a connection, something real to show you just how much you mean to me. Rushing into a physical relationship might jeopardize that and I'm not willing to risk losing you."

She gasped shocked to hear his confession. Suddenly everything became very real. Reid had made it very clear he didn't want something short term, and she was excited about that. He was already one of her best friends and she wanted to explore where this would go. She had tried to date friends before and it had never worked out and she wondered if it was because she had never given the friendship to transition into something more. She hoped that Reid's theory was right because she also didn't know what she would do without him in her life.

"All right Spencer, when do we want to go on our first date?" she asked him.

"Tomorrow if we are home?" he suggested. "Otherwise the next night we are home." He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly.

"Okay, so I guess I should get home."

He nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She leaned in and kissed him again, not able to leave without feeling that soft embrace again. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. She moaned softly when she felt what he had been hiding from her for so long but instead of doing more he pulled away from her only moments later again, running his fingers through her hair. She nodded and then left the apartment. When she got to her car she sat there for a long moment contemplating going back in and not letting Reid give no as an answer. She had changed a man's mind before, but instead she turned the key, trusting him since her way had clearly not worked in the past. She wasn't sure how she was going to get through her work day thinking about what he might plan. If Reid was unique in everything else he did she wondered just what she might be in store for now that they were dating.

End Part 10

Notes: Well I hope you liked it. I didn't have them just going off and jumping into bed together cause that doesn't fit this fic. Let me know what you think tho… still yay happy fuzzy warmness tho.. right?


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Au Natural (Part 11)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: As always thank you for the support on this… I still have a few anonymous reviewers if I know you let me know (the new set up for reviews is kind grr I understand not wanting to sign in). So I'm not jumping right into the date, sorry… also the date part is two parts long (I could have been super evil it was almost three you'll see).

* * *

Prentiss was never so relieved that the team had not been called out of town on a case. She was looking forward to her date with Reid and she wasn't sure she could focus on her job wondering what he might be planning. She had gone home to change after what felt like a long day and was now waiting for him to arrive. It amazed her that he had been able to work as if nothing might be going on. There was nothing different about anything he did. She wondered if she had imagined the whole thing until they met in the break room.

"I'm glad we didn't get a case," he told her pouring his coffee. "I have the whole evening planned."

"Me too, I've been looking forward to it. What should I wear?"

"Something comfortable."

She had hoped for more of a hint then that, but it was all he told her. He added sugar to his coffee then left the break room. She poured herself a coffee and was going back to her desk when Garcia pulled her into her lair. Prentiss was surprised to see JJ sitting siting on Garcia's swivel chair.

"What the hell?" Prentiss asked.

"Sorry EP, but we need to talk," Garcia told her.

"About?"

"You and Spence," JJ told her.

"What about Reid?"

"_You_ and the boy genius," Garcia clarified. "As in what is going on with you two. Like a little bow-chicka-wow-wow!"

"And for how long?" added JJ.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Prentiss sighed. "We all have work to do and we should probably get back to it before Hotch notices we're all in here."

"We are allowed to take breaks," Garcia laughed. "So spill it."

"There's nothing to spill."

"I'm a profiler too," JJ reminded her. "You keep looking at Spence's desk and you usually get a latte on your lunch but today you followed him into the break room. He's been looking longingly at your desk too and I'm pretty sure he's ingested twice as much coffee as he normally does it's amazing he isn't jittering around the building like a weeble."

"Fine," Prentiss groaned. "Reid and I are going out tonight after work."

"Like a date?" Garcia asked hopefully.

Prentiss didn't answer she just looked at the floor and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. She was going to talk to Reid about what they were going to tell the team but now she was cornered. She didn't want to lie to them but she also didn't want to betray Reid's trust.

"It _is_ a date!" JJ exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Garcia asked.

"We're not even sure where this is going to go yet. I was going to talk to Spencer about all of this tonight. I know that I want to try this, no matter what the consequences might be but you know Reid he's such a private person. If he found out I told you anything about our relationship before we figure it out he would never forgive me. In the past few weeks we've been getting a lot closer I just don't want to do anything that can screw it up."

"All right but after you two lovebirds figure it all out we want all of the dirty details," Garcia warned her.

"I clearly can't keep anything from either of you. But we should all get back to work before Hotch comes in here," she told them.

"You're right one of these days that vein on his forehead is gonna burst," Garcia added. "How about a ladies' night when Reid doesn't have you tied up in his bed?"

"Garcia!" both JJ and Prentiss laughed.

"Okay, okay, I don't see him as that kind of guy, but you better not become one of those women who forgets her other friends because she's busy shaking up with her beau. If we do not have at least a pub or wine night within a week of your date we're going to kidnap you."

"We?" JJ asked.

"I need a lookout and who would suspect the petite blonde?"

Prentiss laughed. "All right that's fair, although I have never been that kind of person before so I don't see why I'd start now. This week shouldn't count days we're on a case though since I won't be busy with Spencer or you."

"Okay, I can totally agree to that."

"And if something comes up with Henry," JJ added.

"Well obvee, but we do need a girls' night soon to discuss these events where the walls don't have ears."

"Agreed."

They planned everything quickly and then they all went back to work. Prentiss tried not to keep looking up at Reid's desk but it was hard. She didn't want anyone else to question her about what was going on with them before she knew herself that things really were moving forward. She wondered what he might be planning for them. She wasn't sure what to expect from Reid he knew her so well she trusted he would chose something she would enjoy but other than that she didn't know. She hoped to overhear a phone call that might give her a clue but he hadn't picked up his phone all day.

End Part 11

Notes: Sorry for not jumping right into the date. I tend to write Prentiss and Reid keeping their relationship from the team for a while but I wanted something different for this one. Thank you for all of the support on this one it means so much to me hugz to all of you keep the kind words coming.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Au Natural (Part 12)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: Date night is here! I had to split the date up into two parts. Thank you as always for the support on this it means so much to me.

* * *

When Prentiss got home she decided to take a quick shower before she got ready for her date with Reid. She had a towel wrapped around herself looking at her closet. She knew that Reid had told her to dress casually but she still wanted to look good for her date. She knew she didn't have to impress Reid but she wanted to dress differently from when she worked.

After trying on a few dresses she decided to pull on a pair of black jeans and a hunter green sweater that showed just enough cleavage. Her makeup was a little heavier than what she wore at work. She then put on a pair of earrings and matching necklace. She looked at herself once again in the mirror then shook her head remembering she didn't have to impress Reid.

The doorbell rang and she went to the door. When she opened it she was glad to see Reid there. He was wearing a solid black sweater and a pair of tan corduroy pants. He had large mug from edible arrangements with chocolate covered strawberries. She smiled when he handed it to her, impressed that he had gotten her something so thoughtful.

"I hope you like it," he told her. "You look amazing."

"I do thank you Spencer. Let me put this in the kitchen and get my coat," she told him.

She went into the kitchen and Sergio jumped on the counter she scratched the cat's chin as he examined the contents of the mug. She decided to put the arrangement into the fridge instead. She then picked the cat up and put him on the floor. He grunted then sauntered away into her bedroom. She then picked up her coat from off the back of a chair.

"Ready?" she asked, slipping on her coat.

"I am," he told her.

She walked out of the apartment and he put his hand on the small of her back, and led her to his car. When he got to the car he opened the door for her. She smiled at him and got in, immediately putting on her seatbelt. He closed the door then went around to the driver's seat. They didn't go far stopping at a small Italian restaurant that Rossi raved about. They went inside and were greeted by the hostess.

"Do you have a reservation?" asked the hostess with a smile.

"Yes, two for Doctor Reid," he replied.

She nodded and showed them to their table. It was by the window, and like every table had a candle lit in the middle of it. The place was fairly small and the smell of the food coming from the kitchen only added to the atmosphere. Prentiss was impressed by the how it looked, it could have been transplanted from Rome. She was already looking forward to trying the food. Their server came over to take their drink orders, Reid ordered water while Prentiss ordered herself a glass of wine.

"I can see why Rossi recommended this place, it could have been transplanted from Rome," Prentiss commented.

"I hope you like it," he told her.

"I'm sure I will," she told him, looking at the menu. "If I can ever decide what I want to eat. I haven't seen half of these options since I was in Rome."

"I'm not even sure what most of these options are. Why don't you recommend something that you like for me and then you can have some of that as well?"

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not, I trust you."

She smiled and looked down at the menu again. The server came back with their drinks and they ordered their meals. After the server left the two of them became quiet, both knowing that this was going to change everything between them, and at work, but neither of them wanting to weigh down the night talking about work but knowing they had. He reached over and took her hand. He was about to open his mouth when she began to talk.

"Spencer, we need to talk about what we're going to do about work," she sighed.

"I know we do, but can't it wait?" he asked putting down his water glass.

"I don't think so. I wish it could but Garcia and JJ cornered me today to ask me what was going on with us today."

"What did you tell them?"

"The truth, that we had a date tonight. You know we aren't going to be able to keep this from the team, right?"

"Of course I do. I thought it would be a little while longer before anyone questioned us, but I don't want to lie to them either. I know that there are rules against this sort of thing, but there are loopholes as well. If we tried to hide this I think we would be in more trouble. If Hotch or Strauss asks us what's going on we should tell them and then decide what we want to do about it at the time. We don't know where our relationship will be then so there is no point in talking about that now. I do know there could be consequences and I am willing to accept them if it means moving forward."

"You make it sound so simple," she sighed.

"If you have doubts or are worried about your job I'll understand wanting to go back to how we were."

"I can't do that Spencer. I just never thought about how this might affect our jobs and the team."

"Even if one of us was transferred so long as our relationship reminded the rest of those friendships would also continue to grow. If you need more time just tell me and we can do this another time."

As much as she hadn't really thought about what this might mean for her career she knew she didn't want to put this on hold any longer. After the kiss they had shared the day before she needed to know more about what he was like behind closed doors. She knew she was willing to risk anything to see the side of Reid she knew few people had experienced.

"No I don't want to wait any longer. I just hadn't thought about how things might change at work," she sighed.

"I have so, so stop worrying. As long as our work doesn't change it would be difficult for our superiors to use that as the excuse to reassign one of us."

"That makes sense but it's not going to be easy."

"Nothing worthwhile is easy Emily but I know I want this to work."

"I want that as well," she assured him taking his hand.

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand gently. There was something she found very intimate about holding hands with him, mostly because he normally refused to shake hands. She felt truly connected to him. The serve came back and set down an assortment of antipasto down on their table. They both smiled and began to try the various items of the plate.

"I can see why Rossi likes it here," Prentiss commented. "The wine is great and the food is even better. I haven't had a meal served with antipasto for so long. I just hope that you don't have anything that requires much energy planned because we are both going to be stuffed."

"There's some walking involved in what I have planned," he told her not giving away any other details.

"What do you have planned?"

"It's a surprise Emily but I know you'll like it."

They continued their meal. They talked mostly about past dates they had been on, never mentioning anything to do with work. Before their meals were served they were also served salad and bread, Reid was sure he was going to be full before his main course arrived. When their plates were set down he was amazed by how much was there. He was also amazed by how much Prentiss could eat.

"If we come here on a regular basis my mom will stop asking me if I've been eating every time I visit her," Reid laughed.

"I don't think I've eaten so much in years," Prentiss agreed. "And we still have dessert to decide about."

"I think it might be best if we share that."

"I think you're right, what do you feel like Spencer?"

He looked at the menu options. "I'm not entirely sure what most of these deserts are, why don't you chose something?"

"All right."

She looked at the menu and after a few minutes she decided on tiramisu. The server came back and she ordered the dessert as well as coffee to end their meal. After they had finished their desert they sat there chatting and sipping their coffees for a long time. Neither of them had ever been on a date that was so stress free before.

None of the staff seemed to mind that they were lingering to talk, but she did notice that Reid kept looking at his watch. She was curious about what he might have planned if there was a time they would need to be there. She was having so much fun she didn't really want to leave. He had already chosen one thing she loved and she didn't need anything more for it to be the best date she'd ever been on.

End Part 12

Notes: So that was part one of their date hehe… I hope you liked it. Let me know heart.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Au Natural (Part 13)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: Now for the fun part of the date! This part is the longest part of the fic. I could have split it in two but that would have been evil… so enjoy! Happies in my inbox after work today would be amazing... if only real dates went like this eh? I might be grr cause I went on a very awkward date this week lol

* * *

After they had eaten they got into the car and they started to drive. Prentiss wasn't sure what he was planning, and they drove for quite some time. She was surprised when they pulled into a national park, then drove toward one of the camp grounds.

"Reid why are we here?" she asked.

"There's going to be a meteor shower tonight," he told her.

"Oh."

"It's gorgeous Emily. This is one of the best places to see it without too much light interference."

"I'm just surprised that we're at a camp ground."

"I don't actually camp here. I have the space so I can see events like these when I'm in town. Most of the time there's a youth group I let use it. On the rare occasion they are here and there is a meteorological event going on I teach them about it."

Prentiss was a little surprised to learn that he spent some time with the youth group, teaching them about astronomy. She tried to picture Reid with a group of kids but it was hard. Normally kids didn't warm up to him. She couldn't help but let her mind wonder to what I might be like to watch Reid teach their child about everything he enjoyed. She pictured him getting excited and speaking faster and faster as he explained everything like he did when they were together. She shook her head, trying to remove the image from her mind they were nowhere close to that point in their relationship.

He parked his car, and got out as she day dreamed. He then went into the trunk and took out two large blankets. Prentiss followed him as he started walking from the parking space up a small hill toward a campsite. He looked around for a moment before he set one blanket on the ground, and put the other one, still folded on the ground. He then sat down and reached his hand for hers and she joined him on the blanket.

It was still early spring and it was cool so he pulled the blanket over them after they had gotten comfortable. Prentiss was very happily settled into Reid's arms and just took in all of the stars; she'd never seen so many. This was the perfect way to end their evening. She wasn't a huge fan of movies and had no desire to do anything that required a lot of energy. The sound of the woods around them was so peaceful she could almost fall asleep. Reid was also enjoying the peace and quiet; glad he wasn't going to be alone watching the sky that night.

"Did you ever learn about astronomy?" he asked her breaking a long silence.

"Not much," she replied. "I always lived in big cities so I didn't see many stars. This is beautiful."

"I can teach you some before it starts?"

"I'd like that."

He began to point out various stars and constellations that were visible. As he spoke she curled in closer to him, somewhat for the warmth but mostly just to be as close to him as she could. She knew a lot of people would get frustrated by his constant need to share information but she enjoy it. She always did. Getting to hear him tell her all about the night sky was amazing. He didn't sound like a genius when he spoke about something that interested he sounded like any other person who was excited to share something with a friend.

"I think one of my favourite legends about the stars is an Inuit one about two sisters who fall in love with the red and blue star men. When they decide to marry the star men they have to leave their lives behind. After many years of living happily with their husbands in the stars they look down at earth and see their parents are now old and need help. So they decide they must leave their new lives with their husbands to help their aging parents, knowing they can never return to the stars. Before one of them does however she decides to have a baby with her husband so he'll always have a part of her with. She called him North Star. She missed him terribly after she leaves and one night she was staring up at the sky and looked up and saw him in the sky. It's said that after the old woman passed away the most beautiful lights began to appear in the sky and legend has it that it is the sister playing with her child," he told her.

"That's a beautiful story Spencer," she told him then gasped when she saw one of the first light in the sky.

"It's staring!" he exclaimed.

The two of them got quiet and watched the astronomical event for almost an hour without saying anything, just waiting for the next flash of light to steak across the sky. She wondered how many other myths and stories he knew and for the second time her mind began to drift toward a future family with him. She imagined him telling stories to her belly as it grew and then to their child every night before bed. Until that moment she didn't realise just how much she wanted a family; now she wanted at least one baby genius. She thought about how amazing it would be watch a child like Reid learn about the world.

"Emily, I would catch one for you, if I could," he told her breaking her from her reverie.

She smiled at him and realised for the first time that what they shared was more serious than anything she'd ever been involved in before. As much as it made her feel like a teenager she couldn't even think about what might happen if things didn't work out. She was sure that they were going to share the rest of their life's journey together.

"I know you would Spencer," she told him. "You already put it back together for me, and that's the lucky part. I have it on my side table in my bedroom."

"Really?" she could hear the surprised in his voice.

She thought back to the day in the plane where he'd taken her puzzle and how she had reacted. She knew she'd hurt his feelings and wondered if that day had something to do with the delay in their friendship moving toward this. She moved and kissed his cheek softly, reassuringly. He smiled at her and ran his hand through her hair silently assuring her that it was fine. When she had gotten home with the wooden puzzle she immediately put it somewhere she would be able to see it before she went to bed and when she woke up.

"Yeah," she told him. "I know I teased you when you solved it, but the whole team was there and I was nervous. But it was probably the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. Keeping it made me think that you might be interested in being something more, but you never brought it up again."

"I thought you were mad at me for solving your puzzle."

"Spencer I could never be mad at you for being yourself. Sometimes it can be a little annoying that you can just do something I've been trying to do for a long time without even thinking. But that's who you are that's how you work you don't do things like that to be irritating you just want to help. I thought it was sweet that you were able to solve it even if you didn't like the story that went with it. I didn't want my true feelings to come out in front of the team before I knew what you felt."

"I understand but I did feel guilty for solving it after."

"Why?"

"I thought that you had hoped it was someone else who would have solved it for you after. I know I made fun of the story but it was because I didn't I didn't want the team to think that was the reason I solved if you didn't feel the same way."

She laughed not believing that after two years they were finally in a position to tell the other the truth about that moment. She wondered how much time they could have saved and where they could be now if they hadn't skirted around their feelings. She pulled the blanket closer to them and then kissed him softly to assure him that she wanted more.

"I can't believe you kept the puzzle," he sighed. "I had no idea it meant anything to you."

"It meant more than I realised at the time. It's one of the few things I brought to Paris with me."

"Wow," was all he could say he was dumbfounded to learn that she had had feelings for him too for so long and neither of them had done anything about it.

She nodded. "That puzzle made me see that I might want to change our relationship."

"I had hoped it would. Why didn't you ever pursue it?"

"Because I wasn't sure," she admitted. "I was afraid it might change our friendship and I couldn't risk losing you before."

"What changed?" he asked.

"After I came home and I found out just how much everything affected you. I knew that you wouldn't have reacted that way if you didn't feel the same way. When I was in Paris I missed everyone but I missed you most. At first I didn't understand it. I had left everyone I loved behind but I found myself thinking about you the most. I thought at first it was because you had been abandoned before so I worried I'd never get your friendship back. Then I realised I wanted more. The night we all went to Rossi's and you almost didn't show up I knew that there was more to it. I was so relieved when you came in. I knew I hadn't lost you completely."

"Emily I'm sorry about the way I treated you then."

"I deserved it Spencer. I abandoned you like so many other people had but you forgave me."

"You came back though. You are the only person who came back, and fought to be back in my life. I was horrible to you and still stayed."

"I wanted you to know that I wasn't going to let you go, again, Spencer. I didn't leave because I wanted to I did what I had to do to not lose you and the rest of my family."

"I do understand that now Emily," he assured her, running his fingers through her hair.

She kissed him softly. "I'm glad you do. I promise I will do everything I can to make it up to you."

"You already have Emily. The worst part about when I thought you were dead was that I realised I had never told you how I really felt. I thought I would never get a chance to. When you came back a part of me was so angry. I had thought you were different and then I realised you did it to protect us. I also realised you gave me something no one had before – a second chance. I was afraid if I tried to tell you what I've always known that I might lose you again and I couldn't do that. That's why I pulled away until you came to check on me. I had hoped you would be the one to come over, to be worried about me and at first I thought it was a dream. When I woke up and you were gone I was sure that's what it was- then you helped me…"

She could tell he was trying to tell her more but he couldn't find the words. She ran her fingers along his cheek. "That's one of the many thing I love about you Spencer Reid."

Reid stared at her for a moment amazed that she had said it first. He wanted to be honest but he couldn't find the right words before. He was terrified that he would tell a woman how he felt only to not have his feelings returned. He wasn't sure if he had been in love before but he knew had never been able to tell anyone those powerful words before.

"I – I love you too Emily," he told her barely above a whisper.

"Have you ever told anyone that before?"

He shook his head, no. It amazed her that he had never felt that way before. She knew he'd dated before and always wondered how serious it was. Now she knew. She leaned in toward him kissing him softly. He moaned softly and quickly deepened the kiss, gently pushing her to the blanket covered ground. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her. They shared a frenzied embrace for a long time before she pulled away.

"I think we should head home," she whispered. "It's getting late."

"You're probably right," he agreed, running his fingers along her cheek he leaned in and kissed her again.

She lost herself in the embrace for a long moment. This time it wasn't as intense as before. This time it was just gentle, and loving. He pulled away again when her hands began to tease the hemline of his shirt. She was surprised he had such self control but was glad he did, she knew she didn't want their first time together to be on the cold ground of a camp ground, she just hoped things still felt so electrified when they got to her place.

"Let's go home," he told her, handing her the keys.

She went to the car as he folded the blankets up. They barely spoke on their way back to the city. She was surprised that he was going toward her apartment since they usually spent time at his place. His right hand was on hers when it wasn't on the wheel. He parked in front of her building and got out of the car with her. He stood in the doorway with her, kissing her again. This embrace was intense and telling. She knew what she wanted and was surprised when he pulled way.

"Goodnight Emily," he told her.

"It doesn't have to be," she assured him. "Do you want to come up?"

"I want to, but I'm not going to."

"What?"

"This was our first date, and it was amazing, but it should end like this."

"Spencer, we've known each other for so long, and we both know how we feel this isn't like any other first date."

"I know, and it's because I feel like this that I have to say goodnight now." He kissed her cheek. "I love you Emily."

"I love you too Spencer."

She watched as he went back to the car. A part of her hoped he would turn around and change his mind but she knew he wouldn't. She sighed softly then went inside, where she was greeted by Sergio rubbing his head against her leg.

End Part 13

Notes: So that's the other half of their date. I hope you liked it. Some of you guessed it might be something like this so I'm glad it fits them. The legend Reid tells Prentiss is a story I heard at a puppet show I took my niece to called the Star Sisters. Also I love the star puzzle scene and I tend to work into my fic. I hope everyone enjoyed how I used it this time hehe... Let me know!


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Au Natural (Part 14)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: Thank you for the support as always it means so much to me. Also welcome to the new reviewers heart! This one kind of deal with Reid's headaches again… so I don't have a final chapter count because I'm still polishing the last five chapters or so (and I sometimes add stuff I realised I've missed) but we are getting to about the half way mark now so 'ya know.

* * *

Since their date Prentiss and Reid had not had a chance to see each other outside of work. They had been called in early the morning after and had been out of town since. It had been five days and they wondered if they would ever catch their unsub. Prentiss was in her hotel room brushing her hair when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and was surprised to find Reid on the other side. He was holding a file in his hand.

"What's up Reid?" she asked him.

"Can I come in?" he responded.

"Sure."

She moved out of the way and he went inside. Putting the file down on the table, she knew that meant that the file was only a cover. She knew that this case was hard on all of them. The unsub they were after was hurting kids, and she was sure that the stress was going to make his headaches worse. She wished he would tell the team the truth but she understood it wasn't easy for him. She knew she should be happy he had even told her the truth. She took his hand gently to reassure him, and to make sure he knew she wanted him there.

"I know that this is a terrible idea, but could I maybe – stay in here tonight?" he asked her.

"Is your head bothering you again?" she asked.

"It is. I'm not sure I'll be able to focus on anything tomorrow if I don't get a good night's sleep. Those kids need us to be at our best. I need to be able to help them. I'll set my alarm to go off earlier than usual so I can get back to my room before anyone knows I'm not there."

"All right," she agreed.

She knew that it was probably a bad idea to share a bed on a case but she didn't care. She too wanted a good night's sleep in hopes of being able to focus more the next day. She wanted to ask him why he hadn't come to her sooner. He went to pull her toward him but she pulled away from him. He sighed softly and scratched his head.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"I'm just confused," she told him.

"About?"

"What's going on," she sighed. "The other night was amazing it was a perfect first date, but you haven't said anything about it since then."

"We've been at work," he reasoned.

"You're here now."

"I'm here because I am in a lot of pain and we have an agreement. I can leave if you'd like."

Prentiss was even more confused. One moment she thought there was more going on between them, and the next he acted as if nothing had changed between them. She wanted to help him with his headaches, but she also wanted to move forward with their relationship. Everything always seemed so simple to Reid, since they were at work they were supposed to pretend like nothing had changed because they were both professionals, but there was so much more to it than that. They had agreed not to lie to anyone about their relationship, and since they weren't directly working they should be able to do what they wanted as if were personal time.

"Dammit Reid!" she growled. "I don't want you to leave. I just want to know what the hell is going on between us."

"We're dating," he told her as if it was the most obvious thing the world.

She felt a little like she'd been slapped in the face. She was shocked to hear him say that. She was starting to think she had dreamed their date. But he clearly saw it the same way she did; something very important to them and the moment that changed their relationship. She wanted to act professional on cases but she also wanted her boyfriend to somehow show her how he felt when she was feeling insecure or overwhelmed. The only reason he had come to her room that night was to help with his headaches, which she had agreed to do as his friend.

"Then why haven't you done or said anything along those lines in the past five days?" she asked him.

"Because we've been on a case, I know we said we wouldn't hide any of this from our friends, but I don't feel that flaunting it is the best way for us both to keep our jobs."

"I'm not asking you to flaunt it I just would have liked some sort of reassurance."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you Emily. Isn't that enough?"

The way he was looking at her, and the mix of sincerity, confusion and hurt in his voice was enough to convince her that with him that was going to be enough. She hugged him tightly, and when she did he kissed the top of her head. She had never felt like this before. She had never been the kind of woman that needed reassurance from her partner before. She knew he was right but a part of her wanted to feel his hands on hers just something that no one else understood to reassure her that what they shared was always between the even when they were working.

"I don't know Spencer but we can talk about that later. How bad is the pain?" she asked him.

"It's pretty bad. Do you mind if we just lay down?" he asked her.

"Of course not make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you."

She watched as he began to unbutton his shirt. She took off the bathrobe she was wearing revealing she was wearing a long nightshirt. She climbed into the hotel bed, trying not to stare at Reid. She was relieved that he was getting more comfortable with her. He began to fold his shirt, and placed on the dresser. He then removed his pants, putting them with the shirt. Prentiss smiled noticing he hadn't brought anything else with him. He got into the bed wearing only a pair of purple boxers. He pulled the blankets over them both, and within moments her lips were on his. He pulled away a few moments later.

"It might be best if we put that on hold for tonight," he reasoned.

"Because we're on a case?" she sighed.

"Not only that. I am in a tremendous amount of pain I would doubt that if we move forward it would be enjoyable for you. We can talk about what to do while we are on a case when we're home if that would make you happy though."

"All right that would be good."

She was on the other side of the bed from him not sure what else to do. She wanted to curl up closer to him but they hadn't talked about the boundaries when they were on a case. She didn't want to pretend like they were just friends anymore, but she also worried that they might get caught in bed together. Reid was laying on his back with his eyes closed for a moment then he opened them again and moved his head to make eye contact with her.

"Emily you may as well come closer you always end up with your head on my chest," he reasoned.

She moved closer to him, and laid her head on his chest. He yawned, then began to run his fingers through her hair. She was amazed by how much he seemed to enjoy running his fingers through her hair. There was something she found comforting about this soft and gentle touch. It was helping to lull her to sleep and get her mind off her worries about being caught. She had never felt so comfortable in anyone's arms before. Hearing his heart beating as she slept reassured her that she wasn't alone in a foreign hotel room hiding from all the people she loved anymore.

"Emily," he whispered.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too Spencer."

It was only moments later that they both drifted off to sleep. Both content to be in each other's arms, knowing they would be safe from the nightmares which haunted them. Neither of them were worried about the consequences of their actions. They both needed to rest in order to solve the case. They were both relieved to have a source of comfort on the long case.

End Part 14

Notes: All right so I didn't want to totally abandon the headaches once they started to date so that was that… Let me know what you think it's always appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Au Natural (Part 15)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: Sorry for the strange updates the last few days... I was having another bout of headaches, then my nappy sister showed up with some drama. Anyway the good news is that the very handsome ER doc helped the headaches. As always thank you for the support on this it means a lot!

* * *

Prentiss woke up the next morning and sighed happily when she realised that Reid was still next to her. She found it comforting to wake up to find him still there. She had had her share of one night stands in her younger wilder days and a part of her still worried that she might wake up alone any time she fell asleep in a man's arms; even though she hadn't yet had sex with Reid. She was about to doze back to sleep when she heard a rapping at her door.

She realised she was going to have to explain to someone why Reid was in her room, in her bed, wearing only his boxers. She wanted to ignore it but there was another knock at the door and she knew whoever was there wasn't going away; which meant there was likely something going on with the cas. Reid was stretching out on the bed as she pulled her robe on. She opened the door and was surprised to see Hotch standing there already dressed for another day of work.

"Have you seen Reid this morning?" he asked her she could hear the worry in his voice.

"I –uh," Prentiss stammered uncertainly, playing with her hands.

She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She knew she shouldn't lie to her boss, but she also wasn't sure that she was ready to tell him the truth. She also didn't want to betray Reid's trust by telling Hotch the reason why the genius had been in her room that night. She could try to tell him that it was she who didn't like to be alone in hotel beds since her time in hiding, but Hotch wasn't the unit chief for no reason. She knew if she lied he would see right through it.

"I'm in here," Reid replied, much to Prentiss and Hotch's surprise, clad only in his pants, pulling on his shirt.

Hotch looked over at the genius obviously surprised to have not only found him in Prentiss' room but also not hiding the fact he had clearly spent the night there. Despite a supposed moratorium on inter office profiling, the team still partook in it, and there were some whispers about those two, but never thought that it would come to light like this. He was relieved that he would not have to reprimand them for lying for any length of time, but he also knew there would be many questions when this case was over.

"What are you doing in Emily's room?" Hotch asked.

"I slept here last night," Reid replied not wanting to lie to his boss.

"Is there something you two aren't telling me?"

"Hotch, it's not what you think," Prentiss assured him, not wanting to have to answer questions about her relationship with Reid. "I can explain why Reid was in my room." Prentiss was about to try to explain why she wanted him there when Reid interrupted her.

"I've been getting headaches lately," Reid explained surprising both Prentiss and Hotch. "I hadn't told anyone but Emily until now. I was diagnosed with cluster headaches a few weeks ago and my doctor and I have been working to find ways to alleviate the pain. So far the only thing that has helped has been getting a good night's sleep. Emily has been there for me when I need that, and this case was so difficult. I knew it was a bad idea but we need to help those kids. I didn't want to worry anyone and it hasn't been affecting my work that's why I didn't tell you sooner."

"That doesn't explain why you are in Emily's room, nor why you didn't answer your phone when I called it."

"I turn my phone on silent when I have headaches. Normally I don't sleep well enough for it to be an issue I must have forgotten to put the sound back on. I am in Emily's room because we discovered that I sleep better that way. I know that we are on a case but it was becoming hard to focus because of the pain. I was willing to try anything, including breaking a few rules in order to sleep better."

"That's all?" Hotch asked.

"Mostly," Prentiss told him.

"What do you mean by mostly?"

"We're dating," they both told him.

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He had thought he had dodged the bullet on the change in their relationship. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain to their superiors but he knew he would find a way to keep the team together. He needed to know all of the facts before he could decide what he needed to do. He tried to focus on the part of him that was happy for the two members of his family finding something good; especially for Reid.

"All right, how long have you both been hiding this?" he asked them.

"For the duration of this case," Reid told him.

Hotch was surprised to hear that. He had been sure the answer would have been longer. He had noticed a difference between them before Prentiss' faked death and had been expecting this news for a long time. He was relieved that they had finally been honest but was shocked that their relationship had changed only a few days before. He was curious about how things had changed but knew he didn't need to invade their privacy.

"I won't report this unless it starts to affect your work," he told them. "But you know I don't like secrets on the team."

"We want to tell everyone," Prentiss assured him.

"I'm just not ready to tell anyone else about the headaches," Reid admitted.

"That's your choice Reid but you might find having more support would help."

"Emily says the same thing but right now I have the pain under control and there is no reason to worry anyone else with the diagnosis. I think we all would rather focus on some good news."

"You might be right about that. Although I think it might be best if you waited until we finished this case."

"You're right, we do need to focus," Prentiss agreed.

"Thank you both for your honesty. We need to get going, however another child has been reported missing. Reid I was hoping you could work on a geographical profile before I wake the rest of the team."

"Of course let me get changed and we'll head to the station. Emily when you arrive would you mind bringing me some coffee and maybe a muffin?"

"I don't mind at all Reid," she assured him trying to act like she always did around him. "How's your head this morning?"

"A lot better thank you." He leaned toward her and softly kissed her cheek.

For a moment Hotch wondered just how much their relationship had changed until he saw the sweet but subtle exchange between the two of them. Prentiss was glad that Reid showed her how he felt in front of their boss. It was exactly the kind of thing she wanted him to do, just to reassure her that there was something going on between them.

The two men left her hotel room, and Prentiss got changed. Only a few minutes later her phone began to ring it was JJ telling her about the latest body. About half an hour later the rest of the team were all in the hotel lobby discussing various aspects of the case as well as where Reid and Hotch might be already. After assuming they were already at the station Prentiss got both Reid and Hotch a coffee and a muffin to not arise suspicion and the team began another day with only one more person knowing the truth about the change in their family.

End Part 15

Notes: So they were caught... kinda but they're not gonna lie to the team... the next part the rest of the team finds out. Also for the record I am in such a good mood today for the first time in a long time my pain level is below a level five... if it rains here I shall be frolicking. HUGZ all


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Au Natural (Part 16)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: Thanks for all the happy messages about feeling better. HUGZ all. So the team finds out the truth in this one. I hope everyone still likes the pace of this. As always thank you for the support I am enjoying this fic.. it feels nice to be posting regularly.

* * *

It had taken another three days to solve the case the case had been so long that Garcia had to join them in Detroit half way through for extra help. They had been able to save the last two victims, and everyone was just glad to finally be getting to go home knowing the unsub couldn't hurt any more children. The team boarded the jet and began to take their usual spots. All except for Prentiss who sat down next to Reid, he was surprised she was close but relieved at the same time. He needed her close after everything that had happened. He was surprised when she took his hand and squeezed it softly.

It took Prentiss a moment to realise what she had just done, she hadn't even thought about it. She needed to calm down and Reid was able to do that for her. She knew there were at least four pairs of wide eyes on her, and for the most part she was relieved to not be keeping secrets anymore. This wasn't how or where she expected to tell everyone else but she was glad it was over with.

"I knew it!" Garcia exclaimed from where she was sitting.

"When did this happen?" Morgan asked.

"The night before this case started," Prentiss replied.

"You two look awfully comfortable together for something so new," Morgan commented.

"You can believe whatever you want to believe," sighed Reid. "We didn't want to hide this however telling you while on a case seemed like a bad idea."

"I think we all needed some good news," JJ sighed, looking up from her phone where she'd been flipping through pictures of Henry.

"Don't you think that this means our girls night is off," Garcia warned.

Prentiss laughed. "All right, I'm not really in the mood to talk right now it's late and it's been a long case."

"I'm with Prentiss I don't wanna know all the dirty details, it'd be like knowing your baby brother's sex life," Morgan agreed. "Let's all just wind down." He then put his ear buds in his ears.

The rest of the plan ride was spent as they always did. JJ had fallen sleep after she called home. Morgan and Garcia were both plugged into their iPods, no one knowing whether they were asleep or not. Rossi and Hotch were chatting quietly. The only thing that was different about this trip was that Prentiss and Reid were curled up next to each other. Prentiss had fallen asleep on Reid's shoulder within minutes of the discussion about their relationship ending. Even Reid had let his guard down after the long emotional case and had fallen sleep with Prentiss.

"It's nice for them to have that," Rossi commented, looking over at the sleeping couple who seemed totally at ease despite everything they had been through.

"It is," agreed Hotch. "I'm just relieved they didn't try to hide their relationship."

"Do you really think they could have gotten away with it in this group?"

"Reid is very good at keeping his hand hidden when he thinks he needs to. I've learned Prentiss' tells but without Reid's reaction we likely would have dismissed it."

"You might be right about that. So do you think it's gonna last?"

"If anyone has a chance it's those two, they've already been through so much together. Despite my failed marriages I do believe in love Aaron."

Hotch smiled. "I just hope that this doesn't change everything for the team."

"I'll pull some strings with Strauss if I have to."

"Do I wanna know what happened between you two?"

"It's better not to know."

The two men continued to talk until the plane landed. When it did Reid woke up first and gently ran his fingers along Prentiss cheek to wake her. She mumbled something then opened her eyes. She smiled at Reid then leaned toward him and kissed him softly, forgetting the whole team was there. Reid couldn't relax into the embrace and after a moment she pulled away. She squeezed his hand to assure him she understood. They all disembarked from the plane and went to their cars.

"Let me drive you home," Reid offered as Prentiss went to her car.

"Thank you Spencer."

She knew she probably shouldn't be driving but she needed to get home to feed Sergio. As soon as they got to the main road Prentiss had fallen asleep again. Reid pulled up to her building and this time gently kissed her to wake her. He then got out of the car and opened her door for her. She smiled and they walked into the building together, stopping at her front door.

"Do you want to come in?" Prentiss asked, running her fingers along his cheek.

"Mm, sure," Reid replied, kissing her softly.

She unlocked the door and the two of them went inside and were greeted by a very angry looking black cat. Prentiss had never seen her cat act like that. His fur was up on ends and he looked twice as big as he normally did. Usually Sergio was sweet but something had set him off.

"Sergio what's up with you?" she asked looking around the apartment. "Stop that."

Sergio hissed and spat at Reid in response. Prentiss had heard about the "Reid effect" before but had never seen it first hand, she also had not expected her own cat to be the one to let her see it. Sergio had attitude but he had never hissed in the entire time she had him. She went to get closer to him to pick him to reassure him but the cat growled.

"Stop being a bastard," she grumbled, going again to touch him but the black cat backed away.

"I told you animals don't like me," Reid reminded her.

"He doesn't normally act like this. Maybe if you tried to pet him."

Sergio growled angrily bearing his teeth, and retracting his claws the moment Reid put his hand near the animal. "I don't think he likes that idea," Reid told her.

Prentiss couldn't believe her luck she had finally gotten him to come inside and now Sergio was acting like he was possessed. Normally she liked that cat's attitude but this was more than that. The cat seemed to genuinely hate the genius.

"Maybe it would be best if I just headed home," Reid offered.

She sighed. "I don't want you to go."

The second she got closer to Reid Sergio's growls and hisses grew louder and he looked like he was about to pounce.

"Either I leave now or we end up at the hospital because your cat attacked me," Reid told her, going to run his fingers through her hair despite the feline's angry protests.

"Sergio would never hurt you Spencer," she assured him.

"No offense Emily but I don't really believe that statement. Besides as much as I may want this I think the timing is less than ideal."

"Maybe, but you can stay here tonight."

"I'm fairly certain that your cat is going to sit on my face at some point in the night and smother me to death."

"Are you afraid of cats?"

"That's illogical. Of course I'm not afraid of cats. I do have a fear of suffocation causing death."

"Caused by my cat?" she asked.

"If any animal you encountered reacted like that you would be nervous too Emily."

"He just needs to get used to you."

"I feel like him knowing that we are mating in another room is not the way for him to get used to nor warm up to my presence."

She laughed. "I can't believe you just used the word mating. Besides if that's your only issue tonight I've fed Sergio so we can go to your place." She ran her fingers up his chest.

"Again I don't think that is the best way to get him to accept me." He kissed her softly. "I just feel like it would be best if we waited a little while longer."

She sighed. "Spencer it's not like either of us is saving ourselves for marriage or anything."

"I know. This case has been long and I'm tired. I just want to go home."

"You can stay here."

"There's nothing clean left in my go bag. I'd ask you to come with me but I feel guilty you've been away for so long and I keep you away from home more when Sergio is here alone. Maybe that's why he doesn't like me."

She laughed. "Okay I understand maybe I should stick around here tonight. If you change your mind I'm getting in the bath so I'll be up for a while."

"Okay Emily." He kissed her cheek then left.

He left her apartment and went to his car. He sat in it for a few minutes wondering if he should go back up and talk to her. Instead he started the car and went home. When he settled into his bed he noticed the pillow next to him still lingered with her scent and pulled it closer to him.

End Part 16

Notes: I know this one was a bit of a tease… I really liked the Sergio bit and wanted to keep it in the fic. There will be more with Reid and Sergio hehe… Let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Au Natural (Part 17)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: So there's a slight change of pace for the next two parts. Prentiss did promise a ladies' night so here it is. Thank you as always for the support.

* * *

Prentiss, Garcia and JJ had all met up at their favourite pub for a few drinks after a day of catching up on paperwork after their last case. Prentiss had promised them a girls night out and to tell them about what was going on with Reid, and she couldn't wait any longer to tell them. The women were sharing a pitcher of sangria as well as a combination platter of deep fried favourites; chicken tenders, onion rings, mozzarella sticks, and deep fried pickles.

"So do you have dirty details to share with us?" Garcia asked hopefully dipping her breaded pickle into the sauce then nearly burning her mouth.

"You're never going to learn to let those sit a minute are you?" Prentiss laughed.

"Probably not, and don't dodge my questions. Details EP, all the dirty details about how much of a genius Doctor Awkward is!"

"There are not really many details to share ," Prentiss admitted.

"You and Spence seemed pretty happy curled up on the plane together yesterday, and we put this on hold till tonight," JJ reminded her.

"I know but that doesn't mean I'm sleeping with him," Prentiss told them.

"Really?" Garcia asked. "He's not… you know?"

"God no! He just thinks we should wait."

"He thinks?" JJ asked.

Prentiss sighed. "I don't exactly have a choice in the matter at the moment. It is kind of nice to not have to worry about that yet, though."

"So what the heck did you two do last night?"

"We were tired, it was a long case. He dropped me off at home and Sergio was acting like a bastard and Spencer went home. Nothing happened we went to bed in our own apartments."

"So you've gone to bed not in your own apartments before?" Garcia asked.

"I've been at his before. And there was that time at my mom's and a few nights ago in the hotel but-" Garcia interrupted before she could say nothing had happened.

"You minx you!" giggled Garcia. "You and the genius got it on at your mom's house and on a case? And you say your wild days are behind you!"

"I didn't say what we were doing and since I told you we haven't had sex yet so yes PG I would say my wild days are mega behind me now."

"Wait, wait, are you saying what I think you're saying. You haven't had sex with him, but you've shared a bed?" JJ asked.

"I've been in his bed, more than a few times. Since I've been home sometimes I get freaked out being alone. I wake up and have nightmares, and having someone else there helps me sleep now. Trust me I never understood sharing a bed for the sake of sleep before a couple months ago. I fell asleep at Reid's once and since then we've had an arrangement."

She didn't want to lie to her friends but she also didn't want to betray Reid's trust. She knew her lie was believable and that her friends wouldn't question it. She did have nightmares since she was home, and having Reid there helped but she would never have made the first move like he had. It seemed like something that Reid would agree to doing because he always did what he could to help a friend.

"I can't picture you two all snuggled up like little baby cats to sleep. I know I saw you on the plane and all but it was late and I was sleepy. I would think that a guy who doesn't like to shake hands would have some sort crazy routine before he let someone else into his bed," Garica laughed.

Prentiss took a large gulp of her drink. "I hadn't even thought about any of that! My dry spell might last longer than I thought. Just because he's all right with us sleeping next to each other doesn't mean he doesn't have some strange routines about sex. Good god I hope he's normal on that front."

"I dated this guy who insisted we shower before _and _after," JJ commented.

"Eww," both Prentiss and Garcia sniggered.

"I assure that was a onetime occurrence."

"You don't think Spencer is like that, do you?" Prentiss asked.

"I doubt it. Spence just doesn't like people he doesn't know touching him. Once he's warmed up to people he's fine. I don't think his fear of shaking hands means he's a germaphobe, if he was he would never go near Henry."

"All right you might right about that," Garcia agreed. "But why would our genius not want to get it on? Come on what guy do you know doesn't jump at the first chance to get a woman naked, especially the awkward and geeky ones? Think about it."

Prentiss laughed. "Maybe he is just worried about rushing our relationship. Things are going so well right now maybe there's no point in complicating things."

"You're dating a genius, who is your best friend, I doubt that would complicate things," JJ assured her. "I'm sure Spence has his reasons though."

"Strange as they may be," laughed Garcia.

Prentiss nodded then began to play with her phone, looking at the time and sliding the slider open and closed. It didn't take the other two women long to realise this new behaviour. She promised her friends a girls' night but she wanted it to end with her curled up with Reid. She was getting used to having him next to her, and when he wasn't there she realised she would end up waking up worried she was hiding again and she knew it would be worse because she was drinking.

"You want to call him," JJ pointed out.

"Do you mind? Then I'll focus I promise."

Prentiss had never been the kind of women who needed to hear her boyfriend's voice just for the sake of hearing it before. She knew that everything with Reid was different but she hadn't expected this. A part of her also wanted to see him but she had promised her friends a much needed girls' night and didn't want to disappoint or make them angry.

"You have got it so bad," JJ laughed.

"You go talk we'll work on this pitcher," Garcia assured her, pouring another glass of sangria.

Prentiss laughed then went outside and called Reid. The phone rang a few times before he picked up. She wondered if he had taken Morgan up on his offer of a guys' night. Although Morgan's idea and Reid's idea of a good guy's night were two very different things; especially since Morgan had vowed never again to play a game of poker with the player everyone was sure cheated.

"Hi Emily, what's up?" he asked.

"Not much I'm just out with JJ and Garcia," she replied. "I was wondering if you'd be cool with me coming over after."

"That would be fine."

"I'm sorry about last night."

"I overacted and I was being a little paranoid. I should have stayed."

"It's okay, really, I'll just go to your place tonight it seems to be working best for us both. Sergio is used to me not being there for days."

"I'm still sorry. Where are you right now?"

"I told you I'm out with Garcia and JJ."

"I know that, but where are you drinking so I can drop off your key."

"My key?" she asked surprised.

"It makes sense this way if I'm sleeping when you come by you won't wake me. Also if my head is bothering me when you come over I don't have to get up to unlock the door or listen to the buzzer."

"I guess that makes sense. We're at the pub we usually go to."

"Good I'll be there soon."

"You do realise Garcia is gonna pounce on you the second you walk through the door, right?"

"I do I'm ready for her."

"All right see you soon."

Prentiss hung up the phone, and went back to the table. She didn't want to tell her friends that Reid was on his way to drop off a key for her. She wasn't ready to answer their questions before she saw Reid. She was sure that after she saw him her friends would better understand what she was feeling. Even though Garcia wasn't a profiler she was very in tuned with all of her friends.

End Part 17

Notes: Again I focused a lot more on Prentiss in this fic. I feel like I've written the Morgan teases Reid about his girlfriend like an annoying brother enough before and it didn't fit this fic. Let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Au Natural (Part 18)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: All right so here's the conclusion to the girls' night and a few more answers about Sergio, he'll be in a few parts. Enjoy!

* * *

Reid walked into the bar, scanning it for his friends. Finally he saw them and went over to the table where they were sitting. When he got half way to the table he noticed that Prentiss was walking toward him. When they met not too far from her table Prentiss wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. He immediately started to blush. He gave her the key, not trying to hide it from the other two women. Prentiss was surprised by his behaviour but it also made her feel more at ease. Reid wanted nothing more than to be honest with his friends.

"I bought a cat bed today and litter box today," he told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"In case you want to bring Sergio over so he doesn't have to be alone as much."

"Thank you Spencer that's really sweet."

She was touched that he had bought items for her cat, which he was sure was looking to kill him in his sleep. She realised that things were very serious between the two of them. Reid had admitted he was ready for them to live together and had given her the opportunity to make it happen when she was comfortable with the idea. She leaned in and kissed him sloppily. He wrapped his arms around her but couldn't relax into the embrace due to the taste of wine on her lips.

"Emily, how much have you had to drink?" he asked her.

"Not enough," she laughed. "Hmm, if I drink too much will you send me home tonight?" she asked, playfully.

She then moved so that she was able to suckle the side of his neck, much to the genius' surprise. He had never understood why some people felt the needed to be affectionate in public. He had never so much as hugged any of his ex-girlfriends in public before and he was already out of his comfort zone without Prentiss' playful attempt at getting something he knew she wanted from him sooner rather than later.

"Emily!" he gasped. "Garcia and JJ are right over there!"

"I don't care," she assured him, nuzzling his neck. "Spencer you didn't answer my question."

"No I wouldn't, but I might have to sleep on the couch."

"Where's the fun in that? I was thinking of all kinds of things we could do in your big comfy bed when I get home."

He sighed. "Not while you're drunk, when everything changes between us I want you to remember every moment of it."

"What is going through that big genius brain of yours Spencer?"

"You'll see soon enough," he assured her.

"So you're not going to make me wait forever then?"

He ran his fingers through her hair. "I have a time frame in mind as well as something planned. Please trust me."

"I do, Spencer," she assured him. "You think of everything don't you?"

"I try. Now have fun tonight. This is a girl's night I should go before they try to lynch me."

She laughed. "They'd never do that to you. But I'll see you soon. I love you."

He kissed her cheek softly. "I love you too."

She went back to the table to join her friends. She could hear the two of them giggling as she got closer to them. She knew that part of the way she had acted was because of the alcohol but she didn't regret it. She wanted her friends to know that what they had was serious.

"You've go it so bad Emily," Prentiss laughed.

"He's got it worse!" Garcia sing-songed.

"Did he give you a key?" JJ asked.

"He did," Prentiss replied.

Prentiss was still surprised he'd given her a key, despite the fact it was in her hand. It seemed like a big move for them, especially considering they had only been on one real date. She had never been in a relationship that was so serious so quickly before. Normally she would want to run away when things got so serious, but everything with Reid was different. She didn't feel tied down or tethered to him. She was still able to enjoy a night out with her friends; only now she knew that he would be home waiting for her. There was something very comforting and reassuring about that.

"A forever key?" asked Garcia.

"I think you need to slow the pace," laughed Prentiss. "But, yes this is my key to keep."

"I didn't realise you two were so serious," JJ admitted.

"I didn't either. He even got a few things for Sergio."

"Wow that is serious," Garcia cooed. "He's willing to let your kitty move in!"

"Especially considering they hate each other."

Prentiss still wasn't sure how she was going to go about brining Sergio over to Reid's apartment. She knew the cat hated to go in his crate, and hated the car even more. She hoped that if she brought the animal to Reid's that he might calm down around the genius but she wasn't sure. Sergio had never reacted so negatively to anyone before. She didn't want Reid to feel uncomfortable in his own home; even if he was the one who had offered to let the cat in by buying the items she had. She also didn't like the idea of her precious pet being alone much and wanted to have him at Reid's to greet her after a hard case.

"Wow, EP this is uber serious," Garcia told her.

"You're not going to get worried and take off, are you?" JJ asked.

Prentiss shook her head. "No I have never wanted anything like this before."

"I can almost see your poogie little genius babies already!"

"All right PG, you so need to slow down or we need to find somewhere with a dance floor."

"It's country night at Jackson's!"

"I'm game," Prentiss assured them both.

"All right country night it is," said JJ.

The three women left the bar and piled into a cab and went to a club. After a great night of dancing with her friends Prentiss went home, Reid's. She didn't bother to change or anything she just slipped into the bed next to him, the world was still spinning and fell asleep within moments. She was sure she hadn't woken him until she felt his arms wrap around her. She sighed happily glad to wrapped up in his arms after a good night out; it felt right.

End Part 18

Notes: The next few days the updates will be around this time due to my work schedule… I hope everyone is still enjoying this lemme know if you are.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Au Natural (Part 18)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: Thank you as always for the support. So Sergio makes another appearance in this one but mostly it's mostly about Reid and Prentiss' anniversary hehe...

* * *

Prentiss opened the door to Reid's apartment and immediately smiled. She realised that every day it felt more like home. She was home later because Reid had had an appointment with his neurologist that afternoon. She expected Sergio to greet her when she walked in, but instead found him curled up on the middle shelf of one of Reid's many bookcases. She was surprised when she realised the shelf had been cleared off and Sergio's blanket from when she had gotten him from the shelter was folded into the corner.

"Spencer?" she called going to go into the kitchen.

He came out and he pushed her gently back into the living room. "I'm not ready yet," he told her.

"What's gotten into you? You cleared off a whole shelf of books so Sergio could sleep on it, and now you're not letting me get a glass of water."

"I thought since the cat always sleeps there I might as well make him comfortable. And this way he hisses at me less. I'm making dinner for you, and I don't want you to ruin the surprise."

She leaned in and kissed him softly. "You are so sweet Spencer. How was your appointment?"

"It went well, the new medication seems to be helping with the intensity of the headaches."

"That's great."

"I'll go get you a glass of water and I'll call you when dinner is ready."

She nodded then sat down on the couch. She picked up a book that was on the side table and began to read it as she sipped on her water. Less than an hour later Reid came out of the kitchen to her dinner was ready. When she went in she was surprised to see that he had put candles on the table. She had no idea he could cook, but it smelled amazing. There was a glass of wine waiting for in front of her seat. When she sat down he tucked her in, then put some Caesar salad on her plate first then his. After they were done the salad he then served the main course of white chicken in a red wine sauce on a bed of rice.

"This is amazing," she told him after taking a bite. "I had no idea you cooked."

"I've always been able to cook but I've never had a reason to before," he explained.

"So what made you decide to cook for me tonight?"

"It's our one month anniversary and I wanted to do something special for you."

Prentiss had been so busy with work she'd almost forgotten the date; she wasn't sure if he was going to celebrate their first month together, but was glad he had. She decided she would wait until after they finished to give him the gift she'd gotten for him. A book she had gotten Garcia to track down for her seemed silly compared to the amazing dinner he'd prepared for them but he did believe that it was the thought that counted and she knew the rare edition would make him happy.

She leaned over the table and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you Spencer I needed this tonight."

"I'm sorry if you had to work harder because I left early today," he told her.

"That was fine, I was worried about you, I'm so glad that everything went well today."

"It went better than I expected honestly," he told her. "I was worried that I might not have the energy to do this after so I'm glad the appointment went so well so I could actually make this special for us."

"This was amazing Spencer, thank you. I got you a little something too."

She went into her go bag and pulled out a rectangular shaped wrapped gift and handed it to him. She wasn't surprised that he carefully unwrapped the gift. When he realised it was a book he had been looking for for months he was grinning from ear to ear. She was glad she had been able to find the item so she could see him smile like that.

"Thank you, how did you find this?" he asked her.

"I asked Garcia for help," she admitted. "I know it's not a first edition, but it's all we could find that was affordable."

"This is better!" he exclaimed, already turning pages. "I can actually read this! A first edition is something to have on your book shelf, I like my books to read." It took him a moment to realise he was being rude, and put down the book. "I'm so sorry Emily."

"It's okay," she assured him. "I'm too full for desert anyway."

"I still don't think I should be reading tonight. It's our first month anniversary."

"Spencer I knew you would start to read it when I gave it to you," she assured him. "That's who you are, and I love you."

"If we're not going to have desert right away, why don't we go into the living room?" Reid suggested.

"That's a good idea."

They went into the living room. As soon as he got in the room Reid found the perfect spot for his new book then sat down next to Prentiss on the couch, putting some music on. She curled up into him and within second their lips were all over each other. A few minutes later Prentiss realised things were getting very intense and Reid wasn't pulling back like he had done the past few times they had been alone together.

"Spencer," she moaned pulling away from him.

"Don't tell me you've changed your mind," he told her. "I told you I wanted this to be special."

Her heart began to pound, she felt like she was a teenager again. "Really?"

"Unless you want to wait until we have our desert."

She laughed. "No, I don't want to wait any longer." She ran her fingers along his chest. "You're sure about this?"

"This is what I wanted to wait for. This is a milestone for me."

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded. "I only started dating as an adult and you know how hard it is with this job. I knew you were different but I needed to wait."

"I understand," she assured him.

"I love you Emily."

"I love you too Spencer."

His lips found hers again, their kisses more intense than they had ever been. A part of Prentiss was still worried he might change his mind again until time his hand started up her shirt. She knew that he had experience with women, but there was still a part of her who thought of him as the innocent young prodigy she had first been introduced to until the moment she felt the expertise his long fingers commanded as they explored.

"Spencer, not here," she whimpered.

"You're probably right."

He helped her to her feet and they made their way to the bedroom losing articles of clothes as they went down the hall. She laughed when he closed the door behind them, knowing he was still nervous about Sergio. All her thoughts were soon about him and she was sure his thoughts were focused solely on her.

End Part 19

Notes: So this one is staying at rating "T" my friends… but they have finally taken the next step woot! Let me know if you like it.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Au Natural (Part 20)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: All right so the next couple parts are about Reid's mom. Enjoy!

* * *

Prentiss sat next to Reid on a hotel bed, running her fingers along his cheek. She was trying to be supportive. They were on a case in Las Vegas and they both knew they should visit with his mother; to tell her in person about their still new relationship. He had been debating what to do for the length of the case and now that it had been wrapped up they both knew they would have to make a decision soon.

"Spencer you need to tell her," he told her.

"I don't want to upset her. I've always told her everything and I've kept this from her for two months," he explained.

"Lying to her longer is only going to make it worse. We're here now I'll go with you and we can tell her."

He sighed softly. "I make no promises that she'll want a second visitor from someone she doesn't know. She still thinks that the government is trying to control her mind."

"We'll deal with that if we need to, but you should go see her and tell her what's going on."

He nodded. "I should. And I do want you to meet her if her doctors think she will be all right with that. I hope you understand."

"Of course I do. I've done some research into your mother's condition. It shocks me sometimes that you were able to deal with that when you were so young Spencer."

"I had to, she's my mom and she needed me and that's what you do."

It amazed her to hear him say that, it never occurred to her that he believed that what he did was just what a son should do for his mother. If it were possible to love him more than she already did she did at that moment it happened. He truly was the most caring man she had ever known. She took his hand and he brought hers to his lips and kissed it gently. Goose bumps formed on her body and she knew she needed to keep her emotions in check.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I am."

The two of them left the hotel and Reid drove until they stopped in front a building that looked more like an old hotel than a hospital like it was. He parked and they went inside. She reached for his hand to show her support and was relieved when he took it. It surprised her sometimes how comfortable he had become accepting small signs of affection, but it was exactly that they both needed in times of high stress.

"Doctor Reid!" the nurse greeted him. "You're here to see your mother."

"If she's well enough," Reid replied.

"I'll get Doctor Norman, have a seat he'll be with you shortly."

Reid directed Prentiss toward a seating area. He let her sit first then took her hand when he got comfortable in the chair next to him, taking his hand. Prentiss was looking around at the various people as they waited.

"Doctor Reid," Doctor Norman greeted him as he came toward them. "Your mother is going to so excited to see you."

"I was hoping she might be feeling up to visitors while we were here. I want to introduce her to my – Emily, this is Emily Prentiss," Reid stammered.

"I think she will be able to handle meeting her, but you know how she's reacted in the past."

"I know, although I realise now that introducing her to anyone in the past was premature. I can't keep hiding this relationship from her, she'll never forgive me."

"She's been having a good week so I won't stop you. It's nice to meet you Emily," Doctor Norman said extending his hand to shake hers.

She smiled. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"I'm sure you both want to go see Diana. She's in her room right now."

"Thank you," Reid said smiling.

He took Prentiss' hand and went to her room. He knocked on the door softly and Diana looked up from her book her face lighting up. Prentiss was amazed to see how excited she was to see her son. Reid had told her about how his mother was but she had never gotten a chance to see if first hand, and it was incredibly heartwarming. She instantly understood why Reid did so much for is mother, and was relieved knowing he would always treat her well too.

"Spencer!" she exclaimed.

He walked into the room and hugged his mother. Prentiss held back and looked around the room. It looked a lot like Reid's apartment. Diana caught a glimpse of the other woman in the doorway but ignored her for the moment, glad to being see her son. She looked over at the doorway and noticed that the brunette wasn't going anywhere.

"Who is that woman Spencer?" Diana whispered suspiciously. "Why is she here? What does she want with us?"

"Mom, that's Emily, she's my – girlfriend," Reid explained.

"Girlfriend? She's older than you Spencer."

"Age isn't relevant Mom I've always been friends with people who are older than me."

"Being friends and dating older people are entirely different things Spencer. Older women tend to date younger men for one reason Spencer."

"Mom!" he exclaimed. "Please don't do this."

"Do what Spencer? Worry about your choices. A mother is allowed to that it's part of being a mother. I just wonder if that woman is the best woman out there for you."

"Mom she understands my job, we've known each other for a long time, our age is irrelevant."

"It's not just the age difference Spencer. There's a lot of things that I worry about. I don't want you marrying someone else who does your job. It's so dangerous either of you could get hurt."

"If we worked other jobs we could walk out into the street and be hit by a bus. Emily makes me happy. Why can't you be happy for me?"

She sighed. "Spencer you could bring a queen here to meet me and she wouldn't be good enough for you. No one is as special and unique as you are."

"Mom you told me all the time when I was growing up that you wanted me to be happy and Emily makes me happy."

"I worry Spencer. How do I know she's not controlling you with her feminine whiles?"

"Mom!" Reid exclaimed. "Emily is still in the room."

"I don't see any point in being dishonest with her. I don't like you Emily. You're going to brainwash my son and then I'll never get to see him again, and I'll end up in one of those awful places instead of here."

"If I had any intention of doing anything like that Missus Reid Spencer would not have brought me here," Prentiss told her not wanting to upset her.

"Maybe you won't get him to place me somewhere else. But you are a woman, and my son is clearly very fond of you and I've never liked the idea of having to let him go."

"I understand that Ma'am but Spencer has been my friend for a long time and I know how much you mean to him. I would never do anything to damage that bond, and I would do anything to have Spencer in my life."

"People say a lot of things at the beginning of a relationship and things change. I don't trust anyone with Spencer. He has been hurt in the past. Even you hurt him. I keep every letter he has ever sent me and I know what you did, and that hurt him more than anything anyone else has done."

"I came back."

"That doesn't change the fact that you left. Arguing about this isn't going to change anything. It's very rare that I get to see my son."

"Mom," Reid tried to protest.

"Spencer it's okay," Prentiss assured him. "You visit with your mother, you have so little time with her, and call me when you're ready to leave and I'll come back to get you. There was a nice café down the street and I've been looking for a chance to catch up on some reading"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah, have fun, take your time just call me and I'll come get you."

He kissed her cheek softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She left the room and went to the car. She was glad that he had a chance to visit with his mother, but she had hoped she would get a chance to get to know her. She had done a lot of research about Diana's condition and knew that she might never be able to accept someone new in her son's life. She knew that she still wanted to be in Reid's life and hoped that he wouldn't pull away from her because of the way his mother had reacted.

End Part 20

Notes: Well that was that... There'll be a second part with Diana. Tell me if you liked it.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Au Natural (Part 21)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: We finally had a storm! How I've missed them... Anyway thank you as always for the support. I know the last part wasn't very happy but I thought it fit Diana better. You'll see what happens and Reid will make up for her leaving in a couple of parts.

* * *

Reid was trying to enjoy his visit with his mother but his mind was reeling about what had just happened. He wanted his mother to get along with Prentiss, and instead he was with his mother and Prentiss was in a coffee shop. His mind was reeling and he wondered if they would ever get along. He knew it was wishful thinking to hope that his mother would understand that Prentiss was different.

"Spencer," Diana whispered. "I so rarely get to see you the least you could do is focus."

"Mom," he sighed. "She's different from the other women I've introduced you to. I've known her for years. We didn't jump in and change our relationship. There's something deep inside of me that is telling me that she's supposed to be in my life for the rest of it."

"I am happy that you think you've found that, but I am disappointed that she's a succubus."

"Mom!"

"I know you don't want to hear this Spencer. Just because she has used her supernatural feminine whiles on you doesn't mean she can do the same to me. She knows that I know that's why she left."

"Emily left because she knows how much you mean to me and she wanted us to have some time together. That should prove to you that she's not like the other women I've tried to introduce you to. She is trying to understand you and you're treating her like she's a…" He was at a loss for words.

"Succubus," she told him. "Why else would a woman want to be with a younger man?"

"Because she knows me very well, I've always been around people her age growing up, and she understands that. We've been through so much together. She is the first person I have been able to forgive after leaving."

"That's all well and good Spencer but it's because of what she is that you have forgiven her and have fallen into bed with her."

"Mom I can't do this," he sighed. "You'll see the truth when you're ready to accept it. What has you so worried is that you know as well as I do how serious this is and you're afraid I'll stop visiting you. I would never do that."

"You're a good boy Spencer even if you are stubborn."

He sighed and knew that was the best response he could get. "Do you want me to read you an act or two from your book?" he offered.

"You always did like Hamlet," she told him handing him the book.

He sat down across from her and picked up the book and began to read to her. He always felt at ease when he got to read to his mother. As much as he liked to visit with her often times it was easier to sit with her and read for hours like she used to do for him when he was younger. He ended up reading more of the book than he'd planned to. He always lost track of time when he read.

"I'm getting tired Spencer," Diana told him.

"All right Mom, I should leave," he assured her.

"How long are you here for?" she asked him.

"I think the plane is going to leave in the morning. We were on a case."

"You tell pilot to be safe. I hate all that flying you do Spencer it's so dangerous."

"I know Mom but at least this time it meant I got see you."

"I suppose you're right. I love you Spencer."

He smiled. "I love you too Mom, hopefully I'll be able to visit again soon."

"I hope so too."

He hugged her then left the room. As he was leaving he called Prentiss, and while waited he talked to her doctor about how she was doing like he always did. He saw the car and shook the doctor's hand and went outside. Reid got into the car and sighed softly, he was glad that she had come back.

"I'm sorry Emily," he told her.

"It's okay, we both knew this could happen." She took his hand.

"I wanted her to at least tolerate you. She's convinced you're some kind of succubus whose goal is to brainwash me. I tried to reason with her but she got so upset."

"Spencer you know she only has so much control of what she thinks. This doesn't change anything between us. I can accept it if you go and visit her and she doesn't ever want me there. I can entertain myself for an afternoon in Las Vegas."

He nodded. "I thought this time it would be different with her. I've tried to introduce her to a few people before, and she always reacts like this and then-" he sighed softly.

"I'm not going to leave because of this. I almost lost this once and I'm not going to risk it again. I can accept it if your mother never accepts me. I understand how close you two are and I would never try to do anything to get between that."

"But you've told me you want children at some point."

"I do want that Spencer."

He took a deep breath. "What if my mother doesn't accept our child?"

"I don't think she could do that. She loves you Spencer she thinks you are the best thing that has ever happened to her, and therefore she will think that your child is just as amazing."

"Even if she doesn't accept my partner?" he asked.

"I think so. I don't think she'll ever fully accept that you're not her perfect child and that you have grown into an amazing man but I really think that when you have a child she'll just see it has an extension of that."

"You might be right. Thank you Emily. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I could go for some dinner, what do you feel like?"

"How about sushi?"

"Sure."

They pulled away from Bennington's and went toward his favourite sushi place. They were both glad that they had told his mother the truth, even if it didn't go as well as they had hoped. They were no longer lying to her, and Reid hoped that at some point she would accept his relationship.

End Part 21

Notes: Well that was that... I hop you liked it.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Au Natural (Part 22)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: As always thank you for the support as always everyone. Heart. Reid and Prentiss need to talk after what happened.

* * *

After everything that had happened with his mother Reid knew that he should to talk to Prentiss about the women in his past. He had been putting that part of their relationship off but he knew he couldn't let it slide much longer. He knew it was important for moving forward and hopefully for Prentiss to understand why he hadn't told his mother the truth sooner. After they had settled in their hotel room he pulled her toward him. She smiled and kissed him softly.

"I told you last night it's the wrong time of the month," she reminded him.

"I know, I wanted to talk," he explained.

"All right, what are we gonna talk about?"

"I was thinking we should talk about our romantics pasts."

"Spencer," she warned him.

"I don't need all of the details, whatever you're comfortable telling me is fine, really. But after everything today I think I owe it to you to tell you about the women I have introduced my mother to in the past."

"All right, it did sound like there might have been more than I expected."

"I don't like to lie to my mother. I have introduced her to anyone I thought I could become serious with. After I introduced her to Lila I realised I was rushing things. I had to be comfortable in my relationship in order to explain my mother to a woman, or in your case tell her about our new relationship."

"How serious were things with Lila?" she asked.

"Not overly, honestly. She thought I was innocent and virginal and was looking for a conquest of sorts. After she found out that I had actually been with a woman before she lost interest."

"Who was your first?" she heard herself asking him without even thinking. She wasn't sure she was ready to tell him about her past and she wondered if it was fair to ask him those questions as a result.

"Her name was Dominique I was her tutor when she was in high school. I tutored a lot of people to help make money for my mother and I, and it gave me a chance to meet people my own age. I knew it wasn't the greatest idea because I didn't normally understand or fit in with people my own age, I still don't but I thought I owed it to myself to try it. My mother never liked her and usually we would study at her place. Her parents were never home and one night we were both curious and decided it would be better to try it with a friend. The next time she came over my mother somehow knew what had happened and things didn't go well after that. My mother accused her of all kinds of horrible things we hadn't even heard about at the time, thinking it was all her and I tried to explain myself but she didn't listen she just kept calling Dominique all kinds of different disgusting names it was awful. I don't blame Dominique for never speaking to me again after the things my mother called her, but you can't really make up for that sort of thing."

"I'm so sorry, Spencer."

He shrugged. "After I had her committed there was another woman Ashley, who I think I might have used to forget my pain after what I did to my mother. She asked me a few weeks into our relationship if she could meet my mother, and I agreed. She told her that she was not right for me, because she was too shy and meek. Needless to say that relationship ended shortly after. After that I didn't even go on a date until Lila. I also tried to introduce her to Austin and it went better than some of the others, but Austin realised that I or our children could end up like my mother and told me she wasn't ready for that. She contacted me a year ago, after she was hurt in a car wreck, but I couldn't see any kind of future with her after she had run off like that."

"You are more than worth the risks, Spencer."

He kissed her forehead. "Thank you Emily. I love you. It wasn't easy for me to get dates. Most women see me as a curiosity rather than as a viable mate. I had all but given up on finding happiness until this started with you. I didn't want to do anything for a long time because I needed your friendship. I knew you were different from anyone else I had met, but fear of history repeating itself is a very powerful thing."

"I understand Spencer. I wish my past were as short as yours."

"Emily I don't need to know about everyone. I only told you about the women in my past because they shaped who I am and my choice to finally be with you. The two men who likely most shaped your romantic compass I already know about."

"I guess John and Doyle are the two men who most changed me. But there are a few other men I should tell you about."

"You can wait if it's too hard. I don't want to rush you."

"I know it wasn't easy for you to tell me what you just did. I just need to collect my thoughts."

He kissed her forehead. "Nothing you can say about your past will change how I feel about you. It's your future I am hoping to get."

Her heart melted. "Spencer you are an amazing man. I don't think anyone has ever told me anything so sweet before."

"That's a shame Emily, although I suppose it ended up being my gain."

She laughed then yawned softly trying to hide it from him. She enjoyed getting to spend time like this with him, and she didn't want it to end. She wanted to tell him about who she needed to tell him about but it had been a long day.

"Emily we can talk about this another time. Today has been long and you need your rest."

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"It's fine really. I only told you about this because of what happened with my mother today so that you might better understand why she acts the way she does sometimes."

"Spencer I think I understand better than any of those other women what you have had to face due to your mother's illness."

"I agree there, and thank you for taking the time to understand that."

"I love you Spencer, that's what you do when you love a person."

He kissed her cheek softly, touched by what she had just told him. He then went into the hotel bathroom to brush his teeth. She used the bathroom after him, and immediately curled up in the bed next to him. It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep.

End Part 22

Notes: Well that was that… I hope you liked it hearts and hugz.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Au Natural (Part 23)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: It's Prentiss' turn to talk about her past, and they talk about their living situation. As always thank you for the support on this, I can't really tell most of you in reply cause you're all guests but it means the world to me really.

* * *

Prentiss sighed happily as she unlocked the door to Reid's apartment. She was glad to be home. As soon as she opened the door Sergio greeted her with a loud meow then began to rub up against her leg. Reid took their go bags into the bedroom while she fed and pet the feline. He then went into the kitchen and put the oven on to warm a shepherd's pie for dinner.

"Spencer," Prentiss said as she came into the kitchen. "Can we talk about something?"

"Sure," he told her. "Should we sit?"

"Probably."

They moved to the kitchen table and she took his hand. Reid was sure that the axe was about to fall. Every time before that something like this had happened it indicated bad news. As much as he could read Prentiss he could tell something was bothering her. He wanted to believe that she was different, a truly thought she was, but his mind wouldn't agree with what his heart was telling him; bad news was going follow.

"Is this good news?" he asked her, uncertainly.

"Yeah it is," she assured him still trying to accept his insecurities. "I'm not going anywhere. I hope that I keep showing you that."

"You have," he assured her. "But with my past I am hardwired to expect the worst."

"I was thinking about our living situation."

Prentiss had been thinking a lot about their living situation in the past few weeks, especially after she had brought Sergio. At first it had been a quick solution to the problem but now she was starting to realise just how many of her belongings had migrated to Reid's apartment. It broke her heart that Reid looked so worried and she knew that only time would reassure him that their relationship really was different from any he'd been in in the past.

"Oh are you not comfortable here anymore?" he asked her, rubbing his thumb on the inside of her hand.

"I am very comfortable here Spencer. I don't even think of going home as going to my condo anymore. When we land all I can think about is getting home, which is here with you and relaxing. It just seems redundant that we each paying for our own places when we are always here."

"Would you like to move here permanently?" he asked.

"I think so."

"We could move to your building if you would prefer."

"No, I'm more comfortable here, and my lease is a month to month."

"We could look for new apartments when my lease is up if you'd like. I know this place is decorated more to my liking. Morgan always calls it a library with a bed."

"I wouldn't call it that, I like it here it's comfortable and I don't have a problem with the books. I just think it might be nice to have a place that reflects us both."

"All right, so we'll start looking at apartments and deciding what we both want, I'm not actually very attached to his apartment despite being here for so long," he assured her. "I'm going to go put our dinner in the oven."

He got up and put the shepherd's pie into the oven. It didn't take long for it to warm up and they sat down and enjoyed their meal. After they were done they curled up on the couch together and watched a documentary they had PVRed while they were away.

"Spencer I think I'm ready to tell you about what we talked about last night," she told him as the documentary ended.

"You don't have to," he assured her.

"I want to. Other than John and Doyle there weren't many men in my life I was serious about. They were just there when I needed comfort or companionship. I never expected those relationships to go anywhere."

"If they are the ones who matter they are all I need to know about," he assured her.

"There is one more guy I should tell you about his name is Christian. I dated him before I joined Interpol," she explained. "It was more than dating, we were engaged. I took the job as a way to get out of it. I know it was a horrible way out but when he asked me we were at a party and he asked in front of all of our friends and I felt obligated to say yes. I loved him, don't get me wrong but I wasn't ready to be married yet. There was more I wanted to before I settled down. When I told him about the job offer he told me couldn't go with me and watch me put myself in danger, and that was that. He's married now."

"Do you regret your decision?"

"Not really he wasn't who I was supposed to marry and he's happier now than he would have been with me."

"Do you want to get married?" he asked her.

"I do when the time is right and the person is right. You know what the worst part about getting engaged was? I realised when it happened he didn't really know me very well at all and that really sucked. He only asked because he thought it was the next logical progression in our relationship. The ring he got me was a princess cut diamond solitaire in yellow gold."

Reid laughed. "You wear white gold."

"How do you know that?"

"I notice these things. You also wouldn't like a traditional stone. I personally think that a fire opal would most suit you, but they are considered to be bad luck in an engagement ring because the stone is softer than most gemstones and is more prone to falling out with long term wear."

"You've looked into this?"

"I've done some research."

Prentiss was a little surprised to hear that, but excited at the same time. She knew that if Reid had done some research about engagement rings he might be thinking about their future and there was something thrilling to her about that. As much as she was unsure about marriage before she knew that Reid was probably the right choice for her. She knew she didn't want to rush their relationship and ask him more questions so instead she kissed him softly. She moaned softly knowing exactly where the kisses would lead.

End Part 23

Notes: I hope you enjoyed this one! I figured it was about time Reid mentioned he was seriously thinking about his future with Prentiss.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Au Natural (Part 24)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: Hey sorry this one is a little late folks I haven't been home today… so happy to be home. It was nice to have so many kind reviews when I got in. I will reply to those I can after I eat my dinner.

* * *

It had been over a week since they had visited with Reid's mother but he still felt guilty about everything that had happened. Prentiss tried to reassure him that she understood that his mother was sick but it was hard for him. His mother had never accepted any of the women he had brought to meet her but he truly thought that it would be different this time. What he had with Prentiss was more serious than anything he had shared with anyone in his life. He loved her and he thought that would make the difference for his mother. He decided to make it up to her he would give her a day at the spa with her friends. Prentiss was shocked when she realised what he'd given her.

"I'm sorry about what happened with my mom," he told her handing her an envelope.

Prentiss took the envelope from him and opened and was surprised by the gift that was inside. She had not been expecting a voucher for the spa, and she certainly wasn't expecting one so expensive. There was enough there for her to spend most of the day there with her friends. As much as she loved a day of pampering and relaxing with her friends she thought it was too much. He had already explained everything and she had told him she understood what had happened but she could tell he wanted to do more. She knew how much his mother meant to him and she would never to anything to get between them.

"Spencer you didn't have to do this. What happened wasn't your fault," she assured him, looking down at the voucher he'd given her.

"I wanted to, and I feel badly about what happened," he explained.

"And we talked about it, I understand, really," she tried to assure him, running her finger along his cheek.

"I want to give this to you, please Emily take it you deserve a day of relaxation with your friends."

Prentiss knew that she would hurt his feelings more if she didn't accept the gift, but she was worried that it was too much. She had been trying to plan a spa day for a while but she didn't want to have it happen like this. She'd known that what his mother had said had really upset him and that he was going to try to do something to make it up to her. She thought it might be another home cooked dinner or night out but not something that seemed so extravagant.

"We knew this could be the outcome and it isn't you who should be apologising to me," she told him.

"I should have known," he sighed. "She's always reacted poorly to the women that I've introduced her to. I wanted it to be different this time but she didn't and I want to make it up to you."

He'd wanted very much for his mother to accept his new relationship because this one was different from the others, this one was serious. He'd wanted to tell her that they were living together and he was already thinking about marriage, but he hadn't gotten the chance. Instead he had to spend his visit with his mother defending Prentiss as his mother tried to tell him that she was just like every other women in his life who had left in the end. He felt guilty because he'd told his mother about Prentiss faked death but never about how close they had become since she'd been home.

"Spencer you didn't want to lie to her any longer. We both knew this could happen and I'm fine with the way it ended up playing out, honestly I am," she assured him. "It doesn't change anything between us. I don't want you to think you need to give me extravagant gifts when things don't work out as you'd planned."

"I'm doing this because I love you and I want to show you that not just because I screwed up. Next time I won't get something so big but this is bought now so you may as well use it. I've heard you all say you don't get to get away as much as you'd like and this will help. Enjoy it."

She kissed his cheek. "You don't owe me anything."

"I know I wanted to give you this because you're the only woman I've known who didn't allow my mother to scare her off."

"It will take a lot more than your mother, who has a very good excuse for acting the way she does, to scare me away from you Spencer Reid," she assured him.

He nodded. "There's still a part of me that's nervous you might change your mind about that. I know how difficult my mother can be."

"I know about your past, and how much you went through with your mom growing up, which is why you are so close to her. I also understand why you're so worried but I have no intention of leaving and hope you feel the same way. I know how much your mother means to you and while I had hoped she might accept me I'm fine with letting you have time with her when you need it because she's your mother and the only blood family you have. That's what you do when you love a person Spencer you find a way to make it work."

"Thank you Emily." He kissed her cheek softly.

"Now that we have that settled we have a day off and no one asking us to do anything with it. What do you feel like doing?"

"We still haven't been able to go see the new exhibit at the Smithsonian if you're still interested."

"I think that's a good idea."

The day was gray and miserable and spending it in a museum seemed like the best thing to do. Reid was still amazed that he had found someone who he didn't think it was odd to spend an afternoon at a museum. They left the apartment shortly after and drove to the museum. Prentiss enjoyed that they could spend an afternoon together at the museum hardly speaking but still connecting. She was sure she would never get sick of going to this kind of thing with him because she enjoyed watching him almost as much as she enjoyed the exhibits.

As they walked around the museum her mind began to wonder what it might be like to go with their children to a museum. She wondered if the children they might have would have the same thirst for knowledge he did. His excitement was almost child-like. She had wanted to ask his mother what he was like growing up, but knew she might never get the chance to. Unless she suddenly changed her mind about how she felt.

After they had spent a few hours at the museum they decided to go for dinner. The rain had cleared up but it was still overcast as they walked toward the restaurant. They almost always went to the same place after they went to the Smithsonian. After they were seated Prentiss began to text her friends to set up their spa day for their next Saturday off.

End Part 24

Notes: So that was that I hope you enjoyed it. Isn't that a nice surprise? Which means another ladies' chapter coming up!


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Au Natural (Part 25)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: Thank you as always for the support on this. This part is the ladies' spa day… Enjoy!

* * *

Prentiss, Garcia and JJ had agreed to meet at one of their favourite cafes before their spa day. The three women each had their coffees and were sitting at a table finishing them up as well as the breakfast they had each picked out. They had agreed to leave early so that nothing could come up and ruin their day out. As much as they were all looking forward to a day at the spa together they still thought the reason behind it was odd.

"So let me get this straight," Garcia confirmed. "His mother who we all know is sick, called you a succubus and he gives you a day at the spa for all three of us?"

"That's how it happened," Prentiss assured her.

"He didn't like mega screw up, like forget your mother's birthday?"

"No, he keeps reminding me that he has an eidetic memory, he remembers dates very well whether they are historic or personal. He can tell you everything you could ever want to know, the first time we met, the first time we hugged, the first time we fought how we made up, no lie everything. Hell I don't even remember some of the things he remembers."

"Spence is just like that," JJ told her. "I still don't entirely understand why he bought us all this spa package though."

"I don't either, but I think he might be up to something."

"What kind of something, like buying a shiny new ring to put on a certain finger?" Garcia asked.

"I don't think it's that we're not there yet."

"Yet?" JJ asked.

"If the question was asked I wouldn't say no, but it's too soon we've only been dating a couple months. Spencer probably already has the day picked out and it will be an anniversary of some sort," Prentiss laughed. "Can we change the subject now?"

"Boo, this one was fun," Garcia laughed.

"Let's finish up here the voucher is for a full and no point in letting it go to waste even if he went overboard."

"You are so right about that," both women agreed.

"If it's not what we think it is what do you think Spence is up to?" JJ asked.

"I'm not sure. I just have this feeling there's something he's not telling me. We're supposed to take out the last of the furniture from my old condo tomorrow but he said we should come today anyway. He said the furniture could wait if a case came up but we should enjoy our day out and that we can move everything out another day."

"Sounds reasonable to me," Garcia assured her. "Plus he probably wants to get his hands on you himself after moving the heavy stuff."

Prentiss laughed. "I suppose anything can happen. So are we ready to head out?"

"Can we take Esther?" Garcia asked.

"Sure," the other two women agreed.

They all went to Garcia's car and drove to the spa that Reid had picked out. When they arrived they were amazed at how nice the place was. It was far enough away from the city that there was a beautiful view but close enough for the drive to not be stressful. They were looking forward to the day and discovering it was in such a nice location just added to the relaxation. They chose the treatments they wanted, enjoying their day together.

The spa Reid had chosen had everything, including natural hot springs. After their day of pampering the three women decided to wind down with a glass wine outside in the warm water. It was relaxing just to hit the warm water, getting to be with friends made it great. They hadn't had much time to gossip about anything too personal with the staff around. They were glad that no one else was outside with them and they could finally relax and chat about the things they had really wanted to get cleared up.

"So have you and Reid have… you know now, right?" Garcia asked.

"PG, is that all you think about?" Prentiss asked laughing.

"I'm just curious, I wonder how long the man can hold out. He might be our sweet little boy genius but he's still a boy and they have urges."

"Not as long as I expected."

"So you have?" JJ asked.

Prentiss grinned. "Yeah."

"Judging by that face it was worth the wait."

"Oh yeah, it was."

"So what was the hold up?" Garcia asked.

"He wanted to wait for our one month anniversary," Prentiss explained. "He's kind of sentimental like that."

"That's really sweet," JJ told her friend.

"Yeah, it was a good anniversary. He made dinner that night and tried to make everything perfect."

"Reid cooks?" Garcia asked, sounding surprised.

Prentiss nodded. "Yeah he cooks pretty well too. It's actually not that surprising that he's able to cook. He did have to take care of himself and his mother after his father left."

"I never thought about it that way. I guess I like to think that he got a regular childhood. I can't even imagine how hard it must have been for him having to take care of his mother when she didn't even know who he was."

"I know, that's one of the reasons he's nervous about having kids."

"You've talked about that?" JJ asked, surprised.

"Yeah we have," Prentiss told her.

"So are you going to have any baby geniuses?" Garcia asked.

"We want to when the time is right."

"Omg those would be the cutest babies ever! And they'd be a force to be reckoned with too."

"You do know that there is no guarantee our children would be as smart as Spencer, right?"

"Hush your mouth! Don't go all Doctor Reid and stats on me. I want to be a fairy godmother to some adorable little Prentiss-Reid genius babies and darn it the universe is gonna deliver! Got it?"

Prentiss laughed. "All right whatever you say."

They three of them continued to talk about their relationships, and of course there were stories about Henry as well. Garcia made sure to tell Prentiss to take good care of Reid that night for all three of them much to the other two women's chagrin, all agreeing to find time to do this more often before the left to return home to the reality.

End Part 25

Notes: I'm glad everyone seemed to like the ladies' night part cause this is kind of like that hehe… next part is about what Reid is up to.


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Au Natural (Part 26)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: So what is Reid up to, some of you guessed but you'll see. Thank you as always for the support enjoy!

* * *

Reid had another reason for giving Prentiss the day at the spa, he needed her out of the apartment for the day. Her lease on apartment was going to be up in a few days and they had planned on empting it the next day but he was wanted to surprise her and get it done with Morgan's help. Most of her personal items were at his apartment, and they were planning on putting her furniture into storage for the time being. He had enlisted Derek Morgan's help. He knew it would be a lot of work to get everything done but also knew how worth it would be in the end.

"All right kid let's get this over with," Morgan sighed going into Prentiss' apartment. "What's the plan here? Is everything going straight into storage?"

"I was thinking we could switch some of the furniture at the apartment for some of the stuff here. A lot of my furniture was second hand when I got it ten years ago," Reid explained.

"And you wanna put your old man stuff in storage?"

"Yes I do, we might need some of it when we move."

"All right kid. It still amazes me that you're living with a real hot blooded woman. And it just blows my mind that that woman is Prentiss."

Reid smiled. "It surprises me as well. I feel very fortunate to have Emily in my life."

"I'm happy for both of you. But I don't think I'll ever get used it man. I always pictured you with a lab coat wearing science geek."

"I suppose I understand that. I certainly never thought that someone like Emily might be interested in me like this. The quicker we get this stuff out of here the quicker you get to get on with your day."

"Right, not that you're gonna be much help."

"I do have to pass the annual physical tests. I might not lift weights daily but that doesn't mean I'm as weak as you seem to think I am."

"Whatever kid."

The two men went to move the couch. Morgan was surprised to discover that Reid was in fact not as weak as he had thought. He was able to carry the weight and help manoeuvre everything as was needed to be moved. They had soon got the furniture onto the small moving truck Reid had rented and were driving toward Reid's.

"I can't believe you talked Prentiss into moving into that museum you call a home," Morgan commented.

"We talked about it, and my books don't bother her. She's comfortable in my apartment until we can find a place that might better suit us both. Even though we are planning on moving I don't want her to think of it as my apartment anymore so I thought that surprising her putting some of her thing in while she was gone was a good idea. I want her to feel at home while we are here."

"How did you get her out of the apartment and not suspecting anything?" Morgan asked.

"I gave her a voucher for a spa day. I also gave her enough to take JJ and Garcia with her since if either of them knew I was moving furniture they would tell her and ruin the surprise."

Morgan laughed. "Remind me to never piss you off man. If you can pull of something like that for Prentiss to be nice I hate to see what you'd do if someone really got under your skin kid. So are we bringing any of Prentiss' stuff to storage?"

"The side tables and coffee table for the living room," Reid said. "The ones I have are old trunks so we can use them for storage."

"All right, good, I don't want to take it up only to bring it down."

Morgan was glad that is friend seemed to be prepared for the move. He had helped a lot of people move before and none of them were as organised as Reid. He was also relieved that they only had to move out a few items and not the whole apartment. He was happy that the couple was moving into Reid's because he was sure that if the move were the other way around they could fill a moving truck with just book shelves. They began to bring up the items that Reid wanted in the house starting with the bed frame.

"I dismantled my bed frame and emptied the drawers of the dresser and side tables in the bedroom before you came over to save time."

"Prentiss didn't think that was odd?"

Morgan was trying to distract himself from the fact that he was going into Reid and Prentiss' bedroom, the idea that they actually shared a bed still was odd to him. There were boxes filled with clothes and other items, and he hoped he didn't have to see anything that would give him any hints as to what his friends' sex life might be like. He was sure they in fact had one, considering they were moving in together he just didn't need to know about it. He thought of his teammates like family, Reid especially and there were some thing he didn't need to know about his little brother no matter how much he had teased the genius in the past about his lack of a love life.

"I told her we would move her things out tomorrow and that I would get a jump on everything while she was out," Reid explained taking one end of the old dresser.

"Kid you got all the answers," Morgan laughed.

"I have to or she'll find out and I want it to be surprise for her."

Once they had everything into Reid's apartment they started to bring everything back down. Reid didn't care about putting everything where he wanted it, he was just glad that all of the items Prentiss wanted were in the apartment. He hoped he would have time to get back and get everything done before she got home.

"I can get this stuff into your unit myself if you wanna get everything here under control," Morgan assured him.

"Are you sure?" Reid asked him, surprised.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'll bring the keys to work with me on Monday and you can do what you need to do to surprise Prentiss."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Any time kid, I can even return the truck if you'd like."

"That would be great thank you. I'll get you some money to fill it back up."

"Thanks."

"Thank you for all the help today. I'm so glad we got it done Emily is gonna be so surprised when she gets home."

"I know she is, and boy are you gonna get lucky kid!" laughed Morgan.

"That's not the reason to do something nice for a person you care about."

"You've got it so bad kid. I always thought you'd have a sow your wild oats period before you went and settled down with Prentiss."

"How do you know I didn't and why did you think I would settle down with her?"

"If you'd had one, I'd know," he assured him. "I saw the way you two looked at each other when you first met. You were smitten and she was very curious about you. I'm just surprised it took you both so long to admit it to each other."

"I don't think it was that obvious."

"You can believe what you want to believe. So you're sure everything's in the truck?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, thank you again."

"Anytime."

Reid opened his wallet and gave his friend the money to pay to put gas in the truck. He then went back inside and began to put everything where he wanted, then started to get the bedroom back in order. He realised that everything had taken longer than he thought it would when heard the door opening and he hadn't had a chance even think about what he would say if she came home earlier than he'd expected.

End Part 26

Notes: I thought it was time that Morgan and Reid talk a little bit, show the other side of things. I hope you liked Reid's surprise.


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Au Natural (Part 27)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: Prentiss comes home to her surprise yay! Thank you as always for the support heart.

* * *

Meanwhile Prentiss was happy to be home after her day at the spa with her friends. As she saw the building come into view she realised it really did feel like her home. She and Reid had talked about finding a new apartment, or condo that could be theirs, but she realised that she no longer considered the apartment just his place. She parked and went to the front door. When she got inside she was shocked to see how it had changed since she had left that morning.

Although their original plan had been to put her furniture into storage she was glad that he had put a lot of it into the apartment. There was still a lot of his belongings everywhere, like his lamps and books. Now that her favourite pieces from her condo were there it felt even more like home now. She hadn't been able to see the apartment as a reflection of them both before it really did feel like home. She knew it couldn't have been easy for him to get everything done in one day but she was glad he had. She assumed Morgan had helped as well but there was still a lot of work done in the house; things she knew Reid would insist upon doing himself due to it being somewhat personal.

"I hope you like it," Reid told her coming out of the bedroom.

"I love it, thank you Spencer," she told him hugging him.

"I'm glad you do. I wanted this to be a surprise."

As much as she had suspected he might be planning something she hadn't expected this, and it was a real surprise. She was not looking forward to having to move furniture once again. Bringing her personal items had been easy. She would just bring a few more items every time she would go and he would find space for everything.

"It's a good surprise," she assured him. "So my condo is empty now?"

"Yes it is. Everything else is in storage until we decide what we want to do with it."

"Good. I know we said we were going to look at other apartments, but with everything in here now this feels like home. I don't want to move again until we find a house if we decide we're ready for a family."

"We can do that if that's what you'd like."

"I've moved too much recently. I want to stay here for a while." She kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. How was your day at the spa?"

"It was great. I should have known you were up to something considering you talked me into going before we were supposed to move my stuff," she laughed.

"I was surprised you didn't suspect anything but I'm glad you didn't I did want this to be a surprise for you."

"It was a very nice surprise and since I'm all relaxed now I can take care of all of your achy muscles tonight," she told him kissing him softly.

"I like the sound of that. What do you feel like for dinner?"

"Mmm, let's just order Chinese."

"All right I'll go get the menus." Prentiss was still wrapped around him. "You might have to let me go if I'm going to order."

"I'm comfortable right here."

"But if we don't eat we'll starve to death."

"I'm willing to risk it." She kissed him tenderly. "I'm not really hungry for food right now."

"We can wait to order if you'd prefer. You know me I could live off of coffee."

She giggled. "Good." She then pulled him into the bedroom.

When she got inside their room she was very surprised. He had changed all the furniture. Everything was now from her set, but the sheets and bookshelves were still his. I was exactly what she would have don had she been home. As much as she enjoyed spending time with him it was nice that she would now be able to go home and to bed surrounded by familiar things.

"I like this a lot," she told him. "Thank you Spencer."

"I'm glad, you like it," he assured her.

"How did you get all of this done? Everything is away."

"Morgan offered to return the truck after he emptied it for me. I was relieved he didn't try to snoop through our things in here."

"There's nothing in here you should be embarrassed about."

He shrugged. "I know but I don't want another man looking at my girlfriend's underwear even when she's not in it."

She laughed. "I guess you're right Spencer. It's nice to have everything back to normal."

"You really like it?" he asked. "I do it's exactly what I would have done had I been home."

"Good," he then kissed her softly and pulled her toward the bed.

"Mm, first," she told him pulling off his shirt. "Let's get you relaxed. Lay down on your stomach."

He did as he was instructed and waited for a moment. She sat on him and began to massage his shoulders and back. He groaned softly which only encouraged her. She had never seen him so relaxed before and she wished she had known sooner that this would take the last of his barriers down. She kneaded out the kinks as she worked lower and lower down his back. She was amazed that he wasn't saying anything, which only proved to her just how comfortable he was.

"That feels amazing Emily," he told her.

"You deserve it Spencer, thank you for today," she assured him.

"Anytime. If you keep this up I might fall asleep."

"That would be bad."

"It would."

She kissed the back of his neck and she heard him moan. She giggled which she knew further excite him. She then moved so he could sit up. Within second his lips had found hers and they were entangled in a frenzied embrace. Both of them knew exactly where this was leading and both wanted nothing more. They were both finally truly comfortable in the apartment and they wanted the other to know it.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he assured her before devouring her in another kiss.

End Part 27

Notes: Sorry for the fade to black here but I want to keep this "T" rated.


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Au Natural (Part 27)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: So this part deals with Reid's headaches… and then pretty much happies to the end… Thank you for the support.

* * *

Prentiss woke up in the middle of the night when she felt the bed move again. She looked over at Reid who was getting up slowly. She could tell he was in pain by the way he was moving. She reached over to take his hand. He stopped and looked at her, sitting on the edge of the bed, and putting his head in his hands.

"Spencer?" she asked.

"I just," he mumbled. "It hurts to lay down. It hurts to stand. It hurts to blink."

"I think you need to go to the hospital."

"I can't it's loud and bright there."

"How long have you been awake?"

"I'm not sure I didn't want to look at the clock."

"Did the headache wake you up?" He nodded. "Have you taken anything?" He nodded again. "How about an ice pack?"

"Nothing is helping."

"Spencer you have to go to the hospital."

"I don't want to go."

"If nothing is helping Spencer you have to go."

He sighed softly. "You'll stay with me?"

"Of course I will," she assured him.

"I guess we should get this over with."

She took his hand to comfort him. "Let me get dressed quickly then we'll go."

"Thank you Emily."

She got dressed quickly, and he got dressed as well. They went to the car, and she drove to they went to the emergency room, Reid's eyes were closed and his hands were on his temples. They went inside and after seeing the triage nurse Reid was put in a dark room to wait for a doctor. She could tell he was in a lot of pain as she watched him curling up on the hospital bed trying to get comfortable. When the doctor came in she excused herself from the room, knowing she wouldn't be able to watch him get the IV line put in his arm. She went into the hallway and dialed her phone. She was so relieved when she heard a voice at the other end.

"Mom?" Emily asked.

"Emily what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"I had to bring Spencer to the hospital tonight. He's going to be fine. I know he is and that it's just a headache but I have never been so scared in my life. He's been hurt worse at work and I'm falling apart right now Mom."

"That's what happens when you love someone Emily. Are you willing to let him go?"

"Mother!" exclaimed Prentiss, annoyed she would even suggest such a thing. "Of course not! I called you because I thought you'd help."

"That's the answer I wanted to hear. I know it's not easy to watch someone you love in pain but it's unfortunately a part of life. I wish I could tell you that it gets easier, but it doesn't, unfortunately it gets harder Emily."

"Wonderful," she sighed. "How are we supposed to not let this affect our work if this happens in the field?"

"I don't think anyone would expect that from either of you Emily. I know it's hard, but the only thing that will make that horrible feeling in the bottom of your stomach go away is going and holding his hand."

"Are you sure Mom?"

"I am. Go hold his hand just be there for him and it will help. If you need anything call me back."

"Thank you."

"Any time Emily. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

Prentiss hung up the phone then went back into the hospital room and took Reid's hand. She realised that her mother was right, having his hand in hers put her at ease. He looked up at her, his brown eyes piercing through her. She could tell he was still in pain but at least now he was able to look at her.

"Thank you Emily," he whispered.

She kissed his cheek softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She stood by the bed holding his hand as the IV dripped. The nurses came to check on him a few times. She could tell that Reid was starting to feel better. He was starting to get more restless rather than just lying on the bed waiting for relief.

"I'm tired," he sighed.

"Then sleep," she assured him.

"Not here. With you, at home."

"You're going to have to wait for that."

He sighed. "I'm glad I'm not alone this time."

"You've been to the hospital before?"

Her heart sank realising that this was not the first time this had happened to him. She could picture him laying alone in the hospital room waiting for treatment to relieve the pain. She couldn't believe that he had been able to keep something so intense a secret from the team. How did they not notice him being more tired after a night in the hospital? How had she not noticed a change in his behaviour when he had been in pain before he'd told her about the headaches he's been suffering from? She hated to think about that because it upset her to think that her friend and now lover had thought it was best to suffer alone rather than tell his family the truth.

"A handful of times before, yes," he told her. "Sometimes the oxygen would help and after a while I had to accept that I would have to take some pain killers in order to treat this and find a way not to want to abuse them."

"You should have called one of us we would have helped."

"I wasn't ready to tell anyone then, and the last time I knew they had too much on their minds because it was after your -" he trailed off not wanting talk about that time again.

Despite them having talked about it and knowing that he really had come to accept her choice she still felt a pang of guilt about what had happened. She had never thought when she had planned her fake death to protect them that it might make any of them sick. She squeezed his hand softly and he ran his fingers along his cheek, which somehow stopped her from shedding a few tears.

She ran her fingers along his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm just relieved I may not have to go through this alone anymore," he assured her. "The past is over and gone now. We can't change it, and if we could I wouldn't because it brought us to this point."

"Spencer," she sighed, still not believing his outlook on this. "You won't have to be alone through this anymore, even if for some reason I'm not home you can call me and I'll stay on the phone with you through everything."

"Thank you Emily."

The doctor came into the room to check up on Reid. Prentiss sat down on a nearby chair while he examined him. It was obvious to tell that Reid was doing better than when he'd come in and she hoped that meant that he would be able to go home.

"How are you feeling Doctor Reid?" he asked.

"Better, thank you," Reid replied.

"Your drip is almost done. Once the nurse takes out the IV you can home. I know it's late."

"Thank you."

Prentiss waited with him as the nurse took the IV drip out. They left the hospital shortly after and Prentiss drove them home. They were both glad to be home. Sergio only lifted his head from his spot on the book shelf and then went back to sleep. They made their way into the bedroom, Reid not even bothering to change before he curled up into the bed and fell asleep. Prentiss quickly changed and curled up next to him, glad that he only had to get an IV drip that night.

End Part 28

Notes: I figured I should have a part that showed the headaches are still bothering him. I hope you liked it. I always complain and try to weasel out of going to the hospital.


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Au Natural (Part 29)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: Reid goes to talk to Prentiss' mom… why? Find out… As always thank you so much for the support on this everyone. It means so much heart. Enjoy!

* * *

Prentiss and Reid had been dating for six months, and they were both happy with where things were going. They hadn't kept any secrets at work, and so far their jobs were still safe. Reid wondered if when things got more serious the choice they had made months before would have to be made. As much as he didn't want to see her step down from the position she had worked so hard to get, twice, she had won the argument. He was driving toward Ambassador Prentiss'. He saw the gate and sighed. He was buzzed in and parked his old Volvo on the drive way. He then walked to the door and rang the doorbell. A rather frazzled looking Elizabeth Prentiss opened the door almost before his finger hit the buzzer.

"Is something wrong with Emily?" she asked.

"No, I'm sorry to have worried you," Reid replied. "Emily is fine. She's gone to see a movie with JJ and Garcia."

"What are you doing here Spencer?"

"May I come in?"

"Of course, please make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you."

The two of them went into the living room and sat down across from one another. It took Reid a moment to get his thoughts together. He had been planning this for weeks, but it didn't make going to talk to her any easier. He knew that it was the right thing to do, but he still found the ambassador a little bit intimidating and hoped he would be able compose himself and his thoughts.

"What brought you here tonight Spencer?" the ambassador asked.

"I wanted to talk to you – ask you about something," he stammered.

"Relax Spencer just tell me what it is you need to tell me."

"You might already know that I'm old fashioned at times, and my parents always taught me to respect other people. Traditionally this something that a man talks to a woman's father about, but since Emily's father is no longer with you I thought it might be best if I spoke to you instead. I'm not really sure how to phrase this. I was wondering if I could have your permission- blessing… to marry Emily."

"Spencer!" she gasped.

"I'm sorry if this comes as surprise to you, but Emily and I have known each other for a long time, and it's the next logical step for us to take. I know that I will never find anyone else like Emily and I hope she feels the same way about me when I ask her."

"I know she feels the same way, Spencer," she assured him. "That's not what I'm surprised about. I still have a hard time believing you actually came here to ask me for my blessing, which you most certainly have."

"I believe traditions become so because they are sound ideas. Thank you Ambassador."

"Have you bought Emily a ring?"

He shook his head. "I thought it would be bad luck to buy the ring before I spoke with you. I have looked at engagement rings but none of them seem quite right I was considering designing one."

"I might have the ring for you, or at the very least you could use the stone from it. Excuse me a moment."

Reid watched, a little perplexed as the ambassador left the room. He was glad he had gotten what he had come there to get, but certainly wasn't expecting Prentiss' mother to offer him a ring. He looked around the living room, trying not to profile it. It surprised him that there were no family pictures in view, not even wedding pictures. The ambassador then sat down next to Reid and showed him a ring. His jaw dropped when he saw it, it was perfect. It was classic, it was an antique and the prominent gemstone was not a diamond, everything he was looking for.

"It's a beautiful ring," he told her.

"It was my mother's," the ambassador explained. "My late husband wasn't brave enough to ask my family for their blessing before we were married. My mother knew I wanted this ring but she refused to let me wear it. She told me she'd thrown it into the lake where we spread my father's ashes. On her deathbed she told me that she lied to me. She gave me the ring and told give this to the man who was brave enough to ask Emily's father for his blessing, and if that day didn't come to take the ring and throw it into the lake where we spread both of their ashes. I'm glad it's not going to end up at the bottom of a lake."

Reid wondered what Prentiss' father might have been like and if they were had been close. She never talked about her father, and he didn't want to upset her so he never asked. He always thought that he was a lot like her mother, but realised after that story that he might not have been after all. He wondered if maybe Prentiss took after her father and that was why her relationship with her mother had been so strained for so long.

"I'm sure Emily would love to hear that story. This is exactly what she would like too, it's perfect. I didn't think I would find something that would fit her personality so well." He was still examining the ring in his hands, not believing that a family heirloom could be so right.

"I know she will. Do you have time for a coffee?" the ambassador asked him.

"I do, yes, thank you."

They went into the other room where they further discussed the upcoming engagement over coffee and biscotti. Reid liked that he was getting along with Prentiss' mother because he was able to get motherly advice that was always coherent.

"Can I ask you something?" Reid asked, putting his coffee down.

"Of course you can," she assured him.

"What was your husband like?"

"Emily hasn't told you about her father?"

"No, she hasn't."

"I'm surprised by that. They were so close, she had him wrapped around her little finger the moment he saw her. I always knew that Emily would be a daddy's girl. He used to say we could try for a boy but it was so hard to give Emily the attention needed with our jobs. I know it wasn't easy for her growing up but we did try our best. I think the reason she resents our positions so much is that her father died very young of a heart attack which she blames on the job."

"I had no idea, Ma'am. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Don't be Spencer, it's nice to be able to talk about him again. Everything happened so suddenly neither Emily nor I knew how to move forward after what happened. I'm ready to talk about it now though, it feels nice."

The two of them continued to talk about Prentiss' father. Reid was amazed to hear about how much of a daddy's girl she had been. All of the stories that the ambassador was telling painted a picture of happy well adjusted family, and he knew for certain how much he wanted to have children, and try to make those kinds of memories for himself and Prentiss when the time was right. First they would have to take the next step toward that and he knew that he was ready for that now.

End Part 29

Notes: Well I hope you liked this part… Guess what's next hehe… hope you liked this.


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Au Natural (Part 30)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: It's time for the proposal. Hehe… Wow I can't believe how long this fic is. Thank you for all of the support.

* * *

Reid had never been so nervous in his life, and he had had plenty of experiences where he had been very nervous before. This was a different kind of nervous. He was excited, and so far the whole evening had gone well. He had taken her to her favourite restaurant. He wanted the whole evening to be filled with her favourite things and planned to take her to a play later. He had given the server the ring to put on her dessert plate and now he waited nervously for the server to return. When he saw the plates go on the table his breath hitched and he moved to the same side of the table as her, kneeling in front of her and taking her hand.

"Emily you are the best thing in my life, and I never want to lose you," he murmured. "I was hoping you would feel the same way, and might want to commit to what we have." He took the ring from the plate. "Will you marry me?"

"Spencer," she whispered, tears starting to well in her eyes. "Yes."

"Yes?" he asked.

"Of course." She then leaned in and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

After another quick embrace he went back to his own seat. Prentiss then looked at the ring on her finger again. She couldn't believe she was really wearing her grandmother's engagement ring. She hadn't seen it in years and the family all believed that the ring had been thrown in when the woman's ashes had been scattered, but here it was on her finger.

"Spencer where did you get this?" asked Prentiss.

"Your mother gave it to me when I asked her for her blessing," he replied.

"You went to my mother's?"

"Of course I did. I know that the tradition is to go to the father of the bride, and that it's antiquated dating back to the days where women were betrothed or a man's family would need to offer a dowry to the bride's family, but I believe it that it can help in future relationships with your in laws. I know that your relationship with your mother has been strained, but you have been getting along fairly well lately and I didn't want to do anything to ruin that. I thought my asking for her blessing could only keep the peace."

"You have no idea how much that must have meant to my mother."

"I have some idea. Apparently your father never went to her family and your grandmother never got over that."

"I knew that, actually. My grandmother used to complain about how he didn't have the nerve to come to them before he asked my mom to marry him, I don't think she ever forgave him for that."

"Your mother feels the same way. The ring I gave you was your grandmother's if I hadn't gone to your mother she would have had to throw in a lake."

"Really? Nan always did have a flare for the dramatic. How did you get the ring sized right?"

"You didn't think it was odd that JJ and Garcia brought you to a jewellery store a couple of weeks ago?"

"They knew?"

"Not the details but I did ask them to tell me which rings you gravitated toward and to discreetly get your ring size. The whole team knew within a month of us dating that I would eventually ask you to marry me because I had never in my life had a relationship that lasted so long and I would do anything to not lose this one."

She reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "I have never been with a man like you Spencer Reid. Although I've felt it for a long time that I wanted this it's nice to have something tangible to prove that are committed to each other."

"I agree, I hope that tonight is memorable for you," he told her.

"Spencer you could have asked me while we were lying in bed together and it would have been memorable for me. It's not the location that matters to me. It's what you said and that you knew what I would like," she assured him.

"I'm not sure that us being in bed together would be the story we'd want to tell our family, and friends."

She sighed happily. "You're right. It wouldn't be ideal. I love you for doing this for me Spencer tonight has been amazing so far. "

"I hope you enjoy the play I picked."

"I'm sure I will."

They finished their dessert and left the restaurant. They went to the theatre, and Prentiss was surprised by how good the seats he'd gotten them were. They held hands through the play and she could feel him gently touching the ring on her left finger every few minutes as if he was reassuring himself she really had the ring on her finger ; that he hadn't dreamt her accepting. She had no intention of taking it off and was looking forward to being able to show it to her friends. A part of her still couldn't believe that Reid had been able to get her grandmother's ring and put it on her finger. She was sure her grandmother had been buried with it or it had been thrown into the lake with her ashes.

After the play was over they went home, to Reid's apartment since they were both more comfortable there. Sergio greeted them at the door with an angry sounding meow like he always did. The cat tolerated Reid since she had moved him into the apartment. Sergio had stopped hissing at the genius every time he came close, but still would not allow him to pet him. Reid didn't want to tell Prentiss that he was fine with the car not letting him touch it since he had never been fond of animals; especially cats but she tried so hard to get Sergio to accept him he could never find a way to tell her the truth.

"Sergio stop being so crotchety," she told the black feline. "You're going to have to deal with him because he's going to be around for the rest of your life."

Sergio meowed again in response then sauntered away, jumping onto the book shelf that was still cleared for the animal. Prentiss couldn't help but smile whenever she saw Reid swerve out of the way of the cat on his way inside the apartment. As soon as Reid got close to her Prentiss' lips upon his, in a hungry kiss. He wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer, and already moving her hands under the hem of his shirt.

"I think we should celebrate," she panted pulling away from him. "I have wanted to get you alone since we left the restaurant."

"Good idea," he agreed.

He ran his fingers through her hair and along her cheek tenderly. She moaned softly as his lips met hers again. Sergio growled at them again as they made their way to their bedroom but then laid his head in his paws, though neither noticed the feline in their frenzy to get to be alone.

End Part 30

Notes: Still keeping it T rated my friends. I hope you liked the proposal all. So things are starting to wind down, some of the next chapters might be a little short.


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Au Natural (Part 31)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: I'm glad everyone liked the proposal, things are winding down but I still don't have a final chapter count because I realised I forgot a few pieces of the puzzle. Trying to make sure everything is nicely tied up before the epilogue. Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Reid woke up before Prentiss he got out of the bed, quietly going into the kitchen. He first put on a pot of coffee, and then he opened the fridge to look at what they had for breakfast. He saw maple syrup and decided to make pancakes. In the middle of cooking their breakfast Prentiss appeared in the kitchen wearing one of his shirts. He looked up and smiled at her, he always enjoyed the way she looked in in his clothes. Since she had moved in it seemed that more and more of his shirts were becoming sleepwear for her.

"Good morning," he told her.

"Morning Spencer. What are you making?" she asked.

"Pancakes. The coffee should be ready."

She went over to the cupboard and took out two mugs, adding sugar to one and nothing to other, before pouring the coffee. Sergio sauntered into the kitchen and began to rub up against Prentiss' leg meowing loudly at her. She looked at the cat's empty bowl and filled it before she sat down with her coffee. Reid then leaned in and placed a plate of pancakes in front of her, and she quickly kissed his lips.

"Thank you," she told him.

"No problem," he assured her going to retrieve his own plate.

When he walked past the black cat again Sergio growled softly but continued to empty his bowl. He sat down across from Prentiss taking a few sips of his coffee before he began to eat as well. After they emptied their plates Reid went to clear away the dished and retrieve the newspaper, but Prentiss took his hand to stop him. He settled back into his chair knowing there was something on his mind.

"Spencer, have you thought about what kind of wedding we should have?" she asked him.

"I was thinking we might have something small, just our close friends and family," he told her.

"All right, I'm sure my mother might want something bigger though. She'll want at least the dignitaries who have known me my whole life to be there."

"I suppose that makes sense Emily. If it gets too overwhelming we can do something different if we need to. Right now I think we should tell our friends and family and figure out a date and then figure out the details from there."

"That makes sense. When do you want to tell your mother?"

Prentiss knew that telling Diana might difficult considering her feelings toward her future daughter in law, but she also knew that she needed to know. She didn't want to give his mother any more reason to dislike her and keeping their engagement from her would only make matters worse. She also knew that Reid was still upset about how his mother had reacted when they'd met and it would difficult for him to tell his mother about their news since he would likely end up having to tell her alone.

"I'd like to tell her as soon as possible," he told her staring into his half empty coffee cup.

"Of course," she assured him.

"I thought this weekend off should be about us, to celebrate, but I was thinking we might go the next time we have a weekend off I don't see any point in prolonging this."

"I don't think it's the best idea for me to go with you Spencer. Your mother still isn't sure about me."

"I want you to be there," he told her. "This is our news not just mine."

"I want to be there, but I think it's best for your mother if you tell her yourself. We can make a weekend trip of it though but I don't think I should go with you to Bennington's. It is our news and I want us to tell everyone else together, but your mother needs to hear this from you."

"If that's what you'd like."

"I think it's what might be best. As much as I want to show her the ring and hear her reaction to the news I think she'll take it better one on one. I'm sorry Spencer."

"Don't apologise I know you're right. It would be easier if I told her, it just doesn't seem right."

She took his hand and squeezed in gently. "I love you Spencer and I accept that everything involving your mother can be a challenge. I also want to show her that I am thinking about her feelings about this I hope that helps her to understand I'm doing this for the right reasons. After you tell her if she wants we can all go to dinner together, but I think it's best if she makes the decision about seeing me. I can do research too Spencer and you know that having her make these choices is going to be what might make her accept me."

"I know you're right but it doesn't make this any easier," he sighed. "Thank you for understanding and wanting to make the situation better Emily."

"That's what you do when you love someone," she assured him.

He stood up again and this time cleared away the empty dishes. After the dishes were cleaned and put away they curled up on the couch together. Sergio followed them into the other room and jumped onto the bookshelf. He watched them for a moment before curling up into a ball and falling asleep. Although Reid never made any attempt to touch the animal Prentiss was glad he was able to deal with the feline.

"I can't wait to tell everyone," Prentiss sighed, curling into him further. "I still can't believe you got this ring. Nan showed it to me once and I loved it. I honestly didn't think my mom still had it. I think that's one of the reasons I was so disappointed the first time I was proposed to. I wanted this ring. I wanted to find a man who was willing to talk to and involve my family in his choice."

He ran his fingers along her cheek. "I wouldn't have been able to propose without talking to your family first. My mother would have been so mad if I hadn't it was the right thing to do."

"You are someone very special Spencer Reid I love you so much."

"I love you too Emily. Do you want to wait until we get back to work to tell the team?"

"I think they would be mad if we waited to tell them. I don't think the bullpen is the best place to tell them either. Do you want to set something up for tomorrow? Maybe brunch it's been a long time since we've done that so no one would think it was odd if we suggested it."

"I think that's a good idea. I also think we should go visit your mother. Although she knows that I'm going to ask you she doesn't know that I have, and I think she'd like to find out as soon as possible."

"You're right Spencer. I'm going to call my mother."

She called her mother, while Reid called the team to invite them to brunch. He was excited about telling them the news, although he was sure it wouldn't come as a surprise to any of them. It didn't take long to call the team and arrange brunch for the next morning.

End Part 31

Notes: I'm not going to write the part with the ambassador because there's something else I wrote already about her but I thought a couple things needed to be written before Reid tells his mom. Hearts and hugz all.


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Au Natural (Part 32)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: Sorry this was a little late tonight I've been cooking up a storm getting ready for a dinner party I'm having tomorrow night. I promise I will post the next part before I get into the wine. Anyway this part is about telling the team the news. Hope 'ya like it!

* * *

Prentiss and Reid were excited about telling their friends their news. Their dinner with the ambassador had gone very well, and she invited the couple to her next charity function. Prentiss hadn't been to one in a long time, but she knew it would keep the peace between her and her mother. There was also a part of her that looked forward to showing her fiancé off to the people she had grown up around, many of whom had been sure the young Prentiss would never get married. She wanted Reid to know some of the people that she knew would be invited to the wedding.

Strangely she was more nervous about telling the team, likely because they had only been given hints that this might happen. Her mother had been waiting for the news from the daughter for a week, and had been thrilled that she had received more than just a hurried phone call to tell her it had happened. It had been nice to be able to tell her mother how it had happened and how thrilled she was to have her grandmother's ring. She couldn't wait to show her friends as well.

Reid had called the team the day before and they were all able to agree on a time and place to meet for a causal brunch. He hadn't let on that the couple was going to be sharing any news, and used the excuse that it had been a long time since the team had done anything together, which no one could refute. The last time they had all been together outside of work was at JJ's wedding, although groups of them saw each other more often.

They entered the restaurant holding hands, and were not surprised to see the Garcia and JJ already there, but they didn't see Henry. Prentiss hadn't wanted to take off the ring, and holding Reid's hand was a good way to hide her hand since no one would question them. She couldn't wait for everyone to arrive so she could show off her ring.

"Where's Henry?" Prentiss asked when they sat down.

"He's got a cold, so I thought it would be best if he stayed home with Will," JJ explained.

"I have a new book for him," Reid told her, handing her another book in the series he had been giving to his godson when he saw him. "Do mind giving it to him since he couldn't be here today?"

"Thank you Spence. How did you get Hotch and Rossi to come?"

"Soccer is over for the season, so their weekends are not occupied by that anymore."

"And Jack is with Haley's family this weekend," Hotch added sitting down.

"I didn't even hear you come in," JJ laughed. "I know you've been busy lately so I was surprised you were able to come."

"I know, and I apologise for that."

"There's no reason to apologise for putting your family first."

"This was a good idea Reid," Hotch told him.

It still surprised him to see the couple holding hands since they didn't act any differently when they were at work, and they seemed to be the people he saw the least of outside the office. He found it refreshing to see them acting like a couple. He could tell that Reid was comfortable with her, and with the group and it was nice to see the genius let his guard down like that. He was happy that the young genius had found someone who understood him and the job, and thought that if anyone on the team could make their relationship work it was them; especially after all they had been through in the last year even before their relationship had changed.

"Kid there better be a damn good reason I am here after the night I had," Morgan told him when he joined the group.

"You knew about this before you went out last night," Reid explained. "It's difficult to have sympathy for you."

It was strange that Rossi was the last to arrive but no one questioned him when he came into the restaurant and joined them. They all had coffee in front of them, and had soon ordered. Everyone was starting to settle down and have conversations of their own as they waited for their meals to arrive.

"Spencer and I had another reason for inviting everyone here," Prentiss told them not able to keep the news to herself anymore.

"Baby geniuses?" asked Garcia hopefully.

Prentiss laughed. "Let us get married first!"

Garcia squealed excitedly. "O-M-G! That's awesome! Really?"

"Spencer asked last night!"

"Ring?"

Prentiss had been holding hands with Reid the whole time as a way to hide her hand, and was thrilled to let it go to show her friends the ring. The two women were both grinning as they leaned over the table to get a better look at the new piece of jewelry their friend was wearing. Prentiss was still amazed that she was wearing her grandmother's ring whenever she looked at it she knew she had made the right choice with Reid he had gotten her exactly what she'd wanted without even fully realising it.

"Is it an antique?" Rossi asked, which prompted everyone to give him a strange look. "I have been married three times before I have had to look at a lot of engagement rings, and this one looks vintage."

"It was my grandmother's," Prentiss explained.

"It's beautiful," JJ told her friend. "I knew Spence was thinking about it, but I didn't think it would happen so quickly."

"I didn't see the point in delaying it," Reid explained. "We both knew it was going to happen when we agreed to live together. Although I know it's might take some time to actually plan a wedding I wanted Emily to have the ring on her finger as soon as possible."

"You're just sick of detectives we work with hitting on your woman right under your nose," Morgan laughed.

"While having a ring will help alleviate that it wasn't my main motivation. The time was right. It was the next logical step to take. Besides it's not like the detectives we consultant will know who Emily is engaged to."

"How did you get Emily's grandmother's ring?" Hotch asked, logical as always.

"She gave it to me when I visited her looking for her blessing," Reid explained.

"You talked to her mother?" both Rossi and Morgan asked.

"I realise that it's a little antiquated but it's how I was raised," Reid explained.

"I'm just surprised. I didn't think anyone did that anymore," Morgan explained.

"I suppose it is rare but it seems like the right thing to do."

"That takes a lot of guts Reid," Rossi told him. "I certainly never found the courage to talk to any of my wives' families."

"That surprises me," Prentiss told him.

"Thank you Emily, I suppose I've grown up since then."

The server came back with their meals and they all began to eat, thrilled for their friends. The rest of the meal was spent talking about past loves and future hopes for the couple and for everyone else. Both Prentiss and Reid were glad they had decided to tell the team outside of work so they could act like themselves without the veil of professionalism.

End Part 32

Notes: I hope you enjoyed this. I figured it needed to be added… sorry it was late.


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Au Natural (Part 33)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: All right so this is Reid telling his mom the news. FAIL to me! I will post the next part later today. Half my friends showed up early half were late and I am drunkly posting this with my apologies... more when i wake up sober(ish) soooooooooooo sorry babes... flame me if you need to! Ack! so very sorry

* * *

After a lot of debating Reid had agreed to visit his mother alone this time, although Prentiss did join him on the trip to his hometown. He knew he didn't want to tell her about his engagement in a letter but he wasn't sure how she would react to Prentiss. He knocked on the door to her room gently then went inside. Diana smiled at him and put down her book. She smiled, obviously happy to see her son. Reid was relieved that she was in a good mood because it was going to make what he had to tell her easier to accomplish.

"Spencer!" she greeted him.

"Hi Mom, what are you reading?"

"I'm re-reading the complete works of Shakespeare you inspired me the last time you were here. When was the last time you did that?"

"It's been a while Mom."

"Is your succubus keeping you from your reading Spencer?"

He had hoped that she might have looked past her past impression of Prentiss, and might give her a second chance. Knowing that she still felt the same way was going to make what he had to tell her harder, but he knew she'd be more upset if he didn't tell her to her fac.

"I'm reading different material at the moment," Reid explained. "Maybe I could read to you?"

She shrugged. "You didn't come here to read to me. You know you can't lie to me Spencer so tell me what you're doing here."

"I came to tell you something."

"Stop speaking in riddles."

Reid knew that she was not the kind of person who beat around the bush, and had always taught her son to try to stick to the point; although he did tend to still go on tangents. He was nervous and couldn't seem to figure out the words he needed to use to tell his mother about the latest development in his life. Diana had stopped writing him for three days after he had told her that he'd moved in with Prentiss and he was terrified of her reaction to this news.

"I'm sorry Mom, I'm not sure how to tell you this," he explained, trying to force the words out of his mouth, to get it over with.

"Just come out with it, please Spencer," she told him.

"I proposed to Emily."

"You what?" she demanded.

"She said yes Mom," he explained. "I proposed to Emily."

There was a long moment of silence, which bewildered Reid. If she was going to react negatively it was always fast. It was like flipping a switch and she would work herself into a frenzy. He hated when she did that because he always felt guilty. At least had she done that he would know how she truly felt and would have to continue to visit her alone, and try to avoid the subject which upset her, but this silence he couldn't read. He didn't know what it meant and that made him worry.

"And you expect me to be at your wedding?" she asked him.

Reid knew this could set her off, but he couldn't let her find out when she received the invitation from Prentiss' mother. It was something he had to tell her in person, and as much as he didn't like the idea, alone. He always imagined telling his mother he was getting married with his fiancée present, not telling his mother while the woman he was set to marry was at the casino. He wanted them to get along and he needed his mother to know.

"I want you there," he told her, pain in his voice.

"If you are getting married in some cheesy chapel I don't want to be there and if you get married at home I don't want to travel there."

"Mom," he sighed.

"I'm sorry Spencer I'm trying to be completely honest with you."

Reid felt like he had been slapped in the face. He had not thought about getting married often, but when he had he had always pictured his mother being there. He knew that it could be a challenge but his mother was worth it. She was the only family he had and he thought she would at least try to attend his wedding when it happened.

"I want you to celebrate with us. I wanted you to be try to be happy for me," he told her trying to keep his emotions in cheque.

"Despite what I might say about Emily I am happy that you have found a woman who you are ready to settle down with, but you had to have known I wouldn't be able to celebrate with you. It would be too difficult," she explained.

"Mom." He didn't know what to say.

"Even with the right medications, even just your team and her closest family would be too many people for me to be comfortable around. I'm so sorry Spencer. I can't risk it not on your wedding day Spencer."

There were tears in his eyes. "Are you sure you can't be there?"

"I'm sorry Spencer it has nothing to do with my feelings about Emily or for you. I just can't be in a large group of people you know that. That's why I couldn't be at any of your graduations."

"I understand, I do but I'm still upset. You're the only family I have and I always thought you would be there if I ever got married."

"I know Spencer, and I want to be there but I just don't think I can. Maybe you could ask that computer girl you work with if there would be any way I could see everything while still being here."

"That could work," he sighed.

"I know it's not the same but you and Emily will be under enough pressure without having to worry about me having an episode in the middle of the ceremony."

He nodded. "I'm sure Garcia can figure something out if that's what you want Mom."

"I know that is what is best Spencer. I'm sorry."

He nodded. "I understand."

Reid did understand, they had had this discussion many times before when something important happened in his life and he'd always hoped that one time it would end differently. He was relieved that this time he would have familiar faces around him, but it wasn't the same as being able to look up and see his mother; who would be the most proud of him. He knew that Garcia would be able to set something up so that she could be there on a screen but it wasn't the same as actually having her there. He still didn't like technology even if it could give him a chance to have his mother there in some way.

"How about you read to me for a little while?" she asked him.

"I'd like that," he told her picking up a book.

Reid began to read to his mother, his mind still reeling. He had warned Prentiss that this might happen, and she had assured him they would tell her mother together if his mother couldn't attend the wedding. He felt more at ease after he began to read, he always found it calming. He knew they would figure out what they needed to when the time came. He focused on his mother glad that the appointment had gone as well as he could have hoped. In her own way Diana was happy for her son, even if she still had no desire to get to know the woman he was going to marry.

End Part 33

Notes: Poor Reid there is a little bit more drama after this. I hope you liked this part.


	35. Chapter 35

Title: Au Natural (Part 34)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: So these two parts have small bit of drama but it will be worth it at the end I promise. I know that it was sad that Reid doesn't get his mommy there I just feel like it fits her character.

* * *

Reid was standing by Garcia's door. He wasn't sure how to approach her. He sighed and went to go back to refill his coffee when he heard her holler. "I know you're out there Reid you might as well come in!" He sighed and opened the door slowly. She greeted him with a huge smile.

"What's up buttercup?" she asked him.

"I – uh wanted to ask you something," he told her.

"Considering you've already asked EP to marry you this question shouldn't be too difficult sweetheart."

He laughed. "It's not, it's just that asking you will make it a reality."

"Now you're scaring me Reid. You need to tell me what's going on before I think there's something mega wrong going down between you and EP."

"That's not the issue," he assured her. "We are still trying to set a date."

"Good. So what's got my genius so vexed?"

Reid was still wasn't even sure she could help him with this problem. He hadn't even told Prentiss about the outcome of his visit yet. There was a part of him that was still hoping that she would change her mind and decide she wanted to try to be there. He knew it was improbable and if he started to tell people what had happened it would be too real; she really wouldn't be at the wedding.

"As you know my mom isn't well, and- she thinks it might be better if she didn't come to the wedding," he explained his gaze focused on the floor.

"Oh, gumdrop I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Thank you. I understand her point, but she's the only family I have, and I thought that you might be able to set something up so that she can see it somehow."

"So Skype to the rescue?"

"Skype is that what you use?"

"For a genius you really don't know a lot about the cyber world, we should do something about that. It's not the same as having her there, but we can set up a laptop and then feed to one where she is. She'd be able to see and hear everything which is what you were hoping for, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

He still didn't like the idea of having his mother there on a screen but he knew it would be better than not having her there at all. He knew that he would need to tell Prentiss the plan as well. He logically she would be supportive.

She hugged him tightly. "Sweetie I know this is hard for you, but your mom thinks you are the most amazing thing that has ever walked on this earth, if she thought for a second she could be right there in the front pew you know she would make it happen. Since she can't do that this is the next best thing, and this way all of the people she cares about at her home can see it too."

"I didn't even think about that."

He hadn't thought about the fact that most of the residents knew him already and would want to know about his upcoming marriage, and they also would not be able to attend. If there was a computer feed set up anyone who might want to share this with his mother, in their home, would be able to join her.

"My sweet little genius I will make this work for you I promise," she assured him.

"Thank you."

"Any time Reid there's no need to thank me that's what families do."

He hugged her this time, and then there was a loud knock on the door. "I should get back to work."

She nodded. "Me too."

He left her office then returned to his own desk. When lunch came around they still had not gotten a case, so he decided to go to a nearby café with Prentiss.

"You've been quiet all morning," Prentiss told him as they sat at one of the table.

"Was I?" he asked.

"What's going on? I saw you go in and see Garcia earlier you normally go see her when you need her to research something online."

"Oh, it wasn't about research. I need her to set something up for me- well my mom really."

"I'm confused. Your mother thinks the government is listening to her conversations. If she knew what could be done a computer she would be convinced someone was watching us."

"Oh, no she doesn't want a computer. She thinks that technology is the new way to enslave people. Garcia is going to set up a skype so that my mom can be at the wedding."

"She's not going to attend?"

"I should have told you after I visited with her. She says that it would be too stressful for her to attend."

She took his hand. "We knew this could happen Spencer. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I hoped she would change her mind I guess. She's the only family I have. The team is our wedding party and she's really the only guest I would want there. I didn't want to have to say that I have no one to invite."

"I'm so sorry Spencer. What if we were married in Nevada instead of here?"

"She says even a small ceremony would be too overwhelming for her," he explained. "So getting married in Nevada would just mean that our guests would need to travel needlessly."

She took his hand. "We could just invite the team and my mother, I'm sure she would understand."

He shook his head. "She told me that would be too stressful as well. You seem to be drawn to the church your parents were married at and it's got amazing architecture so I think it might be best if we have that as the venue."

"That place is huge Spencer my mother is going to assume we want a big wedding."

"That's fine."

"Spencer don't be like that."

"Emily I'm sorry if I'm not elated about this right now. I just had to admit that my mother is going to be there via a computer screen. It could start to rain gold and I probably wouldn't even smile right now. I'm upset. Tell Hotch I have a headache. I'm going home." He stood up to leave the restaurant.

"Spencer!" she called after him.

"I don't want to talk right now. I'll see you at home later."

He left the café leaving Prentiss stunned. He had never walked out like that before, but she knew he needed his space. When she returned to the office she explained to the rest of the team that Reid hadn't been feeling well, and told Hotch that it was a headache. She suspected they thought she was lying but no one said anything. Prentiss tried to focus on her work the rest of the day but it was hard, her mind kept wondering what kind of mood her fiancé might be in when she got home.

End Part 34

Notes: Again I'm sooo sorry about yesterday… I got home from work later than I thought I would and my friends began to arrive earlier than I thought and I didn't get a chance to post until I got in from a night of dancing.


	36. Chapter 36

Title: Au Natural (Part 35)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: This part is shorter than the rest of them but I felt it needed to be added. A lot of people have been fretting about Sergio/Reid so I fixed that. I hope you like it. Thank you as always for the support. Enjoy!

* * *

When Prentiss went into the apartment she wasn't sure what kind of sigh might greet her. Reid might be on the couch reading, which he often did when he was stressed out. She might also find him in the kitchen making dinner pretending like nothing had happened. But she wasn't expecting what she came in to find. All of the lights were off in the apartment which she knew meant he actually had a headache, and was laying down. She went into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I thought it was just an excuse," she told him.

"Doctor Reeves says that stress can affect the headaches. It's not as bad as usual."

"Maybe if we talk you'll feel better?"

He shrugged. "I don't know what else I am supposed to say."

"Tell me what kind of wedding you want."

"I don't care. It's not something I've ever thought about. The moment I put that ring on your finger in my mind we were married. The ceremony is for the people we love as far as I'm concerned. If you wanted to get married while bungee jumping I would agree to that because I love you. I always assumed my mom would be there when it happened."

"Spencer, if she says she can't handle it."

"I know!" he snapped. "I know all of it Emily. I know that my mother wasn't able to attend any of my graduations! I know that my mother's condition makes it difficult for her to be in large crowds. I know more about schizophrenia than some doctors! I know everything I need to know about it Emily!"

"But you're still allowed to hurt."

"It's illogical."

"No, Spencer it's human. Talk to me about it."

"And say what?"

"Whatever you're feeling."

"But it's selfish," he tried to reason.

"Your feelings aren't selfish Spencer. Let it out I'll listen and I'm almost sure you'll feel better."

"It isn't fair," he sighed. "I have had one parent my whole life and she can't even be there when I need her most. You get your mom there, you'll be able to be married in a place that means a lot to you and your family. Your mother is going to find a way to make sure you get everything you want if you let her. All I want is to have my mother physically be there and I can't make that happen."

"I'm sorry Spencer. Just let it all out."

Reid felt tears start to fall down his cheeks. He had never told anyone how much it had hurt him to not be able to have his mother there whenever something major had happened in his life before. He'd always had an inner dialogue with himself that it was something he had to accept because of his mother's condition. He had convinced himself that he wasn't allowed to be upset about it a long time ago and had kept a lot of emotions bottled up.

He was relieved that Prentiss had given him the opportunity to tell her how he really felt, but it had opened the floodgates, and once the tears started he couldn't stop them. He felt her pull him into his arms and relaxed into the embrace. He wasn't able to explain to her anything more, but he knew she understood. He was sure he was going to cry for a week now that he had finally admitted the truth and was amazed that she just sat in the bed with him, comforting him as best she could as he cried it out.

There was something heartwarming and unique about her. He felt safe around her, he didn't have to pretend that it hadn't hurt growing up the way he had. He knew that he could tell her anything and she would support him and there was a sense of relief that came with that. He knew that they were connected to each other in a way he would never find again. For the first time in his life he didn't feel like he was alone facing the world. He knew she would stand next to him and he knew that it was helping but he couldn't seem to stop himself from crying.

As she held him, she was surprised to see Sergio out of the corner of her eye. She expected the cat to growl and saunter away, but instead the feline hopped on the bed. The cat looked at Reid questioningly for a moment then carefully crept toward the human. A moment later the cat was forcing his head against Reid's hand; much to the genius' surprise. It took the cat a few long nudge but Reid finally opened his hand and the cat began to rub his head against his palm. Prentiss was amazed when she saw Reid begin to scratch the cat's head, and felt him start to calm down. She had always been intrigued by the effect animals could have on the people around him, and seeing Sergio and Reid getting along proved to her that animals could help make stressful situations worse. She was glad that they would be able to more than just tolerate each other, even if it was only in times where Reid was stressed out or upset, and she hoped that her pet would be able to help her fiancé with his headaches.

End Part 35

Notes: Chapter count right now is 43 plus an epilogue but two parts might grow but no promises. I hope you liked this part and all of you who were worried about Sergio does that help?


	37. Chapter 37

Title: Au Natural (Part 36)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: I know a few of you want to have Reid's mom there but my muse just wouldn't be into that, sorry I think that the skype thing would be a good compromise and would be good for Diana. I can't believe this is starting to wind down. Well enjoy.

* * *

After a long case the last place either Reid or Prentiss wanted to be was out at a restaurant. They wanted to be at home together relaxing, and catching up on some much needed sleep. Instead they'd let Garcia talk them into drinks with the rest of the team. They both knew if they just went home anyway Garcia would find them and it was always easier to be on her good side. They went into the restaurant, surprised not to see anyone else there. The hostess came over.

"Hi!" she exclaimed. "For two?"

"We're supposed to be meeting friends," Prentiss told her.

"Oh, in that case follow me!"

The young woman began to lead them to the back of the restaurant. Neither of them knew what was going on, and hoped the hostess didn't have them confused with someone else. The woman the pulled back a curtain to reveal a small more private area of the establishment. There were menus set up and plates set, even a very loud and unique centre piece on the table that looked like it belong on Garcia's desk but somehow still reflected the couple. They were trying to take it all in when everyone jumped up from behind the table yelling surprise.

"What the hell?" Prentiss asked, gasping.

"It's your surprise family only engagement party!" Garcia explained grinning. "It's also the test run for my Skype set up at Bennington's, we don't want to have to iron out the glitches on the big day do we?"

"That's a great idea, Spencer's going to be happy you're taking this so seriously."

"That's what I do for two of my besties."

Prentiss hugged her friend. "I wasn't expecting this at all."

"I know, that's what makes it fun! Do you like?"

She looked around the room, and despite it being in the back of a restaurant it was perfect. There were just enough personal touches like the centre piece, and a banner to make it feel like a celebration of the recent engagement.

"It's perfect thank you," Emily assured.

"PS don't worry about the bill Rossi says he's got it covered."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, when I told him the plan he told me I better not be planning on having everyone pay their own or he would hunt me down. I wasn't gonna argue with that. I mean I'm pretty sure I can't be outfoxed by anyone in the cyberverse but I know better than to anger a vintage Italian. Apparently our work papa is not as grumpy about you and the boy genius getting hitched as we thought, he's just not as crazy happy as some of us."

"Apparently," she laughed.

"So you're cool with this also being the test run for my Skype idea for Reid's mom right?"

"Yeah I am, thank you for including her."

"NP my friend, I invited your mother too. I hope that's okay, I thought that since she's helping you with the wedding planning that she should be here."

"It's fine. We've been getting along fairly well lately I don't think she'd want to miss this."

"She said she had an event but would leave as early as she could b here, but she still might be late. Now that you two are here I was thinking we could get some appetizers, unless she'd think that was rude."

Prentiss laughed. "No, that's fine she'll understand."

"Oh no you don't!" she hollered at Reid, running over to stop him from touching the computer. "You, Sir are tech cancer! It's dinner time at Bennington's right now once that's done we'll set up the feed. Now back up or I will be forced to break your fingers."

"I…" Reid stammered. "I'm sorry."

"I have this under control. One day if you're up for it I'll try to teach you all you need to know about tech, but today is not the day, and not on this machine. This is my newest baby, no one touches him but me."

"I'm sorry Garcia. What if she reacts poorly to this?"

"Then I have to figure out something else. I told you I would find a way to have your mother there in some capacity and I'm going to do that. I promise Reid. Her doctor seems to think she'll be fine as long as we don't explain what the internet is exactly."

"I suppose that would be best, thank you for doing this."

"I love you Reid, not as much as EP does, but like my sweet little brother and I want to do this for and for Emily so stop thanking me. Now enjoy your engagement party."

"All right."

Reid then hugged her and she tightly hugged him back for a long moment. He then went over to Prentiss he gently squeezed her hand. She turned toward him and he kissed her softly, much to her surprise. She pulled away only a moment later, and ran her fingers through his hair. Their friends were surprised to see them sharing such a tender moment in front of them.

"So you do got some game kid," Morgan laughed.

The server came into the room and took their orders for appetizers to share while the waited for the ambassador and refill any drinks that needed refilling. It didn't take long for the snacks to arrive, and everyone was starting to discussing ordering soon when Prentiss' mother came into the room. She went right over to her daughter.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she told her.

"It's fine really Mom, I'm just glad you came."

"I wouldn't have missed this, and this way I get to meet the people who are going to be your wedding party. Who found this centrepiece?"

"I made it Ma'am," Garcia told her.

"You made it? It's amazing and so unique. Would you be willing to make more for the wedding?"

"You like it that much? I'd love that!"

"You tell me what you'll need when we have a final head count, but I'd say we'll need at least thirty, can you do that?"

"Sure as long as I get the bride's and maid of honour's help!"

"Wonderful! I'm sure you all want to eat I'll quickly pick something while the rest of you order," she told everyone.

The server began to take everyone's orders. Prentiss was surprised to see that two bottles of wine had appeared at the table, but knew exactly who had ordered them for everyone. They all chatted about various ideas for the wedding while they waited for their meals to arrive.

End Part 36

Notes: There we go more happy stuff woot! I hope you liked it heart.


	38. Chapter 38

Title: Au Natural (Part 37)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: I can't believe this is getting to the end it's been so much fun. I realised I hadn't really done anything with Henry in here so I decided that needed to be done. Hope 'ya like it.

* * *

The ambassador seemed to be fitting in with the group. After they had eaten everyone was still sitting around the table telling stories. JJ, Garcia, Prentiss and the ambassador were starting to talk about wedding ideas. Morgan and Rossi were exchanging wild wedding stories, Hotch and Will were exchanging work stories, and Reid was sitting with Henry in the corner of the room, keeping the little boy well entertained. Diana had been able to stay on the computer for about an hour during the dinner, joining in the conversation but wanted to go back to her room to read like she did every night after dinner.

Diana had really hit it off with Garcia who promised to always make sure she tried to include her like that when she planned something for Reid especially if the genius didn't know about the event. Reid was happy that his mother could now be included, even if she was miles away. He didn't want to take her from her home so that she would be closer to him but he found it difficult to be so far away; he'd never thought to us technology to help bridge the gap before. The ambassador didn't seem to understand how bad his mother's condition was but accepted her. The night had gone better than any of them was expecting and no one seemed to want to leave.

Ambassador Prentiss kept looking over at Reid and Henry who had settled, sitting cross legged on the floor, in the corner of the room. She could see the little boy was smiling and hard him giggling but couldn't actually hear them speaking. She assumed this was not unusual behaviour since no one else even seemed to notice. She knew that Henry was Reid's godson and assumed that they had a special bond, but wasn't sure what they spent their time doing. She was interested to see how her future son in law was with children but it was difficult to tell with them shying away from the rest of the group.

"Emily, what is Spencer doing, dear?" the ambassador asked.

"He's trying to teach Henry a magic trick," Prentiss explained.

"Isn't he a little young for that?"

"That's what we keep telling him but Henry really keeps asking him. It's sweet really."

"Spence can spend hours like that with Henry," JJ explained. "And Henry just hangs off of his every word. When I wanted to make him Henry's godfather everyone thought I was insane but I knew that Spence would be the right choice. He just needed the chance to be around kids to see how well he can handle them. I look at them together and I know it was the best thing for both of them."

"When I first met him they didn't let him near kids," Garcia explained. "Now he's even connected with some of the kids we've had to work with. Reid would be a great daddy when Emily decides to get prego."

"I agree. How long have they been working on this magic trick?" asked the ambassador.

"About three weeks now. He's so determined to teach him and he doesn't want to let him down. Reid promised Henry he would teach him how to do magic a few weeks ago after we took him a magic show."

The women looked over at the Reid who was once again showing the toddler the coin he'd just taken out of his ear, much to Henry's delight. He was always got excited no matter how many times he saw the trick. The little blonde boy grinned and still giggled every time he saw the coin appear. Reid then gave Henry the coin.

"Now you show me buddy," Reid encouraged him. "Just like I showed you."

Henry looked as his godfather and took the coin. He then looked at it hiding it in his palm and after a lot of concentration the little boy copied the trick just as Reid had been showing him for week. Henry squealed excitedly when he realised that he had done it right. Reid then hugged the little boy, clearly proud of the accomplishment. Henry then ran over to his mother and Garcia.

"Mommy! Imma show you a magic trick!" Henry told her.

"All right little man."

Henry climbed up carefully onto an empty chair next to his mother, then he began to do the magic trick, using the same words as Reid did when he did the trick. When he pulled the coin from behind his mother's ear the little boy's face lit up again and he giggled excitedly. He then did the same thing to Garcia when she asked.

"Unca Spence!" Henry exclaimed, climbing off of the chair. "Please show me another one!"

"Okay Henry." Reid quickly showed him his empty hands then began to pull a handkerchief from his sleeve which made Henry's eyes light up.

"No show me how I do it!" the little boy begged.

The two of them went back to the corner where they had been and Reid began to softly explain to the little boy how the trick worked, not wanting anyone to overhear him. Reid had already told the little boy about how a magician doesn't share the secret to his tricks and he took it very seriously. Reid enjoyed time like this with his godson and had promised himself he would always teach the little boy anything he could. Prentiss seemed to be transfixed by what was going on between them. She could watch Reid with Henry for hours. Her mother noticed the look in her eyes right away.

"Are you and Spencer considering having children?" Elizabeth asked her daughter.

"When the time is right, yes, I want to be married first. It took me this long I might as well do everything in the right order," Prentiss laughed. "He's going to be a great father, despite what he thinks."

"That's clear as day. Why would he think he wouldn't make a good parent?"

"Because he reads too much," she explained. "Spencer's father left so he thinks he won't be a good father because studies show you learn the most from your same sex parent."

"I think he's the acceptation to that rule. He has so much patience; he can only have more for his own kids."

"I try to tell him that but he doesn't see it. Everyone tells him but I don't think he believes them either. But he will when the time is right."

"I'm so happy you found that Emily."

"Thank you Mom."

The rest of the evening was spent chatting mostly about the upcoming wedding. JJ, Will and Henry were the first to leave much to Reid's disappointment. He understood the toddler needed to go to bed but he loved to spend time with his godson. Hotch left next, he had to pick Jack up from a birthday party which was why his son wasn't there. After that everyone else left shortly after wanting to get home. Rossi as promised paid for the bill much to the surprise of the ambassador who was going to offer to pay for the evening, especially after being late but not wanting to fight with a man she had only just met.

End Part 37

Notes: I hope you liked the Henry stuff… I need to write another fic that focuses on papa Reid hehe… hopefully I can make that happen. Anyway thank you as always for the support heart.


	39. Chapter 39

Title: Au Natural (Part 38)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: Sorry this was so late… I blame work stuffs. Anyway there's only a few more chapters left… ack! This one is a little bit short but it needed to be written. Enjoy!

* * *

Prentiss and Reid got home after being on a case for three days. All either of them wanted was a long shower and good night's sleep. When they got in the house Sergio growled at Reid as Prentiss went to feed the feline. She then came back into the living room and checked the messages. She was surprised there were so many, until she realised they were all from her mother all of them about her ideas about their wedding.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked seeing the look on her face.

"My mother, we have like seven messages from her with ideas and businesses she's called since we set the date," she sighed. "She's really taking over."

"Do you want to call her back and ask her to stop?"

"I don't know. Spencer we don't have to this her way," Prentiss sighed falling onto the couch. "If it's too much just tell me. My mother showed me the guest list she's inviting over three hundred people."

"I know, and if this is what you want that's fine," he assured her, pulling her toward him.

"I don't know what I want. I didn't think I wanted a big wedding, but then again I didn't think my mother would want to help, and be so involved either. I never really thought about it before, it just seems like a lot of people."

"Not everyone who she invites will attend. I know it's not what we thought we might want but if this is what brings you and your mother closer together than I'm for it. We both know that eloping is not a good idea so this might be a good option. She's taking a lot of the stress of planning it around our jobs off of us."

"Really you'd be okay with my mom picking almost everything?"

"Honestly Emily I am and I will be. I always thought if I got married I'd elope but this if this is making you happy and now I know that's really all I need."

"I like that I'm getting along with my mother and that I don't have to think of all the details. But I can't ask you do endure this if you might end up miserable," she explained brushing his hair behind his ears.

"I'm not miserable and I don't think our wedding could make me miserable Emily I can assure you of that. I might be a little uncomfortable but I could be no matter how we chose to this because I am not good in social situations. I would keep expecting to wake up thinking it was a dream. I don't really like crowds, but I'm going to have to get used to these people, they are the same people who will be at your mother's functions which she will expect us to attend when we are in town."

"I guess you're right," she sighed. "You're so logical about all of this."

"I have to be after the way I acted when I found out my mother couldn't be there."

"Spencer don't say that. You needed to let that all out. I know I don't want to elope. I do want to get married at the church my parents were married in. I love that building."

"That's fine Emily if that's what you want."

"I know that it is. I know we're not really religious but I feel like my father will be there in some way at that church."

"I understand that. If that's what you would like, and will make you happy Emily that's what we're going to do," he assured her brushing his fingers through her hair gently to keep her calm.

"Do we really want let my mother plan this whole thing?" she sighed, laying her hand on top of his.

"Do you have a dream wedding already picked out that you're willing to fight for?"

"Do you know me at all Reid?"

She wasn't sure if he was asking a serious question, but she had never been one of those girls who dreamed about her wedding, and had the whole thing planned. She had known women like that in the past but a wedding was never something that was always in the back of her head. She had other goals, and other dreams she had had come true that were more important to her.

"Exactly, I know you're not that person but sometimes you still surprise me," he explained. "If this keeps you two talking, and we can both live with it I don't see the problem. The only part of having a wedding that I have ever looked forward to see is seeing my bride walking toward me in her dress, and I'll have that experience no matter how we decide to be married."

She laughed. "If Garcia had overheard that she would have told us that we were soul mates."

"Why would she say that?"

"I told her that the only part I ever wanted of a wedding was what you just said in reverse."

"Then it's settled no one can take that from us and the details about how we get there shouldn't matter."

"So it would seem my mother will be planning our wedding."

"Yes, she will be until you say otherwise."

"All right Spencer. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I am as long as you are Emily, yes."

"I am it just seems to make the most sense."

He kissed her cheek. "Good. If you change your mind at any point no one will bat an eye if we go visit my mother in Las Vegas."

"Deal."

She smiled at him then leaned in and kissed him. She was glad in a way that she wouldn't have to worry about the details. She knew her mother would be able to make and keep appointments. She also knew she could trust her mother to not choose anything too outlandish. The only thing that had her worried was the guest list. She had never really wanted to have the dignitaries she knew at her wedding, but if her mother was doing so much of the work it seemed like a small sacrifice to have her guest list.

End Part 38

Notes: I've had an epic day, and I'm pretty sure tomorrow will be another one. Happies in my inbox would make the day less gah! Just one more day of work then Puppets Up! with my niece.


	40. Chapter 40

Title: Au Natural (Part 39)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: I know that some of you would be happy for this to go on forever but that's just not how I write. Thank you for all of the kind words about this it means the world to me. I hope you like this part they attend one of the ambassador Prentiss' events hehe…

* * *

Prentiss could not believe that Reid had agreed to accompany her to one of her mother's charity events. She hadn't been to one in a long time and hadn't been feeling well but didn't want to upset her mother. As soon as they had arrived she knew that there was a buzz going around the room about them. She was sure that a large portion of the people in attendance had also been invited to their upcoming wedding so she would need to try harder to be friendly with people she couldn't care less if she saw again.

"Emily!" a woman called.

Prentiss groaned she knew that voice anywhere, it was Sylvia Janes, who she had grown up with, but had grown apart from. The woman was obnoxious at the best of times when she attended these events it was like she hadn't aged at all; and would drink as if she'd never done it before tipsily hassling anyone she knew. Their parents were often stationed in the same cities and the two girls had been forced to bond over long boring nights in fancy dresses trying to act like adult when they wanted only to be children.

She hadn't seen Sylvia since before she joined the BAU and was surprised to see her at this event. She thought her mother had stopped inviting her after a drunken fight had started because of Sylvia. Prentiss still remember how mad her mother had been when she discovered that the other woman had only attended to show off her new husband to her ex. She knew the woman would find ways to go to the parties, but so far she had been able to avoid her.

Prentiss wondered if her mother had seen her yet, and how she might eject the woman from her home. She didn't want to deal with her when she was also dealing with Reid's nerves about meeting so many of the people that were important to the ambassador, and were going to be a the wedding. She didn't want to make a scene but she wasn't sure how long she could grit her teeth and pretend to smile as she awkwardly caught up with Sylvia.

"Sylvia, wow, it's been a long time," Prentiss said, faking a smile.

"It really has, what's new, well other than this rumour about you being engaged?" asked Sylvia.

"I am engaged, this is my fiancé," she told her. "Spencer I'd like you to meet Sylvia Janes, Sylvia this is Doctor Spencer Reid."

Sylvia went to shake Reid's hand and he pulled away, and waved at her. "It's nice to meet you," Reid replied trying to polite, he could smell alcohol since she had opened her mouth. "How do you know Emily?"

"We grew up together. Doctor?"

"I have four PhDs, not a medical doctor," he explained.

"Four PhDs, wow Em, you really bagged yourself a smart one didn't you?" she giggled. "I heard that you two work together, is that awkward or do you just like find a broom closet and get it all dealt with when you need to?"

"Have you grown up even a little since I last saw you? This event is hours old and you're already drunk," Prentiss told her.

"I'm just hurt you didn't invite me to your wedding Em."

Prentiss couldn't believe that that was lie she was going to use. Sylvia had been married twice that she knew of, and she had not gotten an invitation to either event, not that she would have attended. As teenagers they had spent many nights drinking together, and they had had a lot of fun, but Prentiss had long ago grown out of that and Sylvia seemed like she never would; that was why they had drifted apart.

"Don't use me as your excuse," sighed Prentiss. "My mother is trying to get our attention."

Prentiss knew that would make the woman go away and she took Reid's hand a scurried across the room. As much as Reid didn't like to lie to people he was relieved that Prentiss had done that so that he would no longer have to speak with the vile woman. He could tell that Prentiss felt almost the same way about her from her reaction, and hoped that he could spend the rest of the evening without seeing Sylvia.

"How do you know her?" Reid asked when they went outside for some air.

"Our families were often stationed in the same cities so we grew up together. We were friends when we were younger but I can't deal with her anymore."

"I can understand that. How many of these people do you know?"

"I know most of them, or at least met them enough to remember them. You'll know when someone is important to me Spencer."

"I hope so."

She kissed his cheek softly. "You know me better than anyone else I know you'll know who is important to me here. I'm sorry that we have to dodge Sylvia all night I know this was already stressful enough without that."

"It's going to be fine. Besides the way she's been drinking it won't be long before her date will want to bring her home."

"I hope you're right about that." She hugged him tightly. "I love you so much."

He ran his fingers along her cheek. "I love you too." He then moved in closer to her. "I'd kiss you but we're not alone out here."

"You're going to have to get used to this," she reminded him, grinning.

He looked around the balcony and the few people outside seemed more interested in their cell phones or cigarettes, or both. He then leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She decided not to deepen the kiss but she did wrap her hands around his neck wanting him close. The embrace wasn't long but her heart fluttered as she pulled away.

"Let's go back inside it's cold out here," she told him.

He nodded, and put his hand on the small of her back as they went inside. As they went inside he made eye contact with the ambassador who he swore smiled knowingly at him. Before too long different dignitaries started to come up to them wanting to meet the young man who they only knew as a name on a wedding invitation they'd received.

End Part 39

Notes: The next two parts are set at Prentiss' mom's not really an engagement party but I feel like that ambassador would want them at a party with some of the people invited to the wedding. Let me know what you think.


	41. Chapter 41

Title: Au Natural (Part 40)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: This on is a sweet moment between Reid and Prentiss. Eeps! There's like five more parts left. How did that happen. Tomorrow's installment might be posted at about the same time. Yawn long day at puppets up going ot bed soon.

* * *

By the end of the evening Prentiss was exhausted. Reid had finally talked her into sitting down. She was glad to be off of her feet, and without even thinking she laid her head on his chest and he began to run his fingers through her hair. She yawned then let her eyes drift closed. She knew that it was bad manners but most of the guests had gone home, the people who were still lingering were some of the family's oldest friends. Reid saw ambassador Prentiss coming over.

"You're welcome to stay the night, Spencer," she assured him.

"That might be for the best, do you mind if I bring Emily upstairs while you still have guests?" he asked.

"I don't mind at all. You remember which one is Emily's room?"

"I do thank you. I'll get our go bags after everyone leaves."

"All right, are you going to come back down after Emily is settled?"

"I was planning to," he assured her.

He woke Prentiss up gently. The wrapped his arm around her as they went out of the sitting room toward the stairs. It took her a moment to realise that she was moving. She was surprised when she realised the Reid was helping her up the stairs. She felt like she was a teenager again sneaking away from her mother and was worried.

"Spencer," she whispered. "My mother's going to be mad."

"I've talked to her," Reid assured her. "You're exhausted Emily. It's fine. I'll say goodnight to the last of the guests for you and then I'll get our go bags. Don't worry about it okay just relax."

She smiled as he opened the door to the bedroom. "Thank you Spencer."

He kissed her cheek softly. "I love you. I'll be up as soon as I can."

"I love you too."

She unzipped her dress but didn't even bother to change out the dress before climbing into the bed. She wanted Reid to curl up next to her but she knew that he had to go back down or there would really be rumours flying around. Reid went back down the stairs, he saw eyes on him the moment he got the bottom of the stairs. He knew that the guests who were still there were probably the closest with the Prentiss family since the much smaller party had been invited into the ambassadors sitting room.

"Is Emily all right?" an older gentleman who he had been introduced to earlier asked.

"Yes Senator Kaine, she's fine, just a little tired," he assured him. "The past few days have been hectic with work but we had told the ambassador that we would come tonight. We hadn't planned on staying this late but I got meet so many people who are important to Emily and her mother we couldn't excuse ourselves. We decided it would be best to stay here tonight."

"I'm glad to hear that. I understand it was nice getting to know the young man who will be marrying Emily. A lot of young people today don't understand how important it is to meet their peers; I can't tell you how many weddings I've been to where I've been invited only for a gift."

"Neither of us would do that, in fact we are asking for donations to victims' support groups, due to our work, in lieu of gifts."

"I saw that and everyone my wife has spoken to about it thinks it's a wonderful idea. Please tell Emily that my wife and I send her our love and that we've very much looking forward to your wedding."

"I will Sir, you have a good night and drive safely."

The older gentleman laughed and shook Reid's hand before leaving. Reid was glad that the night was over and that everyone had left. After the car pulled away he went to his car and took out the two go bags and went back inside. He was about to go up the stair when the ambassador called his name.

"Spencer?" she asked. "Is your mother going to be able to attend the ceremony? I haven't received her reply card."

"My mother doesn't travel well," Reid explained. "Unfortunately she won't be able to attend. Garcia is going to set up a computer so that she'll be able to watch from home like she did for the engagement party."

"Spencer, you won't have any family in attendance, two hundred guests have confirmed. I'd like you have someone who is there for you."

"I have the team, ."

"I don't understand – why did you agree to this if you knew that this would all be people who Emily knows?"

He shrugged. "Having the wedding this way rather than at a small chapel with only my mother in attendance brought you and Emily closer. It still amazes me most days that Emily agreed to marry me the ceremony wasn't important to me. The moment she accepted her ring was the moment I knew in my heart we were married. The ceremony is for her, and this for the most part, is what she wants and I want to give her that."

"All right, are you sure this is what she wants?"

"Ambassador you know your daughter, if she doesn't want do something she doesn't. Despite all of her objections I think she always knew she would end up having a big wedding. She says she's doing it to please you, but I think it's because it's what he father would have insisted upon if he were still alive."

The ambassador nodded. "When she was young he would tell her that when she finally found someone who was worthy of her he would make sure that everyone would watch her walk down the aisle to that man. The money I've been using was money he had put aside. I didn't even know about it until after he passed. I only wish he could see it."

He nodded. "I believe he will in some way."

"I thought you were an atheist."

"Lately I've been questioning that, and starting to think I might be agnostic," he tried to hide a yawn. "I'm sorry."

"It's late, go to bed Spencer. Goodnight."

"Good night Ambassador."

"Spencer, could you try to call me Elizabeth?"

"I'll try."

"Thank you."

She watched him go up the stairs quietly. She was happy her daughter had found someone that made her happy. As much as the socially awkward genius was not who she thought her daughter would settle down with she was glad she found someone who took such good care of her without getting on her nerves. She also liked that Reid would come visit, and come to events like these with Prentiss. He seemed to want the two women to have a good relationship. Since her daughter had started to see Reid she was closer to her than she thought she could be.

End Part 40

End notes: Sorry tonight's post was a little late ended up staying at puppets up later than I thought I would. Anyway I hope you like this one. I think I need to write a fic where Reid and Prentiss have a baby like I had originally planned this one to be. I even found a name I like! Well I hope you liked it.


	42. Chapter 42

Title: Au Natural (Part 41)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: This is the last part at Prentiss' mother… I hope it's worth the wait… :D

* * *

Reid went into the bedroom quietly so not to wake Prentiss. He was expecting her to be sleeping and was surprised to see her curled up in the bed with tears in her eyes. He thought the night had gone fairly well, other than Sylvia trying to weasel her way into their lives. Reid had tried very hard to get to know the people who mattered to Prentiss and he had tried not to start stating random facts when he got nervous.

"Emily, what happened?" he asked going over and taking her into his arms, and running his fingers through her hair.

"All night tonight I could hear everyone whispering. I wasn't drinking and I was tired and I wasn't eating as much as I normally do," she explained. "I heard the rumours about me and it just brought me back to when I was younger."

"You haven't been feeling well, you told me your stomach was bothering you. I didn't tell anyone what was going on with you I tried to tell them it was just stress from our last case."

"It has been. But that wasn't what they were saying."

"Are you talking about the rumour that you may be pregnant? I think Sylvia started that I tried to dispel it but it's impossible to talk everyone at these events in one evening if you aren't the host."

Reid had heard the same rumour the entire evening. They both knew who had started it, trying to cause waves, and despite the fact she had left early, clearly drunk, the damage had been done. There were people whispering and wondering if there was another reason Prentiss was finally taking the plunge; the oldest reason in the book.

"You were an old pro tonight Spencer you looked like you'd been doing this as long as I have," she assured him.

"Is that what you're upset about? I told you I would learn how act at these events."

"Spencer it's not that. I just don't want them thinking we're getting married because of a pregnancy scare."

"I don't think it matters what they think. We know the reasons we're getting married, and if they want to celebrate with us we want them there. They are entitled to their opinions. I'm sorry if I didn't do something right tonight I'm still learning. Should I have not tried to tell them the truth?"

"That didn't upset me. I'm still amazed you're doing this for me. I know you were uncomfortable but you handled yourself so well. I'm sure that more than a few people are going to be seeking you out at these things from now on."

"Oh, I'm glad that I might have figured this out then. I treated it like when I needed to meet with admissions people I've had in the past. I want to this because I love you Emily I've told you that before. What I can't figure out is why you're upset."

She sighed softly. "Maybe I was starting to believe that rumour until about five minutes ago."

Reid was shocked, and despite there being nothing to be upset about he felt a pang of loss. There was a part of him that has wanted her to be pregnant, the symptoms matched. He knew the timing wouldn't be good, and a part of him still wanted to wait, but he wouldn't have been thrilled if she had told him that she was pregnant.

"I understand why you're upset, and I'm sorry that it didn't happen this time Emily, but the timing would have been less than ideal," he told her.

"I know you're right. I just didn't realise before that I wanted this so much."

"I understand," he assured her, climbing into the bed and pulling her closer to him. "I would have been thrilled but the time isn't right. You're allowed to be upset."

There were tears falling down her cheeks. "You do want a baby, don't you?"

"I would like that, but I'd rather it come after we've been married for a while. One of the largest stressors on a marriage is a baby Emily. I know that we can't wait long after we are married to have children because the longer we wait the higher risk you'd be.I do want to give this the best statistical chance for our marriage working."

She laughed despite herself. "You are the only person I know who could break down something like marriage into statistics."

"You had to know I would research about this. All I want is for us to have the best possible chance of success."

"And our feelings have nothing to do with that?"

He shrugged. "As much as I have learned about emotions and trusting from you there is still a part of me that needs facts to back it up. That's who I am Emily, emotions have let me down in the past but information hasn't."

"I can accept that." She kissed him softly and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Emily!" he gasped. "We're at your mother's!"

Reid couldn't believe what she was doing there. He was also sure he had understood what she meant about thinking she was pregnant. Her symptoms could also be from her period which would make what she was doing make even less sense. He knew she liked a little bit of adventure in the bedroom, but this was more than he was up for.

She laughed. "I want your shirt, it's warm and comfy and you always sleep in your boxers anyway."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions."

"One time when we're here I'm going to make it happen, but today isn't good for me. Go brush your teeth Spencer." She kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you Emily."

He stood up and handed her the shirt which she slipped on then threaded her bra through the arm. Reid went into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later wearing only his boxers. He got back in the bed, and Prentiss curled right up to him. She laid her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Spencer thank you for doing this for me," she told him.

"Always Emily. It's been a long case we should get some sleep."

He kissed her softly and the two of them soon curled up in the bed together. She laid her head on his chest. She felt a lot better, she knew now, for sure, that Reid would want kids eventually, and she knew the time wasn't right, but he would be happy when it did happen. She knew they needed to get past the wedding before they could think seriously about the next step. She soon drifted off to sleep.

End Part 41

Notes: Again sorry this one is late but I brought my niece to puppets up (it's a puppet festival) again today and we stayed later than I thought we would again…. Hope this was worth the wait!


	43. Chapter 43

Title: Au Natural (Part 42)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: This one is kind of Prentiss' bachelorette party. Sorry this one is late I'm not recovered from my weekend. I feel a little like a kid on boxing day today… all the excitement is over and I realised I have to wait another year for puppets up :(

* * *

Prentiss happily took another sip of her beer. Garcia and JJ had decided she needed an early bachelorette party to help her to stress down. It was less than a month to the wedding and she was sure that her mother had all of her free time already scheduled. Since they didn't have a case on a Friday night the team ran with the chance and were going to make it memorable, even if it wasn't the couple's last night of unwed freedom.

"I don't know if I can do this," she groaned.

"Do what?" JJ asked.

"The wedding! It's too much! I should have just taken Spencer up on the offer to go to Las Vegas and just be done with it."

"I thought you wanted to get married in the same place as your parents."

"I did – I do, but my mother has gone insane! She's set up dance lessons for us!"

"You do have to dance together at your wedding and I'm not sure that our boy genius has ever done that before," Garcia pointed out.

"He's done some research about it."

Prentiss realised the moment the words left her mouth that she sounded ridiculous and very much like her soon to be husband. He had been doing all kinds of research about weddings, and the traditions that came with them. She had also found more than a few books about parenting and raising a family lying around the house, although he seemed to be focused on the wedding books as the date approached. Sh knew he wanted everything to go well and often teased him that he couldn't learn what he needed to know from all of the books he had lying around, that weddings, and marriage was something a couple learned together.

"You have got it so bad you're starting to sound like him!" giggled Garcia. "Omg, seriously Emily you know that you can't learn how to dance from a book!"

"And besides it's not like your mother is going to be at these lessons," JJ added.

"I don't think I'm following where this is going," Prentiss sighed, taking another large gulp of the amber liquid that was quickly disappearing.

"Hello, EP if your mom isn't there you can learn the sexy dance from Dirty Dancing," Garcia told her.

JJ started to giggle hysterically. "Can you picture Spence doing those lifts?"

The three women started to laugh even louder, all of them trying to picture the awkward genius doing any dance that might be featured on dirty dancing. It took them all a few seconds to recover from the image they'd just created.

"Okay, so maybe not that exact dance, but you can get the instructor to teach you something fun and unique so that you won't look like every other couple having their first dance."

"I guess we could do that, if Spencer would agree," Prentiss conceded.

"All that boy wants is to make you happy," Garcia reminded her. "If you told him you dreamed about doing the dirty dancing dance he would study the movie for you and make it happen."

"You're probably right. I guess I didn't really think about all the things I had agreed to let slide when I told my mom she could plan this."

"You've said a million times that the only thing that mattered was your dress and your man. You have your dress, and we were there your mother didn't pressure you at all. She knew that was important to you and didn't take over," JJ told her. "Why are you freaking out?"

Prentiss shook her head. "What if I look back on everything and regret it because I didn't do the work? I know that I wasn't one of those women who had her whole wedding planned, but I let my mom do everything. I know some of the people we've met seem to have a lot of fun doing the planning part."

"Sweetie even if you liked planning, which you don't, which is why Reid plans stuff for you, when would you find the time?"

"I know and that's one of the main reasons we agreed to let my mom do a lot of the work. She loves to plan things like this, and she had so many ideas, and I know that it's what my dad would have wanted. But what if when we're telling our kids about it I feel guilty telling them their grandmother did most of the work?"

JJ laughed. "I think you would regret it more if you didn't let your mom do it. Trust me. I thought I would be happy just going to city hall with Will. The second I got the photos though I knew that Rossi was right in doing what he did for me and Will. I can't imagine not having all of those memories now. I might not have planned but it was exactly what I needed."

"Really?"

"I would have been freaking out too had the whole thing not been sprung on me by surprise when it's all over and you're looking at the pictures and the video and everything you'll know in your heart there was a reason you let your mom do this for you."

"I still can't believe that Reid, awkward little Reid is gonna be kissing you in front of like two hundred and fifty people!" Garcia laughed. "He does know how receptions work doesn't he, that's it's not gonna be just the one kiss at the church?"

Prentiss smiled. "He does, he's a little nervous about that but he says it's part of the tradition and he'll find a way to overcome it."

"And I thought you had it bad, he might have it worse."

"We could be even."

"You just might be but I think it's beyond sweet. Reid needed a good woman in his life and I'm glad he found someone I already loved," Garcia told her friend hugging her.

Prentiss laughed and hugged her friend back. "He's good for me too PG."

"We know that he is sweetie. Now let's get this show on the road!"

The three women finished their drinks and began to walk toward the club they had decided to go to that night. It might not be the night before her wedding but she was going to make the most of her bachelorette party. She also realised that doing this sooner meant she would not be hung over for the wedding. She just hoped that Reid was having fun at his bachelor party.

End Part 42

Notes: I was going to do the bachelor party but I'm not sure about that right now…. I just don't see Reid as the bachelor party type and I don't like what I've got written of it thus far. Well I hoped you enjoyed this part anyway. Hearts and hugs for all the support.


	44. Chapter 44

Title: Au Natural (Part 43)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: So this one is tying up some loose ends cause the other two parts are not really in a good place, alas I might just post the epilogue cause I feel like I've written what I wanted. Well enjoy all the same heart.

* * *

Prentiss could not believe how well the dance lessons with Reid had been going. They were at the last one, and she was happily curled up into him as they moved to the beat. She was amazed at how well Reid had picked up on everything, and she knew their friends would be impressed when they saw them on the dance floor. She looked up and kissed him softly and for a long moment he deepened the embrace.

She pulled away from him a moment later smiling at him. He ran his fingers along her cheeks and leaned in for another kiss but the instructor cleared her throat bringing them both back to reality. They both looked at the woman their cheeks going a little red. Both of them had forgotten for a moment where they were.

"I think you both are ready," she told them. "You looked perfect out there."

"Thank you, but what if I get nervous when we're with all of those people?" Reid asked.

"I don't think that's going to be an issue Doctor Reid," the instructor assured him.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because while you're dancing with Emily the only person in the world you see is her, it's going to be the same on your wedding day," she assured him.

"I'm not sure about that, there will be a lot more people at the wedding."

"One of my colleagues came in right in the middle of your dance and neither of you noticed. You both are ready and you're going to look like you've been doing it for years Doctor Reid. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Thank you."

"That's my job."

The two of them were glad that they were going to look like they belonged on the dance floor together at the wedding. As much as they both had been worried about the dance lessons they were both glad they'd taken them. Reid even found himself being excited about the dance, which he had been dreading before. They left the dance studio and decided to go see a forging movie together before they went home.

When they got in Sergio meowed at them loudly then ran into the kitchen. Reid followed the animal and filled the cat's bowl. Prentiss was glad that Reid now fed the cat and tried to interact with him. Although he hadn't really petted the animal since the first night where he'd been upset he was becoming more comfortable having a pet around. Sergio still had his moments where he growled at the genius, but Prentiss was sure it was for show. She loved her cat's attitude and she was sure the feline knew it.

"You and Sergio seem to be getting along better," she laughed.

"I suppose he's not a bad pet, but I still don't trust him to not sleep on my face," he told her.

Prentiss couldn't help but laugh. "My cat is not going to suffocate you to death Spencer."

"It's possible. Cats do have a tendency of seeking out warmth."

Prentiss couldn't believe that her usually very logical and ordered fiancé still feared her cat might sit on his face in his sleep. She knew that everyone had irrational fears but she always thought that Reid's might be a fear of clowns or sock puppets not cats. It wasn't like he was superstitious and had a fear of her black cat, there was something about cats that seemed to keep him on his toes. Even when Sergio would try to rub against Reid's leg the genius would recoil away at first. She was sure that when she wasn't watching he actually wouldn't let the animal near him but she could never catch him. She knew that if they were to get another pet at some point it would not be a cat.

"Next you're going to tell me that take babies' breathe away," she laughed.

"That myth was disproven, but there is a theory that cats would jump into cribs because they wanted to lick left over milk for a baby's lips and accidently hurt them," he reasoned.

"Spencer newborns drink formula or breast milk a cat wouldn't want that. I think that's an old wives tale as well. Cats are curious, if they were in a baby's crib it was because they like exploring. When we have kids we'll let Sergio check everything out, including the baby and then he won't bother with it when it's sleeping."

"Do you think that'll work?"

"I think it will, not that we have to worry about that any time soon, but I've thought about it."

"I'm surprised to hear that."

"Why, you've been reading as many books as you can get your hands on about newborns and parenting."

"That's different. You've been around children before, you know what to do, I don't."

"No it isn't," she laughed. "Look I know you want to be a good father when the time comes and I know you're going to be great. Just because I've been around kids doesn't mean I know all about them. When the time is right we'll learn what we need to together."

"I hope you're right about that but until that time I'm going to do more research."

"You'll see. Now it's late, let's get some sleep."

"That's a good idea."

"Unless of course you want to practice making a baby."

"I don't think we need practice Emily."

"I suppose not but it sure is fun."

He laughed. "You might be right about that."

She kissed him softly. "I can't wait until our honeymoon and I get you all to myself without interruptions for two weeks."

"I'm looking forward to that as well. Do you know they have a pool at the building about how long after our honeymoon you'll be pregnant?'

"You're kidding me!"

"No. I do want us to wait until we are married a few months."

"I know but if something happens."

"I'll be thrilled but we should be safe until then."

"We will be."

It was about a week to the wedding and they both knew until they left for their Alaskan honeymoon they were not going to have much down time. As much as the ambassador had done the planning it was still their wedding and they were getting calls confirming everything they would need for the big day. As excited as they both were about the ceremony both were even more excited for it be over so they could get on with their life together.

End Part 43

Notes: I have bits of two other parts kind of written but not nearly completed I'm off tomorrow so I'll try to get at least one of them done. Well I hope you enjoy this tomorrow will either be another part or the epilogue.


	45. Chapter 45

Title: Au Natural (Epilogue)  
Author: dustytiger aka Trista Groulx  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I do not on CM. I am still poor. CM still belongs to its creator, network, writers, actors and actresses who bring it to life weekly.  
Summary: Prentiss and Reid are getting married, but what brought them to this point?  
Notes: So this is the end guys. It started with what I wanted for the wedding, and it's ending with a glimpse into their future. A part of me wanted to write this as a fic about their family but my muse went another way. There were some ideas I wanted to try that just didn't work out, like the bachelor party, and a part with some drama about Prentiss being hurt. I like the fic the way it is and it's done (and it's not a chapter number that makes my OCD hurt). I hope the epilogue makes everyone happy. Enjoy!

Prentiss was laying in bed, awake, listening to Reid who was in the alcove of their room where they had set up the bassinette. She realised since their daughter had been home from the hospital Reid always seemed to hear the baby crying before her. She was still amazed at how well he had adjusted to being a father. Everything from the moment she told him she was pregnant had been surreal. When she had first told him he looked terrified which she understood because while he had been doing research about parenting it was not the same as the reality that it was going to happen. When the baby first began to move she was sure that the genius was going to move a bed into their spare room for the duration of the pregnancy, but he soon realised that the movement was a tiny person and forced himself to engage the movement. By the end of her pregnancy her husband could hardly keep his hands off her belly which she enjoyed more than she thought she would.

Prentiss was sure that one her fondest memories would forever be the look on her husband's face when he held the baby girl for the first time. There was a joy and awe that washed over him she thought she might never see. The five pound baby had her daddy wrapped around her tiny fingers, which Reid had of course been counting. She hadn't been sure how he would react to her going into labour but he rose to the occasion and he did everything she need him to do. She still remembered the delight in his voice as he called her mother, the team and his mother. She loved getting to watch him learn what he needed to and he never failed to surprise her at every turn. She didn't think it was possible but she loved him more seeing him as a father than ever before.

"Okay Angel," she heard him whisper, he always spoke to her he said it helped her development. "It's time to give Daddy a good burp before you can have more to eat. There it is." She then heard the soft sound of their daughter suckling her bottle again. "One more burp for daddy. How about while you're already awake we check on that diaper? It's gotten colder too hasn't it? How about some warmer pajamas?" The baby began to whimper softly. "It's okay. It's okay Artemis it's not bath time. See just a clean diaper and warmer pajamas so you don't get sick sweetheart, that's all I promise."

Artemis Elizabeth Reid, named for both of her grandmothers, was now two months old and was growing faster than either of her parents had expected and according to everyone who met her she was a very happy, healthy and smart baby. She had stolen her father's heart and wrapped it around her finger the moment he'd touched her. Prentiss had always wanted her daughter to be a daddy's girl and was thrilled to see the way her genius husband melted around his child. She had been born a day after their one year wedding anniversary and both parents were sure she had been conceived on the one year anniversary of their engagement, only days after Reid had decided that their marriage was ready for the changes that came with becoming parents.

She could hear Reid rustling around, getting clothes and the diaper from the change table. Part of her wanted to help, but she knew he could do it on his own and didn't want to shake his confidence. He was doing so well and she knew not to kick a gift horse in the mouth, she had many friends who complained about how their husbands could sleep through anything, including newborn melt downs. Reid always woke up and was always ready to care for their daughter. When she questioned him about he had told her it was because he felt he should help when he was home. She was still on maternity leave while he was still working.

She could hear him coming back toward the bed quietly. She felt him lay down Prentiss curled up to him, wrapping her arms around him smiling. She liked having him close when he was home. She didn't realise before just how much she depended on him being next to her until she went on maternity leave. She often wondered how the other members of the team dealt with that while on cases. They had been lucky that they worked together and travelled together and could share accommodations. Reid moved to face her, running his fingers along her cheek lovingly.

"Did I wake you?" he asked her.

"Artemis always wakes me even though you usually go in and take care of her when you're here," she explained.

"Oh I'm sorry… I thought… I want to help as much as I can when I'm home."

"Spencer it's fine really. I love listening to you with her. There's a part of me that wishes she could remember those moments because they would be some of her fondest memories of you. You let your guard down and you're just her daddy. It's amazing."

There were tears in her eyes just thinking about how close her daughter was to her father, like she'd always wanted. Since becoming a mother she found herself getting emotional where her daughter was concerned. When Diana Reid had finally met her granddaughter Reid wasn't sure who had cried most. She had told her son it would be bad luck for him to use her name in baby's name, but had been touched that he had honoured her in a different way which she assured the parents would not curse the baby. The ambassador had shocked the couple from the moment they told her about the baby because she acted like stereotypical grandmother rather than like her usual stoic political self she had thrown a baby shower and was always visiting with her granddaughter, dotting on the baby. Both Reid and Prentiss knew that as Artemis grew her grandmother would spoil her and they were happy to let her have that.

"Emily are you crying?" Reid asked, taking her hand.

"It's still the pregnancy hormones," she defended. "You don't even see it, do you?"

"See what?"

"How good you are with her. How well you are doing as a father."

"You can't judge how well a person is parenting until the child is older. It makes me so happy I could listen to you with Artemis all day and it warms my heart."

"I don't believe that Spencer. Not for a minute. You're an amazing dad. You have been from the time we found out about her. You picked out music for her to listen to while we are on a case. You told her a story every night from the day you discovered she had ears. You studied sonogram pictures so you would see as plainly as the technician if something was wrong that's not something someone who isn't a great father does Spencer."

"Hearing stories from even before birth helps brain development, and since everyone is sure she is going to be as smart as I am I need to give her all the advantages I can. As for the sonogram we knew you were high risk I thought it would be less stressful for you if I learned what I needed to look for rather than stress you out wanting a second opinion."

She sighed. "For the smartest person I know you're clueless Spencer Reid. Why can't you see what everyone else sees? You're doing great. You're a wonderful father."

"It's too early to make that assessment Artemis isn't even a year old. Any milestones she's hit is because she's healthy not because of our parenting."

"Spencer! She's not a robot. We're teaching her things. You are caring for her, you make sure she has everything she could possibly need. That's what a good – loving parent does."

"Her needs are basic at best right. She needs warmth, food, shelter and to be clean."

"And to feel love, to bond with her parents!" she snapped exasperated.

"Emily, are we having a fight?"

She flopped on the bed. "No, you're being stubborn Reid!"

Reid felt like he had been slapped in the face she hadn't called him "Reid" since they had started dating. He knew she was mad at him, but he didn't understand why. He had done all of the research he thought he needed to do about becoming a parent, and even quite a bit on how to be a good husband. He believed he had been doing everything right in the year they had been married. He didn't think he'd changed, he was being logical like he always was. Babies hit milestones because they were healthy, even children with no parents could hit milestones, sometimes early as long as they were being taken care of and were healthy. Emotional development showed itself later.

"We are fighting," he told her getting out of the bed.

"I'm trying to say something nice and you're being Doctor Reid when I need you to be Spencer," she took his hand not wanting him to walk away from him, she didn't want to fight she wanted to show him he might be wrong about what he thought.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "I don't understand Emily. I am Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid I can't be anyone else but who I am."

She shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes, but usually when we're here, in our home you act like my husband, Spencer who is sweet, and kind and loving and not like Doctor Reid who I work with who knows everything everything and there is no reasoning with."

"No one can know about everything, and I thought you said that my logical side was a part of what you love about me."

"It is!" she sighed. "It is. I love that and everything about you Spencer I really do. But I need you to be Spencer my sweet caring Spencer when it comes to Artemis, the guy who talks to her through her three AM feeding to help with her brain development and not Doctor Reid who sees her as some sort of genetic experiment."

"I could never see our daughter like that," he assured her. "Clearly if I speaking to her to help her brain development I am already the person you are asking me not be, Emily. I can't simply shut off parts of my personality because you disagree with the way I see something. I know you would never ask me to do that."

"I guess not, but I don't want you to judge how well you are doing as a father solely on how she grows up? There's more to it than that. You can see that, can't you?"

"Now that you've mentioned it I guess it is illogical to judge the success of a lifelong endeavour at the end of it. Just like our marriage while it is always growing and we always strive to go in the same direction we need to celebrate the important moments on the journey to help us mark the path."

"Exactly look past the research you've done and think about how amazing you are when you're here. You always wake up with her so I can rest in case you are gone tomorrow. You realised it was cold tonight and put her in warmer pajamas because you don't want her to get sick. Someone who doesn't care wouldn't do that. You love us both and you have to see that what you are doing is the right way to make sure we have a happy future."

"I think I understand now Emily."

"Good," she yawned.

"You should probably get some rest." He laid back down on his side of the bed.

She curled up into him as he pulled her close. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her cheek softly.

They laid there for a few minutes curled up in each other's arms. Neither of them falling asleep, both reflecting on everything that got them to this point. Everything seemed to be right in that moment and they both knew that if they continued the way they had been that things were going to end well. They were happily married, they had their daughter and they both knew that this is what they wanted from life. There were challenges, but they knew they could always move past that.

"Emily?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she replied groggily.

"Thank you for telling me I was a good father. You're a great mother too. Artemis has everything she needs to see all of her dreams come true."

She smiled and knew she didn't have to say anything else. She had gotten her point across. They were both on the same page, ready to do whatever it took to make sure their daughter was always as happy as she could be. They were ready for the challenges but at the end of the day it was the victories they needed to cherish. There was a part of her that still couldn't believe that the person she finally settled down with was Reid. She was happy and despite having run from being grounded in the past she was perfectly happy to have a stable life that she had run from for a long time. She laid her head on his chest, smiling. Everything was as it should be, natural, safe, happy and stable.

The End

Notes: Well that's it folks. The other small bits I had written just don't feel right, but this does. It sure was nice to write another longfic. I'm sure there will be more in my future so stay tuned. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this. It's been a blast to write, and it's been great to see so many people stuck through the journey. I know there were parts that some of you think I should have written, but if my heart isn't there, which it wasn't it would not have come out right. This how I felt this should end and what needed to be written. Heart and hugz –trista


End file.
